Junto a tu recuerdo
by Akiko Koori
Summary: TERMINADO. Una niña muy peculiar, una pluma de plata que es más de lo que aparenta; una promesa y la culpabilidad de haberla roto por un viejo recuerdo.
1. Un inusual profesor de DCAO

Uno: "Un inusual profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras"

A simple vista parecía una pluma. Estaba hecha de plata, pero al tacto se sentía blanda y cómoda. Lucía un brillo extraño y lo más curioso de todos los adornos era aquel de una hilera de dientes perfectamente parejos. También se le había terminado la tinta (o eso pensó Harry en un principio), cuando empezó a escribir con ella no se marcaban las letras y se le ocurrió agitar la pluma por si la tinta tenía que deslizarse por la punta, pero nada.

Entonces se le ocurrió que alguien había querido jugarle una broma, sin embargo al recordar la nota que había estado junto a la pluma no podía pensar en nadie en especial. Pensó que sería de Ron o sus hermanos, pero no parecía tan lógico cuando Ron no podía permitirse comprar algo así; ni de los gemelos teniendo en cuenta que aun no había explotado en sus manos ni nada por el estilo.

Hermione no le mandaría algo así... Después de todo ella buscaría un artefacto que le fuera útil para los deberes... Y esta pluma no parecía tener utilidad alguna. Tampoco podía ser de su padrino... simplemente pensó que no era su estilo... Y Hagrid buscaría algo más "encantador" que eso. 

Además un detalle seguía excluyendo candidatos: la nota y la lechuza.

_Estimado Harry:_

_Muchos días han pasado desde la última vez que pude verte... más de los que alguien como yo puede soportar. Es por eso que me atrevo a enviarte este detalle el día de tu cumpleaños... Espero que te sea útil... Y no olvides la palabra "possittium"._

¿_Possittium_?

Harry parpadeó ante la idea repentina que se le ocurrió. Miró la pluma que descansaba sobre la cama y después el pergamino donde había intentado escribir hace un momento.

-¿_Possittium? -murmuró con inseguridad._

Gradualmente la marca que debería estar en el pergamino comenzó a aparecer hasta mostrar claramente lo que él había intentado escribir. Tomó la hoja mirando maravillado el experimento y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Rápidamente tomó un pequeño pergamino en el que comenzó a escribir con su nueva pluma hasta escribir al final la palabra _possittuim_ con tinta normal. Se acercó a Hedwing y ató el mensaje con mucho cuidado.

-Para Ron -pidió Harry y vio volar a la magnífica lechuza hasta desaparecer por el cielo.

A su amigo le daría gusto saber de la pluma, sin duda pensaría en las brillantes maneras de usarla.

Pasado un día Hedwing regresó estirando la pata donde tenía atada la respuesta. Harry la retiró con cuidado y sonrió.

_Harry:_

_¡Tu nueva pluma es simplemente fenomenal!... ¿Podría usarla de vez en cuando?... Tal vez sea posible utilizar algo así en un examen... Por cierto... ¿Quién dices que te la envió?_

Harry apoyó la barbilla en una de sus manos y miró de nuevo la pluma de plata. Había olvidado preocuparse por su precedencia.

-No puede ser tan malo -decidió con una sonrisa y continuó leyendo la respuesta de Ron.

_Mis padres quieren saber si hay problema para que pases un tiempo con nosotros... Creo que desde la última vez temen el comportamiento de tus tíos._

_Esperaré la respuesta._

_Ron._

Salir de casa de sus tíos era lo que deseaba.

Harry agarró papel para mandar la respuesta, pero en ese momento una enorme lechuza negra se paró en el marco de la ventana ululando  para llamar su atención. El muchacho se acercó y tomó la nota para leerla.

_No se te ocurra salir de casa ahora._

Harry miró con cuidado a la lechuza que había llevado el mensaje. Era la misma que le había llevado la pluma. El animal era más grande que Hedwing y le miraba atentamente con sus ojos marrones. Una pluma blanca se dejaba ver en cada punta de sus alas y a comparación de Hedwing permanecía rígida sin esperar alguna caricia de aprobación.

-¿Qué se cree tu amo? -preguntó algo irritado.

La lechuza ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo, se dio la vuelta y echó a volar despreocupadamente.

Otra nota de procedencia desconocida y se volvería loco.

*  *  *

Le prohibieron salir de casa. 

Tan solo un día después de afirmarle a Ron que podría ir, recibió un aviso firmado por el Ministerio de Magia en donde se explicaba claramente que lo mejor era que permaneciera con sus tíos.

Hermione también le mandó un mensaje para informarle al respecto; cualquiera diría que se sentía muy orgullosa por las precauciones que se estaban tomando dado los sucesos recientes.

Lo cierto era que pasar todo ese tiempo en casa fue difícil; por alguna razón que él no conocía sus tíos parecían menos dispuestos a soportarlo, lo que había hecho que ansiara aun más el momento en que tomaría el tren a Hogwarts.

Inquieto revisó su reloj, faltaba aun media hora. Miró hacia todos lados buscando a sus amigos e hizo una señal al ver a Hermione acompañada por sus padres.

Casi al instante de que ella se acercó escuchó el animado grito de Ron detrás de él.

-¡Muéstrame! -pidió Ron casi al instante.

Harry sacó la pluma de la bolsa de su túnica  y la colocó en la mano de su amigo. Hermione miró con curiosidad al momento que su gesto se ensombreció de manera severa.

-¡Fantástico! -Ron intentó rayar directamente en su mano viendo que no dejaba marca alguna.

-¿Quién te dio eso, Harry? -preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé.

Hermione estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento la señora Weasley se acercó para abrazar a Harry.

-El tren, mama -urgió Ginny completamente roja. Hasta ese momento Harry no  se había percatado de su presencia. Estaba oculta tras su madre jugueteando con un mechón rojo de su cabello.

-Claro -aceptó la señora volteando para besar a su hija en la frente.

Hermione pareció olvidarse del tema de la pluma de dudosa procedencia y se puso a platicar con Ginny mientras avanzaban para entrar en el tren. Harry miró a su amigo con una sonrisa y recibió la pluma para volver a guardarla en su bolsa.

Buscando un compartimento vacío se asomó fugazmente mientras escuchaba la platica de Ron con Hermione en un inútil intento por convencerla de que le pasara uno de los deberes que (según él) no había podido hacer por falta de tiempo. Finalmente encontró un lugar.  El interior estaba desierto, y habría pensado que realmente no había nadie ahí hasta que vio a una niña sentada en una esquina mirando con atención por la ventana. Harry estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Un poco de compañía no le hace daño a nadie.

Harry se fijó en la niña que había pronunciado esas palabras. Estaba sentada con un libro en el regazo y balanceaba las piernitas en el aire de manera juguetona. Tenía la cara un poco ovalada, adornada por unas enormes gafas. Parecía imposible que una nariz tan pequeña y delicada pudiera sostener esas gafas, pero eso careció de importancia en cuanto Harry pudo ver los bellos ojos de ese peculiar color dorado. El flequillo le cubría gran parte de la frente y podía asegurar que tenía el cabello a la altura de la cintura a juzgar por el mechón negro que lucía sobre su pecho.

-Gracias -murmuró Harry haciendo una señal para que sus amigos entraran. -¿Entrarás a primer curso?

La niña sonrió. En ese momento su rostro se llenó con más ternura aun que  cautivó a Harry de una extraña manera.

-Mas o menos -respondió.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó Hermione amablemente.

-Debbie.

Harry vio a Ron y notó que miraba a la pequeña completamente ruborizado. Sólo un certero codazo proveniente de su hermana lo puso alerta.

-Mucho gusto -Ron se acercó y le estrechó las manecitas blancas. A Harry le dio la impresión de que si la apretaban con mucha fuerza la lastimarían.

Hermione tuvo que separarle las manos a Ron de las de ella y presentó a todos. Cuando pronunció su nombre Harry esperaba una mirada curiosa, pero para su sorpresa la niña se limitaba a sonreír con mayor ternura logrando turbarlo.

-Deben estar ansiosos por volver a Hogwarts -comentó la pequeña ajustándose las gafas.

-Siempre es mejor que estar con los Dursley -dijo Harry.

-Tu familia -adivinó ella -Yo no tengo una por ahora.

Harry la miró extrañado.

-Sólo son mis tíos... Aunque daría igual no tenerlos.

Para su sorpresa Debbie miró con una mezcla de pena y comprensión. Sus ojos dorados parecieron humedecerse, pero no pudo verlo claramente ya que agachó su cabeza y se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con la orilla de su túnica.

-Seguro que tienes alguien que pueda encargarse de ti -dijo ella, pero el comentario parecía ser accidental.

Justo cuando Ron pareció querer agregar algo un enorme felino entró al lugar acercándose a hasta la niña para echarse a sus pies. El color de su pelaje era completamente blanco y lucía un ojo azul y otro verde. En su cuello tenía un collar con una insignia de plata que tenía grabado el nombre de _Candy._

Ron comenzó a reírse, Ginny lo miró con algo de dureza mientras Hermione aprovechaba para acariciar la cabeza del felino.

-A _Crookshanks_ le gustará tener un amigo -dijo contenta hasta que notó un detalle en el animal -Tiene algo en el hocico.

-Debe ser alguna rata -dijo Debbie sin darle importancia. Ron dejó de reír ante la idea de que el animal había atrapado a la mascota de alguien.

-Mas bien parece metal -corrigió Hermione.

Debbie saltó y se agachó tanteando el objeto. El gato se mostró dócil con ella y le dejó sacar una pluma muy parecida a la que Harry tenía (ahora con los dientes de _Candy _marcados).

-Pensé que jamas volvería a verla -Debbie sonrió -He aquí la única pluma con la que alguien puede hacer trampa al mejor maestro... Afortunadamente sólo quien la hizo sabe como usarla...

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Ron parecía apesadumbrado.

-Una pluma como estas no te servirá completamente si no sabes usarla... Sólo podrás usar la tinta invisible.

-¿Tu también tienes una? - preguntó Hermione algo decepcionada.

-Claro que no... Pero sé de lo que hablo.

Debbie se acercó hasta la puerta y abrió. Parado estaba Draco con Crabbe y Goyle en cada lado, parecía que estaban por entrar en cualquier momento, pero ahora sólo miraban intentando ocultar su sorpresa. Debbie extendió la mano donde tenía la pluma.

-Disculpa a mi mascota -dijo ella colocando la pluma en una de las manos de Draco y cubriéndola con la propia -Seguro pensó que harías algo indebido con esta pluma...

Draco miró a Harry y sonrió burlonamente retirando las manos del tacto de Debbie.

-¿Ahora estas intentando ser nana, Potter? ¿De que Kinder sacaron a esta niña?

-Desaparece, Malfoy -gruñó Harry.

-Pero si podría pasar por tu hermana menor -Draco se agachó para mirar la cara de la pequeña con descarada burla -Podrías asar hormigas con esos lentes mocosa.

-¡Déjala en paz! -rugió Ron.

-No hace falta -se escuchó la tranquila voz de Debbie y con sus regordetas manos atrapó la nariz de Malfoy.

-¡¡Oye!!  ¡¡Suelta!!

-Recomiendo que salga ahora mismo, señor Malfoy -susurró ella con tranquilidad - No quiero problemas en mi primer día, en especial cuando Severus le tiene tantas consideraciones.

Harry notó que Draco sacaba su varita, pero justo cuando intentaba utilizarla apareció por la puerta la bruja regordeta empujando su carrito.

-Por fin pude encontrarla -susurró con dulzura. Debbie soltó a Draco y miró a la bruja -Debería viajar cerca de las maquinas, señorita Debbie.

-Me perdí -susurró ella en una notable mentira y miró a Harry -; pero encontré un sitió más agradable.

-No creo que al director le agrade saber que ha estado jugando con un alumno -dijo la bruja.

-¿Jugando? -Draco se frotó su adolorida nariz.

-Me perdonará -aseguró Debbie con una hermosa sonrisa y corrió al asiento para abrazar su libro. -Vamos, _Candy._

El enorme felino estiró su cuerpo y caminó hasta su lado.

-¿No puede permanecer con nosotros? -preguntó Hermione.

-Podríamos cuidarla. -sugirió Ron.

Ginny lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cuidar de la señorita Debbie? -la bruja rió amablemente -Sería más correcto que ella los cuidara a ustedes...

La bruja se adelantó riendo aun. Debbie miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos hasta que comenzó a hacer un ademán negativo con algo de resignación.

-Hasta luego -se despidió y lanzó una severa mirada a Draco -Después nos arreglaremos, señor Malfoy.

El gato salió tras su dueña moviendo la cola lentamente.

-Así que al gran Harry Potter tiene guardaespaldas -comentó burlonamente Draco.

-Es mejor que una nariz roja -ironizó Ron. 

-¡Cállate Weasley! - exclamó enfadado -¡Vámonos!

Era una extraña manera de ver a Draco marcharse. Harry pensó que era por que la nariz le dolía en verdad. 

Prefirió no comentar nada mientras escuchaba que sus amigos conversaban animadamente, le sorprendió notar la insistencia que tenia Ron por platicar de la pequeña. En lo personal le molestaba verlo interesado en ella, no tanto por que no fuera bonita, era más bien por esa aura ingenua ternura que había captado incluso su atención.

Fue un alivio atravesar la puerta del gran comedor. Los chicos vieron con curiosidad a todos los alumnos que esperaban la ceremonia de selección. Ron parecía estar buscando a alguien. Y no hacía falta pensar mucho para adivinar que se trataría de la pequeña Debbie.

-Olvidé su apellido - murmuró Ron sin dejar de ver entre los alumnos mientras la profesora McGonagall llamaba uno a uno para probar el sombrero seleccionador.

-Debe ser por que no te lo dijo -murmuró Ginny con una burlona sonrisa.

Ron miró a Harry y éste negó con un movimiento de cabeza a la pregunta no formulada.

-Los niños pequeños suelen no darle importancia a eso -Hermione aplaudió cuando un niño llamado Araon Glader fue seleccionado para Gryffindor.

-Cuando hablas de ella de esa manera me da la impresión de que crees que también escapó de un Kinder -ironizó Ron.

-Es que tiene una expresión demasiado tierna -admitió Hermione.

-Cuando la vi desee ser su hermana mayor -Ginny se cubrió las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Es tan linda -concluyeron ambas con un toque de burla sin dejar de mirar el rostro molesto de Ron.

-Probablemente sea huérfana -murmuró Harry -Dijo que no tenía familia.

-"Por ahora" -le recordó Hermione.

Cuando la ceremonia de selección terminó Dumbledore se levantó dedicando una amable sonrisa.

-Muchas felicidades a los nuevos seleccionados; espero que se esfuercen para ganar la copa de la casa... -aplausos -Sólo les recuerdo que queda prohibido el acceso al bosque -su mirada se posó en Harry -Y por supuesto, presentarles a su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras...

-¿Qué habrá pasado con ella? -refunfuñó Ron.

-Silencio -Hermione lo miró con dureza.

La gran puerta de roble se abrió. Tras ella una niña de enormes gafas y expresión tierna se dejó ver acompañada de Hagrid. Ron apoyó las manos en la mesa para verla mejor y sonrió.

-Adelante -invitó Dumbledore.

Debbie se acomodó las gafas y extendió su manecita hasta abarcar uno de los dedos de Hagrid y comenzar a caminar con veloces pasitos. Ambos pasaron por un lado del sombrero seleccionador donde ella aprovechó para sonreír de manera encantadora.

-¿No tendrá ceremonia de selección? -Harry miró confundido.

-La señorita Debbie -completó Dumbledore extendiendo la mano para que ella la agarrara y se ayudara a trepar en la única silla que quedaba en la mesa de maestros.

Harry escuchó la infantil risa de Debbie retumbar en toda la sala. Cuando volteó para ver a los demás alumnos comprendió la razón: todos miraban perplejos y con la boca abierta. Molestó cerró la boca y de obligó a despegar la vista de los risueños ojos de Debbie.

Seamus estalló en carcajadas, Harry volteó rogando por que se tranquilizara, sin embargo las risas de Debbie le acompañaban hasta que ambos se calmaron y ella lo miró amablemente.

-No es broma, señor Finnigan... Soy su nueva profesora  de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

De nuevo silencio, esta vez algo incómodo. Harry notó que Malfoy murmuraba algo a sus acompañantes y estallaban en carcajadas.

-Sean amables con la profesora -aconsejó Dumbledore -No quiero que tengan problemas con ella.

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, esto es solo una prueba, así que ya me daré cuenta de los resultados.


	2. Clases peligrosas

Dos: "Clases peligrosas"

-¿Cuándo has visto que una niña de 11 años entre a Hogwarts para dar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

-Lo vi justo el día de ayer -comentó Harry con una sonrisa fingiendo que no veía la cara de disgusto de Ron.

-¡Sé que lo viste ayer! -Ron se paró frente a él extendiendo los brazos -¡¡Todos lo vimos!!... ¡Pero es absurdo!... Debe tratarse de una broma.

-Yo no vi que nadie se riera -Hermione cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y sonrió a Ron -A excepción de la propia Debbie.

-Me parece aceptable -Harry se acomodó los lentes -Es una niña.

-¡Ese es el punto! -Exclamó Ron -Ella debería estar en una de las casas (de preferencia la nuestra) recibiendo clases para aprender alguna cosa. No entrar y convertirse en profesora cuando podríamos atropellarla entre todos.

-¿Quién la trata como niña Kinder ahora? -preguntó Hermione con burla -Mejor apresúrense... llegaremos tarde a la clase.

-Vamos, Hermione... -Ron hizo una mueca -Entre más tarde lleguemos con Hagrid, más posibilidad tendremos de ser los últimos de conocer al monstruo en turno... Desde que eres prefecta nos tratas como a niños irresponsables.

Harry sonrió ante eso. En realidad le parecía que Hermione hacía muy bien su trabajo y además se notaba que le gustaba mucho. Claro que eso a Ron no pareció gustarle del todo ya que no se acostumbraba a tener que ocultarle muchas cosas precisamente a ella o pensar en invitarla a que escaparan a robar comida alguna noche ya que se suponía que estaba ahí para velar por que las normas se cumplieran. 

De hecho en el día anterior se le vio muy activa guiando a todos esos niños del primer curso. Hubo uno en especial que la miró con adoración incomodando a Harry. El pequeño tenia una apariencia tan frágil que la propia Hermione le indicó dónde estaba su habitación por sí tenia algún problema. El rubio sonrió y le agradeció de manera educada.

De cualquier manera decidió no darle mucha importancia ya que un niño de primero no era relevante.

Caminaron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid y lo saludaron moviendo la mano viendo que él intentaba organizar ambos grupos cerca de los árboles.

-Muy bien -Hagrid sonrió mucho más contento, haciéndoles una señal para que se acercaran a un lado de Neville. Harry miró de reojo a Malfoy que conversaba con sus enormes compañeros y alcanzó a oír algo de "guardabosques" para ser seguido por varias risas. -El día de hoy les tengo una agradable sorpresa -...Harry y Ron intercambiaron una resignada mirada... -Les recomiendo que no se acerquen hasta que les de instrucciones.

Hagrid silbó hacia la arboleda y esperó con notable emoción.

Hubo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que se escuchara algún indicio de la criatura acercándose. De entre los huecos de las ramas de los árboles se asomó una enorme cabeza de un feroz felino y abrió los ojos para mirar a todos cuidadosamente. Varios alumnos retrocedieron mientras otros comenzaban a murmurar.

El animal salió por completo y se sentó entre ellos para sacudir la cabeza y comenzar a ronronear ruidosamente. Su tamaño era parecido al de Hagrid y si había que buscarle semejanza con algún animal _muggle sería con el leopardo._

Harry parpadeó al notar un collar de piel alrededor de su cuello con una medalla colgada del pecho.

-Candy -susurró Harry.

-Esta belleza es un _Nundu _-explicó Hagrid acercándose a acariciar el pelo del felino -Es un poco peligroso cuando tiene sangre pura, pero este tiene varias generaciones de mezcla. Aun así no tiene muy buen humor y no es fácil criar uno...

Lo que podría traducirse como "Animal peligroso de apariencia _adorable para Hagrid". Harry sintió un codazo de Ron, pero no podía despegar la vista de los ojos del animal: uno azul y el otro verde._

-Sólo alguien con mucha experiencia o fuerza puede someter algo así -continuó Hagrid -Cuando es pequeño, este busca insectos, roedores o animales pequeños.

-Espero que no encuentre tu sapo Neville -dijo Ron mirando los colmillos del animal mientras se relamía.

-... eso es por que su hocico es pequeño y algo delicado... así que prefiere alimentos blandos y fáciles de masticar.

-¿Se le puede alimentar con gelatina? -preguntó Neville con nerviosismo.

-¿No es gelatinoso tu sapo?

Todos rieron.

-A este no parecen gustarle los sapos -apuntó Hagrid como si apenas notara ese detalle.

-¿Qué come cuando esta de ese tamaño? -Draco miró con malicia a Harry.

-Cualquier cosa que se deje atrapar.

Harry vio que todos daban un paso atrás.

-Pero no se preocupen -Hagrid rió -La dueña de _Candy se ha encargado de domesticarla muy bien... Sólo ataca a animales más grandes o bajo orden (o cuando le hacen enfadar)._

-¿Qué exactamente hace enfadar a esto? -preguntó Ron.

_Candy_ rugió ladeando la cabeza. Hagrid corrió a ponerse frente a ella susurrando disculpas para calmarla.

-En primer lugar no la llamen como si se tratase de una cosa -aconsejó Hagrid cuando _Candy_ volvió a ronronear y movía su cola lentamente -Si se enfada no podremos controlarla a menos que su dueña llegue... Y créanme que una criatura así puede hacer bastantes cosas en poco tiempo... Dudo que Debbie llegue a salvar a mas del 50% de nosotros.

-Todos estaremos muertos antes de que Debbie pueda calmar a una cosa de ese tamaño -murmuró Ron al oído de Harry.

-Bueno, pueden acercarse -Hagrid convenció a _Candy para que se echara._

Los alumnos se miraron nerviosos entre sí para después dirigir los ojos al felino con recelo. Finalmente Hermione se acercó y extendió la mano hasta tocar la cabeza. _Candy_ la miró y se movió para lamerle la mano delicadamente.

Ante eso más muchachos se acercaron cuidando no pisar al animal. _Candy _apoyó la cabeza en el suelo permitiendo que la tocaran mientras movía su larga cola, en uno de los movimientos casi tumba a Ron. 

La mayoría pareció divertirse mucho. Y se veían mas confiados en cuanto Hagrid dijo que _Candy se había quedado dormida._

-Muy bien -Hagrid sonrió satisfecho -De tarea traerán toda la información sobre el _Nundu... No es bastante en realidad, poco se ha podido investigar..._

Gradualmente el lugar fue quedando vacío. Harry y sus amigos se quedaron un poco más viendo que Hagrid acariciaba contento a _Candy_.

-Creo que _ Candy les gustó...  Me alegra que no la hallan hecho enfadar._

-¿No es peligroso que tengas a la mascota de alguien sin que sepas como controlarla? -preguntó Hermione a Hagrid.

-_Candy no es peligrosa._

-Bueno, solo debe tener mal genio de vez en cuando -murmuró Ron.

-Bueno, si -dijo Hagrid -, pero yo confío en el trabajo de Debbie.

En eso _Candy se levantó y se sacudió la tierra. Estiró su enorme cuerpo  y se internó de nuevo en el bosque._

-¿En serio eso es el _gatito_ de Debbie?

-Se ve menos peligrosa estando pequeña. -dijo Ron.

*  *  *

La profesora McGonagall se veía algo preocupada.

Mientras dio la explicación  para transformar una bolsa en un ratón volteaba continuamente a la puerta. Cuando todos intentaron realizar la transformación ella se asomó varias veces como si esperara que algo ocurriera.

Harry intentó adivinar qué era lo que estaba mirando tan insistentemente y se acordó que había visto a varios alumnos de primer grado entrando al aula contigua.

¿Sería eso?

Justo cuando volteó viendo que  Ron intentaba arreglar la cola de su ratón la cual aun estaba hecha de tela escuchó varios gritos cerca. McGonagall suspiró y salió seguida por algunos que se asomaron para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Los niños de primer grado estaban pegados contra la pared sin dejar de gritar. Unos cuantos estaban abrazados entre sí sin dejar de llorar y otros parecían sorprendidos viendo hacia el salón.

El interior del salón estaba en llamas. Por la puerta se veía el fuego lamiendo la pared amenazando con propagarse.

Algunos compañeros suyos quisieron correr para pedir ayuda mientras Harry veía a Hermione intentando recordar algún hechizo que les fuera útil, pero la profesora McGonagall los detuvo y miró al salón enfadada.

-¡Debbie! -exclamó hacia el interior del aula -¡Apaga eso inmediatamente!

Una luz dorada se esparció por sobre las llamas desvaneciéndolas. Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose hasta que una niña apareció ajustándose los anteojos y miró a McGonagall.

-¿Hay algún problema? -preguntó Debbie con una gentil mirada.

-¿Basta con esto? -McGonagall señaló a todos los niños que aun estaban asustados.

-Oh -Debbie sonrió -Así que _aquí_ esta mi grupo... Creí que los había perdido...

-¡Casi los matas del susto!

-Sólo era una ilusión -protestó la niña -Les enseñaba a distinguir un ataque real de una ilusión.

-¿No podías empezar con cosas sencillas?

-Esto es sencillo -aseguró ella -Un verdadero ataque no se conformará con asustar niños.

McGonagall suspendió la clase de Debbie intentando calmar a los niños y regresó con sus propios alumnos a clase. Harry vio que la profesora obligaba a Debbie a entrar y la sentaba en la silla del escritorio.

El resto de la clase la pasaron en un pesado silencio. Solo se escuchaba el golpe lento que provocaba la varita de Debbie en el escritorio y sus continuos suspiros. Cuando la clase finalizó la profesora McGonagall salió apresuradamente agarrando a la niña sin siquiera dejar tarea.

-¿Qué esperas? Hay que seguirlas. -Ron fue el primero de salir tras atrapar a su ratón (el cual aun tenia la cola de tela).

-No creo que sea algo que nos importe -dijo Hermione enarcando una ceja.

-A mí me importa -insistió Ron y comenzó a caminar por donde se habían ido ambas profesoras.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Hermione y la vio encoger los hombros para caminar también. En poco tiempo escucharon una voz alterada por el pasillo.

-Eres profesora ahora -decía McGonagall enfadada -No debería estarte guiando a la dirección como si tuvieras 11 años...

-Tengo 11 años -repuso Debbie.

-Sabes de lo que hablo, Debbie... Esos pobres niños no tienen la culpa de que no te guste la materia.

-Pero si me gusta -se escuchó un puchero y alguien que se detenía bruscamente -Que no me halla servido como se supone que debió hacerlo es otra cosa... Además los niños se asustaron por nada... jamás permitiría que algo los lastimara.

Harry y Hermione se detuvieron a una señal de Ron quien intentaba asomarse para mirar.

-Sé que es difícil toda esta situación, Debbie, pero tienes que cooperar un poco.

-Es difícil intentar ser profesora cuando tus niños de primero te sacan cinco centímetros de estatura...

-¿Quieres intentando teniendo más edad?

-No...

-En ese caso toma más responsabilidad de lo que tu misma has querido hacer...

Un silencio siguió. Harry se acercó para asomarse ignorando el gesto de Ron y pudo ver a la profesora McGonagall acariciando el cabello negro de Debbie como si la estuviese consolando por algo. No podía escuchar indicio alguno de que la niña estuviera llorando, pero el gesto pareció desolador en verdad.

-Esta bien -se escuchó el suspiro de Debbie -¿Aun debo ir con Albus?

-No te librarás de esto, jovencita.

-¡Pero si tengo libertad para la clase!

-Irás de cualquier manera... Yo no quiero saber que has desviado el camino a la cocina "accidentalmente".

-Si, señora...

*  *  *

En ese día por la mañana había más movimiento del acostumbrado. La mayoría de los alumnos de tres casas estaban reunidos en la mesa de Gryffindor platicando en voz baja con alguna risa ocasional.

Ron se acercó empujando a algunos, seguido por Harry  y descubrió que sus hermanos estaban en el centro apuntando a toda velocidad en un enorme pergamino.

-¿Quién rayos respondió esto? -preguntó Lee Jordan leyendo un poco.

-Araon Glader -respondieron los gemelos a la vez.

-¿Quién cree que una niña como esa mate del susto? -protestó el muchacho.

-Glader lo cree -aseguró George.

-¿Encuesta de popularidad? -preguntó Harry asomándose.

-Estamos reuniendo la opinión de los estudiantes -dijo George.

-Tenemos opiniones equilibradas -explicó Fred leyendo las notas -Todos los alumnos de primer curso piensan que la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras es peligrosa, pero los demás se inclinan por Snape.

-Los de tercer curso apoyan a los de primero -recordó George como si eso fuera imposible.

-¿Una encuesta para ver quien es más peligroso? -preguntó Ron.

-Mas o menos...

-¿Y quien creen que gane? -preguntó Harry.

Los gemelos se miraron consultando la respuesta, la verdad es que para Harry el asunto de la clase de primero había sigo solo un accidente y no esperaba que alguien no lo creyera de la misma manera.

-Hoy tendremos defensa -decidió Fred.

-Agregaremos nuestra opinión después de eso.

Casi todos los que estaban cerca escucharon ese comentario por parte de los gemelos. Así que a Harry no le sorprendió que a la hora de la comida estuvieran esperando noticias del séptimo grado de la casa de Gryffindor.

-¿Entonces están haciendo esta absurda encuesta? -preguntó Hermione algo molesta -Deberían tener mas respeto por ella, sólo es una niña y todo la presionará más.

-Solo si se entera -dijo Ron mordiendo un pan.

-Una niña de esa edad pasa desapercibida -insistió la joven -Podría estar detrás de nosotros.

Ron volteó. Al comprobar que la profesora no estaba detrás miró con dureza a Hermione.

-Un día de estos me matarás del susto.

Finalmente los gemelos aparecieron. Fred lucía molesto mientras que su hermano lucía una radiante sonrisa aunque estaba pálido. Los muchachos de las otras mesas se acercaron con curiosidad mientras Fred sacaba el pergamino y apuntaba con letras remarcadas la palabra "terrible" al lado del nombre de Debbie.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Harry.

-Casi nos mata -gruñó Fred.

-Fue divertido -George sonrió.

-¡No lo fue! -insistió Fred.

-¿Qué tema trataron? -preguntó Ron.

-Ilusiones -respondieron al unísono.

-¿Fuego? -Hermione se mostró interesada.

-Como somos alumnos de un curso más avanzado teníamos que ver una ilusión más avanzada. -explicó George.

-¡Me hizo creer que ese _Nundu_ había atacado a George! -exclamó Fred indignado.

-Debieron ver su cara -rió George -Estaba a punto de llorar mientras gritaba pidiendo ayuda.

-¡No te rías! -Fred frunció el ceño.

-Oh, no -dijo un estudiante de segundo grado -, nosotros somos los siguientes.

Expresiones de preocupación aparecieron en algunos rostros. Los alumnos de primero de Gryffindor y de Ravenclaw sonrieron alegrándose de no ser los únicos afectados.

-Esa niña busca algo a lo que temas -explicó Jordan -En este caso pidió dos voluntarios... y como Fred y George necesitaban conocerla se ofrecieron.

-No me esperaba algo así -insistió Fred.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de conocerla, Ronnie -dijo George divertido -Quizá quiera hacer del salón un capullo arácnido.

Ron palideció al mismo tiempo que otros de sus compañeros.

Si Harry hubiese sabido el efecto que las palabras del hermano de Ron tendrían habría intentado confortarlo. Después de ese momento se le veía preocupado e incapaz de soportar alguna broma al respecto.

La clase de adivinación del siguiente día no mejoró las cosas cuando le predijeron que se enfrentaría a una terrible dificultad. Harry intentó calmarlo diciendo que la profesora Trelawney siempre hacía predicciones como esa, sin embargo Ron se puso más nervioso.

La mayoría de sus compañeros se veían algo nerviosos. Al parecer la escena de la ilusión de la clase de primero les crispaba los nervios de manera peligrosa al mismo tiempo que las palabras de los Weasley. Y la verdad es que Harry los justificaba, jamás esperaría semejante idea de una niñita de apariencia tan dulce. Pero además estaba la propia preocupación  de la profesora McGonagall lo que hacía ver a su profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras algo... peligrosa.

Harry miró la hora en el reloj del salón e hizo una mueca al ver que la clase estaba por terminar. Miró a su amigo notando que murmuraba algo como "que no  termine". 

Cuando la clase terminó se dirigieron al comedor. En la mesa de los profesores podía verse a Debbie discutiendo en voz baja con Snape, pero a juzgar por la expresión que el hombre tenía, Harry pudo adivinar que la platica no era por entero de su agrado. De repente ella se rió y comenzó a mover los alimentos de su plato con el tenedor.

-Así se veían -dijo entre risas.

Snape miró el plato e hizo una mueca de desagrado que habría parado la conversación de cualquiera, pero a la pequeña no pareció importarle y continuó conversando con él en voz baja hasta que arrancó un gruñido de molestia.

-¿Y de verdad era una ilusión? -preguntó con escepticismo.

-Bueno... Media ilusión... Me encargué de quemar ese mueble viejo y apolillado que tanto me desagradaba.

Harry vio que Ron había palidecido al escuchar eso y se preguntó qué clase de _ilusión_ trataría de usar con ellos.

-Resulta infantil -aseguró Snape -Pudiste pedir que lo cambiaran.

-Si, si, si -Debbie agitó su manecita -Pero no quería que lo llevaran a tu _agradable espacio_...

-Eso no era seguro...

Debbie rió como si Snape hubiese dicho algo totalmente absurdo.

-Todo lo horroroso cae en tus manos, Severus -aseguró ella haciendo un gesto.

Hasta ese momento Harry no había notado la confianza que ellos dos parecían tenerse. Incluso en el tren ella había llamado a Snape por su nombre. Y ahora la veía platicando de manera animada mientras él aceptaba responder (aunque fuera con gruñidos) al grado de conversar ante una extraña mirada de los demás profesores, en especial la de McGonagall quien parecía esperar a que algo horrible sucediera en cualquier momento.

 Snape la miró con dureza y el resto del tiempo se dedicó a ignorarla. Eso no pareció afectar  a Debbie que comenzó a hablar de su mascota con Hagrid.

-Solo falta una hora -murmuró Ron cuando terminó la comida y miró a Hermione -¿No puedes convencerla que te de clase a ti?

-¿De repente dejas de admirar a la pequeña Debbie?

-Me asusta cuando las mujeres parecen ponerse de acuerdo en algo -farfulló molesto. Harry tocó la espalda de Ron para llamar su atención y convencerlo de que dejara de hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

-¿No quiere estar en mi clase, señor Weasley? -se escuchó una vocecita a espaldas de los tres amigos.

Ron volteó y palideció mirando una desolada expresión inundando un rostro infantil. Intentó balbucear una respuesta, pero solo logró que los ojos de la niña se humedecieran.

-Debió ser la ilusión -decidió Debbie poniéndose seria de repente como si no hubiera estado a punto de llorar -Seguro no te gusta el fuego ¿verdad, Ron?

-No es por eso -empezó incómodo.

-¿Has visto a tus hermanos? -preguntó entonces.

Ron la miró confundido.

-Tomaré eso como un _no_ -decidió Debbie y cruzó los brazos con una mueca irónica -, sabía que nadie era lo suficientemente masoquista para dejarse ver con una verruga de ese tamaño... Tendré que castigarlos de otra manera.

Debbie se dio la vuelta hablando consigo misma sin notar la perpleja expresión de los amigos hasta desaparecer por la puerta que guiaba a su aula.

-La niña tierna comienza a desaparecer con tantas presiones -comentó Hermione con burla.

-¿Qué presiones puede tener una niña de 11 años? -preguntó Ron enojado.

-Quizá tus hermanos -murmuró Harry.

-Fred y George no molestarían a una niña de 11 años -aseguró Ron.

-Entonces no veo por que Debbie deba castigarlos.

En realidad su había una razón.

Cuando Harry y sus amigos caminaron en dirección del aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras pudieron ver a _Candy corriendo hacia el lado contrario con el lomo de color fluorescente._

Justo a la puerta del salón escucharon a la profesora McGonagall conversar por el pasillo y decidieron entrar  de una buena vez.

Los alumnos que ya estaban dentro platicaban entre sí nerviosos. Para disgusto de Harry la clase estaba siendo compartida por Slytherin y en cuanto entró tuvo que escuchar las burlas de Malfoy.

-¿Tu guardaespaldas personal sabrá dar clases, Potter? -preguntó arrancando risas de sus acompañantes -Escuché que asustó a los niños de primero... ¿será su estilo o solo se explica por que no aprendió correctamente de ese Kinder del que escapó?

Harry quiso responder a eso, pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió de manera violenta y por ella entró una niña enfurecida que apretaba la manga de su túnica con peligrosa fuerza.

-"¿Por qué no empiezas por algo básico?" -Debbie imitó la voz de la profesora McGonagall -"Tal vez así no se escapen los alumnos del aula tan asustados".

Debbie llegó hasta el escritorio y torció los labios mirando a todos los alumnos hasta que una burlona sonrisa apareció lentamente.

-Ustedes tienen cara de ser valientes -dijo Debbie tomando su varita y agitándola de manera casual -¿Verdad?.

Algunos hicieron ademanes afirmativos un tanto desconfiados.

-La profesora McGonagall tuvo la brillante idea de poner nuestra clase a un lado de la suya... Por eso es fácil interrumpirla... Así que hay que evitar eso.

Debbie agitó la varita moviendo los labios y al instante una luz dorada bañó las paredes completamente hasta desaparecer.

-La burbuja mágica tiene usos interesantes -comenzó a explicar saltando de su silla para caminar cerca de los lugares -... si se tiene la suficiente fuerza puede sellar un lugar completamente, de tal manera que quienes estén fuera no se enteren de nada de lo que ocurra... ¿alguna pregunta?

Un silencio pesado siguió a esa pregunta hasta que Neville levantó la mano.

-Lo escucho, señor Longbottom...

-¿E- estamos atrapados?

Debbie lo miró como si no hubiera pensado en ese detalle, cruzó los brazos y bajó la cabeza frunciendo las cejas.

-En realidad si -dijo finalmente  y se acercó hasta tocar un poco la puerta, un brillo dorado deslumbró - Con esta belleza no importará  si se acaban la garganta hasta quedar afónicos ya que nadie podrá escucharlos. Y tampoco pueden salir a menos que sepan el contrahechizo... Francamente dudo que algún maestro se halla molestado en enseñarles ya que lo consideran... _simple._

Por la expresión que todos pusieron todo ese asunto había dejado de ser _simple_. Incluso la expresión de Malfoy podía inspirar angustia.

-Perfecto -Debbie corrió hasta su escritorio y trepó en él -Ahora que he captado su atención hablare sobre las ilusiones... -un halo salió de la varita creando un Troll que permaneció quieto -... generalmente sólo se usa para celebraciones  o esas tonterías que hacemos de vez en cuando, pero también puede ser útil si quieres matar del susto a alguien.

El Troll se levantó agitando su arma y lanzando un temible rugido. Los estudiantes que estaban en los lugares de adelante se levantaron rápidamente para refugiarse al fondo del salón.

-No tienen nada de qué temer... aun -Debbie se sentó y comenzó a agitar sus piernitas en el aire - Los salvaré si no me queda más remedio.

-No creo que un Troll se detenga ante la imagen de una niña por más terrible que parezca -bufó Malfoy levantándose de su asiento al ver que la criatura avanzaba.

-¿Terrible? -murmuró Debbie y levantó su varita deteniendo un golpe que el Troll había intentado dar a un pupitre -Usted me subestima, señor Malfoy... ¿puede detener a este Troll aun sabiendo que es una ilusión?

-¿Por qué temerle a una ilusión? -retó él.

-Para ser un Malfoy no parece tener conocimientos básicos de dones oscuros -susurró ella con una peligrosa sonrisa -Pero para valorar su inocente valentía aceptaré su reto.

El Troll volvió a lanzar un aterrador alarido acompañado de los asustados  gritos de las chicas y golpeó con fuerza el suelo.

Harry frunció el ceño al sentir el temblor de la habitación y vio de nuevo a la criatura. Entonces comprendió: eso no era una ilusión.

-No se alarmen -pidió Debbie levantándose sobre el escritorio -, solo tienen que lanzar el contrahechizo de la burbuja para salir corriendo -hizo una mueca -.. o enfrentar al Troll de manera inteligente.

En realidad Harry no imaginaba la manera inteligente a la que la profesora se refería. Cuando atinó a reaccionar fue para hacerse a un lado y evitar el golpe que destruyó el pupitre ganando más gritos asustados.

Vio que Ron intentaba petrificar al Troll, pero solo logró que un golpe pasara a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, así que se alejó a un lugar más seguro. Hermione se acercó a la puerta rodeada de compañeras que le rogaban que abriera a toda prisa, pero no podía, todos los hechizos que lanzaba parecían inútiles a la burbuja. La mayoría de los muchachos estaban arrinconados al fondo del salón lanzando toda clase de hechizos que pudieran detener el enloquecido Troll que destrozaba los muebles al centro del salón, sin embargo Harry dudaba que estuvieran pensando en uno en particular ya que los resultados eran los mismos.

De repente el Troll se detuvo moviendo la nariz, jaló aire por la boca y estornudó ruidosamente. Harry vio que la profesora Debbie se frotaba la nariz al mismo tiempo que la criatura.

¿Sería posible?

Decidido apretó su varita y corrió en dirección del escritorio. De reojo vio que alguien se acercaba por el otro extremo, pero no alcanzó a mirarle con cuidado ya que tuvo que evadir un golpe. Al estar cerca se deslizo por el suelo y apuntó su varita.

-¡¡_Petrificus Totalus_!! -se oyeron dos gritos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos poderes iban dirigidos a la profesora. Una expresión de sorpresa se dejó ver en la niña y el Troll. El hechizo no pareció surtir efecto, pero la situación se había calmado.

Harry volteó para dedicar una sonrisa al alumno que le había ayudado, pero sólo frunció el ceño al ver que se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

Debbie suspiró y movió su varita desapareciendo al Troll.

-Perfecto -dijo al fin -El hechizo aun es débil para alguien como yo, pero les servirá para intentar algo más... 20 puntos para Gryffindor -murmuró viendo a Harry y volvió a suspirar -... y 20 para Slytherin... El señor Potter y el señor Malfoy encontraron la parte débil de toda ilusión... Solo pongan fuera de combate a quien la este creando.

Debbie agitó su varita y un brillo se esparció por el salón.

-Pueden salir -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hechizo llegó primero? -preguntó Malfoy mirando a Harry con desprecio.

-No importa.

-No pudieron llegar al mismo tiempo -insistió el rubio.

-Creo que siendo quien lo recibió puedo saber si llegaron al mismo tiempo o no -dijo Debbie divertida y comenzó a caminar hasta estar cerca de Malfoy -, en todo caso su hechizo llevaba más potencia... felicidades.

La niña salió y saludó a una impresionada profesora McGonagall para continuar caminando diciendo algo sobre ir por un té.

*************************************

**_Lola:_**_ Cuando dije que era una prueba me refería a fanfiction... Jamás lo había usado y no sé ingles, así que estoy en clara desventaja... Claro que aprendí en un día XD. Y la acción ha iniciado desde este capitulo como has podido ver. Aunque yo opino que tiene bastante altibajos, pero igual me gusta la historia._

**_Laura:_**_ Vaya, así que ya la estas leyendo?.. Bueno, vamos por los 11 capítulos, así que estate al pendiente... Las actualizaciones se harán más frecuentes._

**_Drolyan:_**_ Que bueno que te gusta mi estilo de narración, la verdad es que a veces me cuesta y esto me anima. La historia en sí es mas larga de lo que habría deseado ... No entiendo como me meto en este tipo de líos cuando quiero hacer algo corto...  Claro que entiendo que el capitulo uno sea algo... corto, pero los demás estarán un poco más extensos (en su mayoría)_

**_Kitiara _**_Si, es muy raro... Lo mismo pensé cuando lo leí por primera vez y me dio mucha risa, en especial por la niña y su carácter tan... bueno, ya te estas dando cuenta... esa niña es más de lo que aparenta. Respecto a la pregunta que haces... ¿tu que crees?... ¿Debbie es una bruja adulta a la que hechizaron?_

**_Enya:_**_ Me costó, eso si, pero no podía introducir a la niña como personaje principal cuando la historia es sobre Harry Potter.... como me tiene liada eso. Y no te preocupes, el fic se publicará completo._


	3. Araon Glader

Tres: "Araon Glader"

Un rumor especialmente fuerte se dejó oír en Hogwarts. Se había esparcido bastante rápido, según la opinión de Harry, sin embargo había que admitir que lo valía.

Se trataba de un alumno de primer grado perteneciente a la casa Gryffindor. Harry ya había oído su nombre, pero no le había prestado atención. 

Fue de los que había salido corriendo de la clase de la profesora Debbie. Y según los hermanos Weasley él le tenía más reserva que ellos, a quienes les había sacado tremendo susto. 

Pero en su segunda  clase había ganado 30 puntos para su casa al ser el único que pudo vencer la siguiente ilusión. El propio Harry tuvo la oportunidad de ver a la pequeña profesora con un brazo petrificado mientras caminaba a la enfermería notablemente molesta.

Pero de eso no era de lo que hablaban. No cuando algo de más peso ocurrió ese mismo día en la clase de Pociones. Según narración de otros alumnos de primero, el propio Snape le dedicó una mirada que bien podría ser de sorpresa hasta que cambió por desprecio y otorgó 10 puntos para una casa que no era la suya.

Su nombre era Araon Glader. Se trataba de un niño regordete y de baja estatura con el cabello rubio. No se mostraba interesado en otra cosa que no fuera la comida y cada que llegaba al comedor se le veía tomando postres para comerlos después. Había sido sorprendido comiendo en clases muy a menudo, pero al momento de hacer preguntas resultaba que no le podían bajar puntos.

-Ahí esta -se oyeron rumores.

Harry miró con cuidado al niño sin poder evitar un respingo. Ya lo había visto con Hermione, se trataba de ese niño que, al parecer, la había encantado. Todo su cabello era ondulado y su piel lucía de un color claro que con esas mejillas rosadas le daban la apariencia  de un querubín; ya que, para colmo, tenía los rasgos suavizados y sus ojos de color miel se mostraban horrorosamente gentiles. Aparte de eso era educado y estudioso, no parecía matarse estudiando, simplemente daba la impresión de que todo le era bastante fácil.

Araon se sentó en el comedor y agarró una pieza de pollo para colocarla en su plato. Sus compañeros le hacían preguntas a las que contestaba cortésmente. No parecía estar consciente de lo que hablaban de él. Comía con calma mientras hacía notas en una pequeña libreta y de vez en cuando se rascaba la punta de la nariz con uno de sus dedos.

Entonces Harry notó algo que captó su atención. Las lechuzas habían comenzado  a entrar dejando caer distintos paquetes... Una lechuza negra se paró frente a Araon y estiró su pata para que el niño recogiera el mensaje y una cajita.

Harry no le habría dado importancia si no fuera por que alcanzó a ver una pluma blanca en cada lado de sus alas y su rígida posición o la fría mirada de sus ojos marrones.

Araon recogió la nota para leerla después de colocar la cajita a un lado del plato. La lechuza extendió las alas y se marchó.

-¿Es tuya la lechuza? -Harry se acercó a él.

Araon lo miró y se hizo a un lado para que se sentara a un lado suyo. El gesto era muy cortés y Harry no pudo rechazar la invitación.

-No es mía -dijo finalmente -La vi en la lechucería hace una semana. Se ve bastante misteriosa, ¿verdad?

-Si -.murmuró Harry -¿Sabes de quien es?

-Supongo que del profesor Snape -dijo sin darle importancia -No esperaba que mandara un remedio de esta manera. No parece muy sociable, ¿no?

-Ni lo imaginas -suspiró Harry -¿Para qué es el remedio?

-Para quitarle la pintura mágica a una gatita.

-¿Una blanca?

-Si... Creo que la profesora Debbie esta molesta por eso, ha castigado a los causantes ya tres veces, pero ellos no parecen encontrar el modo de remover la pintura. Parece que el pelo de la gata es muy delicado.

-¿No te caía mal la profesora?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -preguntó Glader con una mirada llena de inocencia.

Ron llegó corriendo de repente, al principio no encontró a Harry ya que no estaba en el lugar de siempre, pero en cuanto lo vio se acercó.

-¿Qué haces con Glader?... Bueno, no importa... ¿me prestas tu pluma de plata?

-Esta en el baúl...

Ron lo miró con gesto impaciente.

-Quizá deberías ir con él -resolvió Araon -, yo debo rociar  a esa gatita con esto  -miró contento la cajita y se levantó caminando hacia los dormitorios después de guardarse un poco de comida en la túnica.

-Insisto en que no tiene nada de genial o _adorable -dijo Ron con un extraño gesto._

-¿Para qué quieres la pluma?

Ron se ruborizó.

-Quiero ver si puedo usarla en una clase...

No parecía ser la verdad completa. Sin embargo no tenía nada de malo prestársela a Ron. Caminaron hacia los dormitorios hasta llegar frente al retrato de la señora gorda.

-_"Dulce explosivo"_-Harry dio la contraseña y penetró a las habitaciones.

Frente a la chimenea, sentado en la alfombra, estaba Araon platicando animadamente con alguien que estaba sentado en un sillón acomodado frente al fuego. Aun tenía en sus manos la caja, por lo que imaginó que se había encontrado por el camino con esa persona.

-No veo la necesidad de que los demás hablen de mí -comenzó el muchachito educadamente -Creo que Harry Potter hizo algo más admirable que yo.

-Harry no ha podido conseguir punto alguno con Snape -se oyó la voz de Hermione -De hecho solo ha logrado que le resten puntuación.

La verdad es que ese comentario por parte de Hermione lo lastimó, Harry decidió caminar hasta la habitación para evitar escuchar más seguido por Ron.

-No me simpatiza -gruñó Ron mientras veía a Harry buscar en su baúl.

-Es un niño muy educado.

-Bastante -ironizó Ron  -Una tarde me lo encontré en el jardín platicando con la profesora Debbie; parece que ella esta de acuerdo con la mayoría de nuestras compañeras (incluyendo Hermione) de que el mocoso es _adorable._

-¿Por qué te molesta eso?

Ron no respondió.

-Solo se me ocurre que estés celoso.

-Nadie con suficiente sentido común celaría a una niña psicópata... -dijo rojo.

-Me refería a Hermione -rió Harry -Aunque la profesora Debbie también podría ser causa de celos, después de todo es una niña bonita... Claro, si quitas el detalle de que casi nos mata del susto hasta puede ser bastante tierna... ¿No es muy pequeña para ti?

-No tengo intereses sentimentales con ella -bufó Ron y tomó la pluma para salir de la habitación.

Quizá se había pasado un poco. Harry salió y se encontró a Hermione aun sentada con un enorme libro entre las manos.

-¿Araon?

-Fue a ver a la profesora Debbie -la joven bajó le libro -¿Qué tenía Ron? Bajó muy molesto.

-Una mala broma.

Hermione pareció comprender. Con un gesto invitó a Harry para que se sentara en el otro sillón y cerró el libro para colocarlo en la pequeña mesita.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Harry?

¿Qué?

Harry la miró sin comprender. Los ojos de ella se mostraban tranquilos y algo cansados, pero no habían perdido ese brillo que tanto gustaba a la hora de hacer trabajos o investigaciones. Sus manos descansaban en su regazo y entre los dedos se veía algo de tinta que las manchaba ligeramente. Y su cabello... alborotado como siempre, se matizaba con la luz del fuego haciéndola ver sencillamente diferente.

-No.

Parecía decir la verdad, pero Harry tuvo la impresión de que se había mentido a sí mismo. Cuando miró a su amiga notó algo de inquietud en su mirada hasta que se transformó en tranquilidad de nuevo y abrió el pesado libro que estaba leyendo.

-Ron se ha visto bastante interesado en la profesora Debbie -dijo ella sin darle importancia -La propia Ginny parece no poder quitarle la vista de encima... Probablemente una niña de tan solo 11 años que entra a ser profesora llama más la atención que un alumno muy dedicado.

-¿De donde has sacado eso? -preguntó Harry.

-Araon me lo dijo así -respondió ella y sonrió con un poco de burla -Supongo que me he puesto celosa de una niña que no ha tenido que esforzarse para ocupar ese lugar.

Harry sonrió algo incómodo por eso. Cuando miró de reojo hacia las escaleras que guiaban a su habitación se topó con una sombra blanca y fluorescente que corría a toda velocidad.

-Yo creo que tú eres la mejor, Hermione -dijo finalmente y se levantó -Hay mil maneras de parecer brillante ante los demás...  Quizá la profesora Debbie encontró una mucha más fácil.

*  *  *

Esa noche salieron para visitar a Hagrid. Harry notó un silencio extraño hasta que se pararon frente a la puerta de madera.

-No voy a dejar que tu reemplazo de clases con mi gata -se escuchó una molesta voz infantil -: bastante fastidiada me tienen esos gemelos como para permitir que un profesor haga enfadar a mi _Nundu _provocando que enferme (o mate) a media comunidad infantil.

Harry y Ron se miraron nerviosos.

-Estoy seguro de que el profesor tendrá sus propias ideas -tranquilizó Hagrid.

-Eso espero -unos pasitos se acercaron a la puerta -Cuando _Dunkel regrese contigo dale un terrón de azúcar._

Ron alcanzó a empujar a Harry a un lado y miraron salir a una niña de la cabaña. Harry tuvo la impresión de que los había descubierto ya que miraba en su dirección con bastante insistencia. Finalmente una sonrisa que los petrificó apareció en sus labios y tranquilamente caminó al interior del castillo.

Justo cuando Harry se disponía a salir escuchó que alguien más caminaba. Se trataba de otro estudiante y bastó ver su cabello rubio y ondulado para reconocerlo. Harry escuchó un respingo por parte de Ron y miró atentamente al niño de primer curso.

Parecía que Araon estaba ahí por accidente; tenía su túnica llena de pelos blancos y fluorescentes y el cabello más alborotado aun. Su mirada era de desconcierto y tenía las manos arañadas. Harry comprendió que había estado persiguiendo a _Candy y, a juzgar por su apariencia, la había atrapado, pero ella presentó resistencia._

Araon suspiró y caminó de regreso al interior con admirable cuidado.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Ron comenzó a reír.

-El gran Glader vencido por una gatita.

Harry ignoró  eso y tocó la puerta de madera de la cabaña. Al instante -Hagrid abrió y les dedicó una cálida sonrisa. En su muñeca estaba acomodada una enorme lechuza negra que ululó  al ver a los chicos.

-Tienen suerte de que Debbie no los halla visto -Hagrid se hizo a un lado para permitirles entrar -; se enfada mucho cuando sorprende a alguien fuerza de la cama.

-¿Esa lechuza es tuya? -preguntó Harry al reconocerla.

-Por supuesto que no -Hagrid acercó a la lechuza a la mesa donde Harry la vio acomodarse y sacudir las plumas -_Dunkel Weich _es algo rígido cuando no conoce a las personas.

La lechuza extendió sus alas en un gesto que pareció expresar fastidio.

-_Dunkel Weich -Ron se acercó para mirarle cuidadosamente -¿También se convierte en una bestia peligrosa cuando lo haces enfadar?_

-No -Hagrid se puso un poco nervioso.

-¿Pertenece a Debbie? -preguntó Harry -Oímos cuando te recomendó que le dieras un terrón de azúcar. 

-Eso es por que Debbie conoce a todas las lechuzas que hay aquí -Hagrid acercó un terrón al pico de _Dunkel _y éste lo comenzó a comer -Se la pasa mimándolas en sus ratos libres. Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Hermione?

-No la invitamos -respondió Ron -Cosas del reglamento.

-No deberían pensar eso, estoy seguro de que a Hermione le daría gusto salir de vez en cuando.

Hagrid se levantó y abrió una ventana por la que _Dunkel _salió. Harry descubrió un mensaje sobre la mesa y miró a Hagrid con curiosidad.

-El viejo Montaigne ha aceptado -Hagrid sonrió al leer el mensaje y vio a los chicos -: su nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-¿Qué pasará contigo? -preguntó Harry.

-Debo hacer otra cosa -él se puso serio de repente -... sabes de lo que hablo, Harry.

Claro que lo sabía. Pero no esperaba que Hagrid solo fuera a darles unas cuantas clases para irse y dejar entrar a un profesor nuevo. En parte era aceptable que la profesora Debbie estuviera molesta por eso, Harry no se imaginaba a ese enorme felino aceptando los cuidados de alguien diferente a Hagrid.


	4. Cuando las cosas si pueden empeorar

Cuatro: "Cuando las cosas si pueden empeorar"

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos sintió un bulto a sus pies así que estiró la mano para tomar sus anteojos y ponérselos. Lo primero que vio fue que apenas amanecía; los tonos anaranjados se debatían en el cielo con el hermoso azul oscuro y por lo que pudo ver comenzaba a hacer frío en el exterior.

Al bajar la mirada descubrió un bulto blanco acomodado sobre la manta.

-_Candy -murmuró alargando una mano para acariciar el suave pelaje y alcanzó a notar restos de la pintura fluorescente. El animal percibió el tacto y comenzó a ronronear ruidosamente. Viéndola de esa manera no parecía el peligroso _Nundu_ que tenía a los alumnos asustados._

Candy bostezó y se levantó estirando su cuerpo. Caminó hasta la orilla de la cama y saltó en dirección de la salida.

Harry revisó el reloj dándose cuenta que no tenía caso volver a dormir, así que se levantó para ducharse. Al pasar por la cama de Ron hubo algo que llamó su atención. Se  acercó y tomó un trozo de pergamino, extrañamente limpio.

Claro que no lo estaba.

Harry se preguntó si su amigo se molestaría por leer lo que estaba escrito. Finalmente decidió que no tenía que averiguar lo que Ron hacía con la pluma mágica y salió de la habitación.

Estar bajo la regadera lo relajó bastante. El ruido del agua golpeando contra su piel le provocaba un efecto adormecedor y apoyó la frente en el pulido azulejo.

_"Eres una pérdida de tiempo, Potter"_

Harry abrió los ojos sobresaltado y giró para ver directamente hacia la entrada de las regaderas.

Nadie.

¿Pero entonces por qué escuchó la voz de una chica?

Seguramente estaba comenzando a dormirse realmente. 

El muchacho cortó el agua y regresó para vestirse. Al entrar en la habitación descubrió a su amigo Ron luchando por despertar mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a _Candy. La gata se movió por voluntad propia y olisqueó el papel que Harry no había querido leer._

-¡Deja eso! -exclamo Ron, despertando por completo e intentó quitar el pergamino de donde estaba. Pero _Candy_ fue más veloz y lo agarró para salir corriendo.

Ron se levantó como pudo y salió tras el animal, pero cuando Harry lo vio regresar comprendió que no la había alcanzado.

-Estoy muerto -murmuró Ron.

-Un pedazo de pergamino no dañará a nadie -le animó Harry, aunque no conocía el contenido del papel.

-¿Qué crees que esa gata loca haga con él?

-Llevárselo a su dueña -contestó Harry recordando que en el tren eso había hecho con la pluma de Malfoy.

La expresión de Ron se tornó inusualmente pálida y se dejó caer en la cama metiendo las manos entre su rojo cabello.

Vaya. Había dejado de ser un simple pedazo de pergamino.

-No debe ser tan grave -insistió Harry -Con un poco de suerte tus hermanos encontraran a _Candy por ahí y le quitarán la nota._

-Y la profesota los volverá a castigar -los ojos de Ron resplandecieron -Eso sería perfecto.

Pero no sucedió. Y a juzgar por la molesta expresión que el profesor Snape dedicaba exclusivamente a Ron, a Harry le vino a la cabeza otra posible "intersección". Con ese comportamiento le dio más curiosidad entender cómo, una niña tan tierna, era capaz de entablar cualquier clase de relación con un nombre como Snape.

Bastante malo era ya que la poción estuviera resultando horrorosa. Harry  habría captado por completo la atención del profesor de pociones, pero resultaba evidente que Ron llevaría ese _privilegio por tiempo indefinido._

Snape se acercó por onceava ocasión al lugar que Ron ocupaba. Miró su poción con desprecio hasta levantar la cara directo a los ojos del pelirrojo.

-Bonito color, señor Weasley -dijo Snape con fría burla -Su vida ha llegado a un punto donde un fracaso más podría resultar fatal -con un cucharón sacó un poco del líquido rojo -Así que no pierda tiempo con sus cursilerías y haga algo útil en su vida.

A Harry no le quedó duda respecto al contenido del pergamino.

Salir de la clase de pociones fue lo más piadoso que pudo ocurrir. Extrañamente Malfoy fue el primero en tomar sus cosas para precipitarse por la puerta. Pero Harry estaba más ocupado en convencer a su amigo de no suicidarse en ese momento.

-Ya sé que el profesor de pociones no es muy agradable... -comenzó Hermione.

-¡No es nada agradable! -interrumpió Ron -¿Por qué cuando realmente ocupo de mis hermanos no aparecen?

Hermione le dedicó una perpleja expresión.

-¿Entonces sabes por qué el profesor esta molesto contigo? -preguntó la chica.

-No esta probado -intercedió Harry.

-¿Te hacen falta más pruebas? -preguntó Ron al borde de la histeria -Supongo que interceptó a esa gata antes que su dueña... ¡Se me ocurre algo mejor!... Ambos vieron la nota y se rieron.

-Debbie no haría eso -defendió Harry.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? ¡Casi nos mata en la clase pasada!

Harry miró a Hermione en busca de ayuda, sin embargo ella no había comprendido la razón de la discusión y le regresó una mirada confusa.

Fue un maullido lo que tranquilizó a Ron. Los tres bajaron la mirada descubriendo a _Candy con un trozo de pergamino saliéndole por un lado de su pequeño hocico._

-¿Vienes a terminar de arruinarme la vida? -preguntó Ron con ironía y se inclinó recogiendo el papel para descubrir que estaba en blanco. -_Possitium._

Las letras se fueron dibujando de manera lenta, Harry vio que su amigo se ponía colorado y alcanzó a leer la nota antes de que la escondiera.

"Gracias, Ron".

-¿Prestaste tu pluma, Harry? -preguntó Hermione confundida.

Harry la miró sin comprender el por qué del comentario. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la nota había sido escrita con una pluma semejante a la suya y miró a Ron.

-Quizá conoce a quien las fabrica -dijo el pelirrojo sin darle importancia.

*  *  *

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras resultó extrañamente tranquila.

La profesora cambió su metodología de manera drástica y puso  todos a buscar información sobre las sirenas. Incluso se encargó de llevar distintos libros para que trabajaran, algunos de dudosa procedencia.

Tras los primeros quince minutos ella se quedó dormida sobre un libro que estaba leyendo. Se había acomodado sobre las hojas y los lentes se le resbalaron por la nariz.

Nadie se había atrevido a salir de su lugar, probablemente pensaban que era otra ilusión y no querían arriesgarse.

Harry sintió un codazo de su amigo y volteó. Ron le sonrió con burla y señaló hacia donde estaban acomodados la mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin. Justo al final del aula estaba Malfoy acomodado sobre la banca... y dormido también.

-Ya se me hacía raro no escucharlo por hoy -murmuró Harry con ironía.

-Espero que jamás despierte -Ron hizo una bolita de papel y la lanzó en dirección del rubio que cayó a unos metros de él. -¿Por qué crees que ambos estén dormidos?

Harry no le había dado importancia a ese detalle.

-Tener 11 años y ser profesor debe ser difícil.

-Quizá lo castigó -Ron sonrió.

En realidad Harry dudaba que eso hubiera pasado, pero prefirió no decírselo a Ron. Al volver a posar la mirada en la profesora descubrió que había despertado y se tallaba los ojos. Cuando ella los miró de nuevo no pareció estar consciente de que todo eso era un aula y abrió los labios para decir algo, sin embargo el timbre la interrumpió.

-Bien -Debbie sonrió a todos -, traerán una investigación completa de las maneras de vencer a esta peculiar criatura. Y para la clase siguiente utilizaremos una ilusión al respecto.

Harry vio cómo Hermione tomaba uno de los libros y se acercaba a la niña. Tras un breve intercambio de palabras sonrió y corrió para alcanzarlos en la puerta de salida.

-Es un libro que habla sobre las sirenas griegas -explicó Hermione cuando estuvo en los pasillos y abrió el libro que tenía en los brazos para mostrar una imagen.

-Lucen mejor que las del lago -señaló Ron.

-¿Eso servirá para la tarea, Hermione? -preguntó Harry.

La muchacha lo miró como si hubiera dicho algo absurdo.

Cuando llegaron al comedor se encontraron con una mujer a la que no conocían en la mesa de profesores. Lucía un bonito corte en su cabello café y sus ojos verdes se mostraban bastante curiosos. Estaba charlando con Hagrid y asentía como si recibiese instrucciones hasta que en una parte de la conversación algo le pareció bastante gracioso y se echó a reír llamando aun más la atención.

Harry caminó hasta la mesa acompañado de sus amigos y  se sentó. Justo frente a él estaba Glader con una expresión que no era exactamente de amabilidad y no le despegaba la vista a la extraña mujer. Sin embargo una sonrisa apareció en cuanto escuchó el saludo de Hermione y se encargó de enfrascarla en una conversación sobre historia del Colegio.

Harry escuchó un bufido por parte de Ron y no pudo evitar pensar que estaba de acuerdo: No le gustaba que Glader monopolizara a Hermione.

El director  Dumbledore se levantó cuando consideró que estaba reunida la mayoría de los alumnos y llamó su atención golpeando una copa con la cucharilla.

-Quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para informarles que el profesor Hagrid hará un viaje, por lo que nos hemos dado la tarea de buscar un reemplazo temporal.

La extraña mujer saludó a todos.

-La señorita Montaigne nos hará favor de impartir la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

El sonido de un plato estrellándose en el suelo llamó la atención de todos.

Debbie apretó los labios y sin preocuparse en ocultar su molestia se dio la vuelta para desaparecer del lugar.

*  *  *

Se trataba de una mujer muy bella, pero para opinión de la mayoría era una boba.

Stelle Montaigne hizo su debut tropezando  con un _gnomo_ que había llevado para su clase, mostrando que no había que confiarse de una túnica tan ligera como la que usaba. En ese momento ganó admiradores masculinos de los últimos grados, pero la mayoría de las chicas estaban de acuerdo en que alguien así no merecía mucho respeto.

Harry escuchó que en otra clase, con el tercer grado, tuvo un accidente con _Candy. Nadie la vio perseguir al animal, pero ella llegó a la clase intentando quitarse los pelos blancos y ofreció 20 puntos a quien le llevara al felino en la clase próxima._

Los gemelos Weasley no parecieron muy complacidos con la noticia. Hasta ahora solo ellos estaban tras el _Nundu_ y la oferta de la profesora Montaigne les estaba dificultando bastante los planes, en especial por que _Candy_ había dejado de rondar por lugares visibles.

Claro que Harry sabía que la gata podía ser encontrada en su cama todas las noches, pero la idea de una bomba creada por los gemelos Weasley en su habitación no le llamaba mucho la atención. Así que guardó el secreto y por las noches escuchaba los escandalosos ronroneos de la gata que lo arrullaba y lo hacía dormir tranquilo. Quizá era su imaginación, pero desde que _Candy_ estaba cerca de él por las noches, ya no tenía esos perturbadores sueños. Así que le había tomado aprecio a la fierecilla.

Fue cuando tuvieron clases que las cosas empeoraron. 

Lo primero que todos vieron fue a _Candy_ dentro de una jaula y a los chicos de Slytherin haciendo toda clase de burlas. Afortunadamente el animal estaba más interesado en seguir durmiendo que en hacerles caso, así que los alumnos terminaron aburriéndose y esperaron la llegada de la profesora.

Por muy extraño que pareciera Malfoy había permanecido en silencio. Revisaba unas notas con insistencia y de vez en cuando hacía un movimiento con la mano hasta que arrugaba la frente y volvía a clavar la mirada en el texto.

Harry desvió la mirada. Le parecía genial que su rival estuviera ocupado en algo. Y deseaba que, quien hubiese provocado eso, siguiera haciéndolo.

Finalmente la profesora Montaigne apareció. Dedicó a todos una bella sonrisa y se sacudió el polvo de la túnica. Parecía que se había caído.

Casi después de 10 minutos, en los que ella se aseguró de estar presentable, volvió a mirar a los chicos y juntó ambas manos.

-Bien -la profesora se acercó a _Candy_ -Sé que han visto a esta pequeña plaga rondando. Así que hoy estudiaremos hechizos útiles para mantenerla tranquila.

Más tranquila no podía estar. Todos los alumnos miraron a una dormida _Candy, quien se había acomodado y ahora mostraba la panza._

Una mano se levantó a unos pocos metros de Harry. Fue difícil no notarla ya que muchos murmullos comenzaron a escucharse. Los alumnos que rodeaban a esa persona de apartaron hasta que Harry y sus amigos pudieron  ver de quien se trataba.

-Aun no he comenzado la clase -señaló la señorita Montaigne con algo de molestia -¿No eres de primero curso, pequeña? Este es el quinto grado.

Debbie mantuvo una mirada decidida y bajó la mano acercándose hasta donde estaba la profesora.  Tuvo que levantar la cara para poder verla. Pero para nada parecía estar en desventaja.

-Sé que es una clase de quinto grado -apuntó la niña levantando una ceja -Lo que he venido a averiguar es el origen de _esto_ -señaló a la gata.

Todos entendieron el sentido de las palabras de Debbie, pero al parecer la profesora Montaigne no y rió tontamente.

-Es lo que intentamos averiguar, pero en clases posteriores. Así que si me disculpa....

Debbie frunció el ceño.

Algunos alumnos se alejaron algo incómodos mientras la profesora Montaigne esperaba a que la niña le dijera su nombre, cosa que estaba claro que Debbie no haría.

-Usted no tiene permiso para usar a _Candy_.

La gata abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su dueña diciendo su nombre y comenzó a ronronear mientras agitaba la cola.

-Tengo libertad de método -murmuró Montaigne dando muestras de enfado.

-De método... No de recursos... así que le pediré que libere al _Nundu._

-No pienso hacer eso solo por que una niña me lo pide.

-¡Soy la más adecuada para hacerlo ya que parece que quienes tienen esa responsabilidad no representan importancia para usted.

-¿A qué casa perteneces?

Harry parpadeó confundido. Claro que era natural que la profesora Montaigne pensara que Debbie perteneciera a alguna de las casas, sin embargo ella no lucía algún escudo o colores distintivos. Sin embargo había pensado que ya sabría que era la dueña de _Candy_, y la profesora de Defensa contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Debbie mostró una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Gradualmente una cínica sonrisa apareció en su carita y comenzó a negar.

-Usted me confunde, profesora Montaigne. Pero no le daré esa información. Si quiere bajar puntos tendrá que averiguar al lugar al que pertenezco.

Debbie sacó su varita y tras murmurar algo hizo desaparecer la jaula en donde estaba _Candy. La gata se estiró y caminó hasta su dueña para alejarse con ella. Cuando la niña pasó por un lado de Malfoy le hizo un ademán y continuó su camino, ignorando las amenazas de la profesora Montaigne._

Después de haber soportado una tremenda rabieta de la profesora Montaigne los alumnos caminaron hacia la siguiente clase. Harry percibió un poco de tensión entre ambas casas, pero el detonante jamás llegó y miraba con curiosidad a Malfoy. Goyle y Crabbe se acercaron para decirle algo, pero el muchacho se limitó a hacer un ademán negativo y tomó el camino que parecía guiar a la...¿biblioteca?

-¡Harry! -llamó Hermione. -¿Por qué estas tan distraído? Llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase.

Harry hizo un ademán afirmativo, pero en ese momento otra voz le detuvo.

-Señor Potter, necesito hablarle un momento.

Los tres amigos voltearon encontrando a una muy seria Stelle Montaigne.

-Explicaremos al profesor -ofreció Hermione e hizo una señal a Ron para que caminara a su lado.

-Ven conmigo -pidió la profesora Montaigne y caminaron juntos hasta llegar a un lugar bastante sencillo y adornado con plantas. Ella abrió la puerta dejando ver un despacho e hizo una señal para que Harry entrara.

Cuando él se acomodó en la única silla esperó a que ella s sentara tras el escritorio notando su sombrío semblante. Eso comenzaba a preocuparlo también.

-Todos piensan que no debes saberlo -comenzó ella -; pero yo opino que tendrás más oportunidad de reaccionar si sabes qué esperar.

-¿A qué se refiere profesora?

-La información ha sido clasificada cuidadosamente. Lo que sé es accidental. -Stelle suspiró - ... Bien, están buscando a  un familiar tuyo.

-¿Quién? -fue lo único que Harry atinó a preguntar, pero frunció el ceño -Yo no tengo familiares... Ellos murieron.

-Si -admitió la mujer -, todos creíamos eso, pero atraparon a un _mortífago y se le escapó algo de eso... De alguna manera hay un Potter por ahí... Uno bastante perseguido._

-Podría ser yo -sugirió Harry con algo de ironía.

-No creo -Stelle rió -No a menos que hallas engañado a todos y realmente seas mujer.

Harry palideció.

-En cualquier caso -continuó ella -Creo que se comunicará contigo en cualquier momento. Necesito que me informes su eso llega a pasar.

-¿Quién es usted realmente?

-Stelle Montaigne... Un _Auror..._

*  *  *

-Ahora resulta que hay un Potter por ahí -Ron revolvió la comida  del plato intentando separar las leguminosas -Una chica.

-La profesora Montaigne piensa que se comunicará conmigo en cualquier momento.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver con la pluma? -preguntó Hermione.

Harry ya lo había pensado. Sin embargo había algo en la ansiedad  de la señorita Montaigne que le hacía sentirse receloso acerca de esa información. Eso y la duda de que las cartas en verdad provinieran de algún familiar suyo. Además la actitud protectora que la profesora emanaba le hacía pensar que esa persona no podía defenderse sola y Harry pensó que sería de su edad.

-No me parece -mintió Harry.

Hermione lo miró no muy convencida.

Un violento sonido proveniente de la entrada al Comedor llamó la atención de la mayoría de los alumnos. Una pila de libros estaba regada alrededor de Glader mientras la profesora Montaigne se disculpaba bastante avergonzada y se levantaba para acomodarse la túnica.

Glader suspiró y comenzó a recoger los libros ayudado de Colin. La profesora no pareció captar su antipatía y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores abordando a Snape con una descarada sonrisa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Hermione cuando se le acercó para  ayudarle a acomodar los libros sobre la mesa.

-Si -Glader sonrió provocando una mueca en Ron -Gracias por ayudarme, Hermione.

-Por nada.

-Dime, Glader -Ron cruzó los brazos -¿Qué hace un niño tan inteligente con tantos libros?

-No son para mí -dijo el pequeño con un respetuoso tono de voz. No había captado la burla de Ron -La señorita Hermione necesita libros para una investigación que esta haciendo.

-¿Desde cuando eres su sirviente?

-¡Ron! -exclamó Hermione molesta.

-Creo que Glader solo quiere ayudar -señaló Harry con tono conciliador.

-¿Tu también vas a darme la espalda?

-No seas infantil -Hermione le dedicó una dura mirada.

-No es mi intención provocar un conflicto -intervino Glader con una apenada mirada. -Iré a comer con mis amigos. Con permiso.

-Bien hecho, Ron -masculló Hermione.

-¿Qué le ves a ese mocoso?

-Lo mismo que le ves a la profesora Debbie -contraatacó ella.

-¡Es diferente!

-¿En qué sentido, Ron?

-Ella es pequeña.

Harry suspiró y continuó comiendo. Una risa infantil le hizo mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se encontró a la profesora Debbie conversando con un grupo de alumnos, entre ellos Malfoy.

Prácticamente vestía de la misma manera que siempre, pero ahora lucía los colores de la casa de Slytherin en la corbata y en la franja del chaleco, así como el escudo sobre su pecho.

¿Por qué?

-¡Es ella! -exclamó la profesora Montaigne apuntando directamente hacia Debbie con un dedo -Así que perteneces a Slytherin. ¡Que conveniente!

Debbie enarcó una ceja apoyando su cara en ambas manos. Se veía tan encantadora cuando mostraba ese inocente gesto.

-Temo que no podrás restar puntos por Debbie, Stelle -dijo Albus con una amable sonrisa.

-No lo haré -Stelle se acercó a Snape -¿Verdad, _Sevy?_

¿"_Sevy_"?

Harry parpadeó notando que los murmullos aumentaban de volumen. El profesor Snape dedicó una desagradable expresión a la profesora, pero ella estaba muy ocupada diciendo a Debbie lo afortunada que era al pertenecer a esa casa.

La niña hizo una expresión de total desinterés y salió del comedor dejando a la profesora con la palabra en la boca, justo en lo que parecía su mejor halago para llamar la atención del hombre que intentaba desintegrarla con la mirada a un lado suyo.

-¡Que niña tan grosera! -exclamó la profesora Montaigne colocando sus manos en las caderas -Si le diera clases le enseñaría a respetar a sus mayores.

Snape alzó las cejas y una burlona sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No parecía estar convencido de que la profesora lograra corregir a Debbie.


	5. Para vencer a una Sirena

Cinco: "Para vencer a una sirena..."

Llegada la noche, los tres amigos tomaron el camino de regreso a la sala común de Griffyndor. Ron tenía una expresión de fastidio y balbuceaba innumerables quejas a medida que arrastraba un pie tras otro. La razón era que Hermione había convencido a ambos de hacer una consulta rápida sobre la tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; consulta que, por cierto, se alargó dos horas.

-Solo tenías que buscar las maneras para vencer a una Sirena –musitó Ron de mal humor – No creo que tu nota se eleve por que llevas también las características básicas para reconocer a una. En todo caso creo que una cola de pescado basta.

-No dirás eso cuando quieras copiar algo para completar tu trabajo, Ron –dijo ella sin parecer afectada.

-¿Por qué fuimos a la biblioteca? –preguntó Harry -, casi toda la información aparecía en los libros que Glader te buscó.

Cosa que aun lo tenía molesto. Pero no podía explicar la razón.

-La biblioteca es el lugar más adecuado para trabajar –señaló ella con voz calmada.

-Para ti todos son los sitios más adecuados para trabajar –ironizó Ron.

-Cualquiera diría que no deseas simpatizar a la profesora –la chica miró a Ron de manera sagaz.

Harry suspiró esperando una nueva discusión. De repente sus amigos habían hecho de la pequeña profesora, su tema favorito de pelea. Sin embargo las palabras molestas no llegaron a oírse y cuando los miró de nuevo notó que tenían la vista en el pasillo. Con curiosidad volteó hacia el lugar y descubrió a una mujer parada con los brazos cruzados, cerca del retrato de la señora gorda.

Debía tener más de 30 años. Su cabello negro lucía suelto y le bañaba los hombros hasta llegar a la cintura acomodándose en graciosos y suaves cárieles. Vestía un camisón blanco de diseño extraño que le cubría los pies y un tenue brillo alcanzaba a verse en torno a ella. Harry no supo por qué, pero podría asegurar que tenía los pies desnudos.

Había algo extraño en ella.

No era el hecho de que jamás la había visto. Su fija mirada dorada era capaz de confortarlo e inquietarlo a la vez, parecía que ambos fueran partícipes de un importante secreto. Un secreto que él no conocía.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Hermione con voz bastante clara.

La mujer miró sin mostrar interés alguno hasta que una cínica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-_Sangre sucia _–susurró la mujer y un aura dorada bañó su cuerpo.

Ron se colocó frente a Hermione. Hasta ese momento Harry pudo reaccionar e imitar a su amigo.

La mujer miró ese gesto con algo muy parecido a la diversión y sonrió.

-Es una compañía que deja mucho que desear, Potter –ella se acomodó los cabellos.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Harry molesto por el comentario.

-No importa...

Claro que importaba, pero las respuestas las tenía ella y no parecía estar dispuesta a compartir una sola.

Pasos acelerados.

Harry agradeció escuchar que alguien se acercaba sin despegar la vista de esa penetrante mirada que parecía desear traspasarlo.

Ella levantó una mano en un gracioso movimiento y el brillo se intensificó hasta hacerla desaparecer gradualmente.

-Potter.

A Harry le resultó imposible no reconocer ese agrio tono de voz. Volteó y se encontró con el profesor Snape. Por instinto miró hacia todos lados buscando algo extraño de lo que pudieran culparlo.

Un maullido llamó su atención y bajó la vista hasta ver a _Candy _sentada a un lado del profesor.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo extraño, jóvenes? –preguntó Snape con un reservado tono de voz.

El incómodo silencio que se expandió en los siguientes segundos le parecieron eternos a Harry.

¿Qué decir?

¿"Vimos a una mujer que se desvaneció"?

Y de cualquier manera Snape no parecía tener la paciencia de esperar una respuesta ya que le resultó más interesante ver correr a _Candy _hacia la oscuridad.

-Será mejor que entren ahora –señaló el profesor y caminó tras el animal –No se meta en problemas, señor Potter.

Era bastante raro encontrarse con el profesor Snape sin perder puntos en el proceso de una charla, aparentemente, amable. Por alguna razón parecía que ellos tres no eran la mayor de sus preocupaciones así que Harry entró a la sala tras decir la contraseña  a la señora gorda. En el interior se encontró con un interesado Glader parado frente al fuego.

No lo estaba imaginando. Ese chico lo irritaba, y lo raro es que aun no comprendía la razón.

*  *  *

La profesora Debbie estaba molesta.

Bastó escuchar  el golpe que dio la puerta contra la pared y los gruñidos de la niña para adivinarlo. Una buena razón para que todos estuvieran atentos a cada movimiento que hacía.

Cuando la niña llegó hasta el escritorio se quitó las gafas y alargó una mano hasta alcanzar un papel. Lo tuvo sostenido sin quitarle la mirada de encima y arrugó la nariz al mismo tiempo que el papel para después tirarlo al suelo. Después se sentó en el desnivel y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos.

Lo que fuera que estuviese pensando le hizo recordar la tarea y se dio un tiempo para revisarla. Ningún pergamino que revisó mejoró su humor. El trabajo de Hermione le molestó aun más y le dio una tarea extra con un comentario algo cruel.

-Ya que le gusta trabajar de más, hará una investigación extra para sus  adorables compañeros –dijo Debbie y miró en dirección de Slytherin - ...Todos...

Por supuesto que hubo protestas, pero eso le costó 15 puntos a Gryffindor y una discreta aprobación por parte de Slytherin.

Después de eso pasaron a la ilusión.

En teoría todos conocían alguna manera de vencer a una sirena, pero en practicas todos demostraron un patético desempeño, esas fueron las palabras de la molesta profesora.

Cuando fue su turno, Harry no pudo evitar suspirar y esperó.

Silencio, nervios... mucha calma.

¿Había iniciado ya la ilusión?

La imagen de la sirena se materializó frente a él. Verla a la mitad del aula remplazó  cada una  de las imágenes que había visto en los libros  y las que conocía. Solo importaba esa preciosa figura de cabellos plateados que le llamaba de manera suave con esa bella voz.

Bien. Ya tenía una sirena en frente. ¿Qué era lo que esos libros recomendaban?

No escuchar su voz.

Pues para eso ya era un poco tarde.

¿Qué más había investigado?

No lo recordaba.

Y no importaba.

Esa voz era lo suficientemente tranquilizadora para no preocuparlo.

Harry continuó caminando y extendió una mano para tocar la de la criatura. A medida que se acercaba vio que el cabello se oscurecía hasta mostrar un resplandeciente tono negro y sus ojos brillaban como oro. La sonrisa de ella lo cautivó y dócilmente se dejó abrazar.

"¿Te gusta esto... Potter?"

Un agudo dolor lo paralizó y apretó los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró parado en un pasillo. A su lado estaba una chica con el uniforme de Hogwarts luciendo el escudo de Slytherin.

El ambiente hablaba de un sitio lejano y viejo. Algo del pasado.

Un muchacho se acercó caminando a pasos veloces y se detuvo frente a ella. Se acomodó el cabello negro detrás de las orejas y apretó los labios en un gesto que a Harry le pareció bastante familiar.

-¿La encontraste? –preguntó ella.

-Malfoy dice que no la regresará tan fácil –respondió el chico.

-Al menos ya sé donde está –dijo ella con fría ironía –No se la pensaba pedir de todas maneras, si el estúpido de Potter no la ha encontrado es su problema.

¿Potter?

Harry miró a la mujer. Estaba seguro de que no la conocía.

-Te ha costado mucho trabajo fabricar esa pluma –recordó el muchacho.

-¿Quieres que perdone a Potter, Severus?  -ella lo miró con burla –Deja que sufra un poco... No es nuestro estilo perdonar tan fácilmente.

¿Perdonar?

Harry extendió la mano cuando la imagen se fue borrando.

No quería que terminara, en especial por que el dolor había vuelto.

*  *  *

Despertó sintiendo un bulto a sus pies. Estiró la mano para localizar sus gafas y al ponérselas descubrió que estaba en la enfermería. No recordaba algo lo suficiente peligroso para estar ahí... solo la sirena... el sueño... ¿Snape?

Al bajar la mirada vio que _Candy _despertaba para saltar e irse.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Casi a los cinco minutos Ron y Hermione llegaron para verlo. La chica tenía una preocupada expresión mientras Ron le relataba con lujo de detalle todo lo que la sirena le había hecho.

-¿Dices que su cabello continuaba plateado? –preguntó Harry.

-Jamás cambió de color –Ron lo miró extrañado.

-Me pareció ver que se volvían negros... Como los de esa mujer en el pasillo.

-La profesora Debbie se asustó –intervino Hermione –Necesitaron de la ayuda de dos chicos más para liberarte de la ilusión. Parecía que ella no había sido capaz de desvanecerla.

-Pero era su ilusión –dijo Harry perplejo. 

-Mezclaste tu mente con la de la sirena –murmuró Hermione -... al menos eso dijo la profesora.

-No lo vas a creer –intervino Ron -, Malfoy fue uno de los que te echó la mano para liberarte.

-No es momento para hacer bromas, Ron –Harry lo miró con desagrado.

-No bromea –Hermione se frotó la barbilla –En cuanto vio que la profesora Debbie comenzaba a forcejear con las manos en su propia ilusión corrió a ayudar.

-Pero ya estas bien –Ron le dio unos fraternales golpecitos en el hombro y miró a Hermione significativamente –La señora Pomfrey nos ha dicho que estarás con nosotros a la hora de la cena, así que te esperamos en el gran comedor.

Harry miró el reloj con algo de amargura. Faltaban mas de dos horas para la cena. Estuvo a punto de pedirle a sus amigos que se quedaran, pero los vio bastante presionados para saber que no tenían permiso de quedarse por mucho tiempo. Así que aceptó esperar.

Durante el tiempo que tuvo que esperar se dedicó a recordar su extraño sueño.

¿Snape?

Si, sin duda... Mucho más joven, pero con la misma amarga expresión.

Bueno. Parecía algo... _suave_ cuando estuvo con esa estudiante.

¿Y ella?

¿Habría odiado a su padre como Snape?

Quizá.

¿Pero qué tenía que ver eso con mezclar su mente con la de una sirena que, se suponía, era una ilusión?

Seguro la profesora sabría.

Cuando Harry entró al Gran Comedor, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a la profesora Debbie en la mesa de Slytherin.

Ella no estaba ahí.

Unas voces airadas llamaron su atención y descubrió a la niña en proceso de retirarse de la mesa de profesores. Ella y la señorita Montaigne discutían sobre las edades adecuadas para ser profesor y los derechos que los dueños de criaturas peligrosas podían reclamar.

Al final Debbie dejó zancada la discusión con un burlón comentario acerca de profesores ineptos, que provocó la risa de algunos estudiantes y la resignada expresión del resto de los profesores (exceptuando a Snape). Ya que, para colmo la señorita Montaigne no pareció entender en absoluto.

Harry había tenido la intención de detenerla, pero con ese humor no se le ocurría que fuese una buena idea. Así que dejó pasar a la niña y se acomodó entre sus amigos.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Potter? –preguntó una educada voz.

-No fastidies, Glader –Ron lo miró con odio.

-¡Ron! –exclamó Hermione molesta.

-Estoy radiante –dijo Harry esperando dejar bastante claro que no quería hablar al respecto.

-Algunos dicen que mezclaste tu mente con la de la sirena –Insistió el niño. Harry suspiró – Eso es muestra de ignorancia –señaló con una misteriosa sonrisa –No pudiste mezclar tu mente a menos que un familiar este _cerca_ para permitírtelo.

Harry miró a Glader.

-¿Tu qué sabes de eso? –preguntó con notable molestia esperando a que Hermione interviniera. Sin embargo cuando la miró, notó que estaba igual de sorprendida que Ron –Yo no tengo familia.

-Es un principio básico –Glader se levantó sin darle importancia –Hasta luego,... Harry.

*  *  *

-Es un principio básico... de magia oscura.

Hermione había pronunciado esas palabras con clara preocupación. Desde que Glader dijo esa frase ella se había mostrado preocupada y pasó las siguientes dos semanas investigando en todos los libros que pudiesen servir. Finalmente (y para  total sorpresa de Harry) encontró justo lo que buscaba en un libro de la zona prohibida.

-En los últimos días he notado que Glader  se ha acercado a Malfoy –murmuró Harry.

-Eso es imposible –replico Ron.

En teoría lo era. Malfoy no permitiría que nadie lo viera tener una buena relación si no era consigo mismo. Si embargo el mismo Malfoy se estaba comportando de manera poco usual. Quizá Glader era una extraña excepción a la regla.

Lo cierto es que Glader ejercía un extraño magnetismo y no solo Hermione se mostraba al pendiente de él. Harry llegó a preguntarse si había existido un chico capaz de agradar a chicas de todas las edades.

-Lo mejor será que hable con él –dijo Hermione envuelta en un ambiente de preocupación que molestó a Harry.

-¡¡No puedes hacer eso!! –bramó Ron –El mocoso tiene una escolta de chicas que pueden defenderlo perfectamente.

-Si Malfoy esta intentando convencerlo de algo malo es mi deber hacer algo.

-¿No será que también te gusta?

Harry suspiró. Ahí estaba esa discusión de nuevo.

El muchacho caminó hasta la sala común y como lo había esperado, ninguno de sus dos amigos se había enterado de su retirada como en varias veces anteriores. Afortunadamente no tenía que pensar mucho en las disputas de sus amigos, ya que les habían avisado sobre la primer reunión para los entrenamientos de _quidditch_. Y era eso lo que ocupaba la mente de Harry durante el día siguiente, en el desayuno. 

Angelina Jonson entró corriendo acompañada de Katie Bell.  Ambas se detuvieron frente a la señora Hooch y se frotaron las manos algo nerviosas.

-La señorita Montaigne se ha roto una mano sobre una escoba –susurró finalmente Angelina. Pero lo hizo con gran nerviosismo que su voz alcanzó a ser escuchada por algunos alumnos que estaban cerca; incluyendo a Harry, quien volteó incapaz de creérselo.

Se había convocado a una reunión al equipo de Griffindor por parte de Angelina, la nueva capitana, y seguramente había estado preparando todo con ayuda de Katie; razón por la que ningún profesor tenía por qué romperse algún hueso sobre una escoba. En especial la señorita Montaigne, quien parecía más afecta a un espejo a despeinarse con el roce del viento.

La señora Hooch, sin embargo, no se inmutó por la noticia.

-Estoy segura de que podrá llegar a la enfermería.

-No puede –dijeron las jóvenes a la vez –La profesora Debbie no la ha dejado bajar de la escoba.

La profesora McGonagall fue la primera  en levantarse y caminar hacia el lugar con expresión disgustada.

Angelina se acercó a Harry y le tocó el hombro.

-Nuestra reunión será en cuanto la señorita Montaigne toque tierra, así que puedes venir de una vez.

-¡Yo no me pierdo eso! –Fred se levantó al mismo tiempo que su hermano gemelo en dirección del campo.

Llegar al lugar y ver ese extraño _espectáculo_ no causó mucha gracia a Harry.

La señorita Montaigne continuaba en el aire para cuando él y el resto del equipo llegaron. Afortunadamente el _convincente_ tono de voz del profesor Snape convenció al resto de los alumnos de continuar comiendo y solo habían salido ellos.

La profesora Debbie estaba sentada en unas gradas y había recargado su carita en una mano mientras agitaba el dedo índice de la otra en círculos. Precisamente la manera en que la señorita Montaigne volaba en esos momentos.

La profesora Montaigne sujetaba el palo de la escoba con su mano derecha. La otra mano la tenía apretada contra su pecho y en esos momentos no parecía importarle su alborotado cabello en lo absoluto. De vez en cuando hacía intentos para controlar la escoba, pero estaba claro que la profesora Debbie tenía ventaja sobre la situación.

-¡¡Debbie!! –exclamó la profesora McGonagall indignada.

La joven profesora se paralizó y volteó automáticamente con una expresión de fingido arrepentimiento mientras el equipo de _quidditch_ veía caer en picada la escoba, con todo y profesora, en algún árbol lejano acompañado de un grito desolado.

-Ops – Debbie se mordió el labio inferior y dedicó su expresión mas tierna a McGonagall –Ha interrumpido mi maldición de la peor manera, profesora... Tirar a la señorita Montaigne no entraba en mis planes... Solo espero que no se halla lastimado.

-Y yo espero que puedas explicarle a Slytherin la razón por la que acaban de perder 50 puntos.

Debbie abrió mucho sus ojitos y se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-No es una acción muy justa ya que no soy alumna de ninguna casa –hizo un puchero.

-No cambiaré de opinión –aseguró McGonagall.

Harry estuvo a punto de sonreír, sin embargo las lágrimas que empezaban a resbalar por las mejillas de Debbie se lo estaban poniendo bastante difícil.

-Los alumnos de Slytherin no han estado implicados –intervino Angelina –No es necesario restarle puntos.

-No se deje engañar, señorita Jonson –aconsejó McGonagall tomando a Debbie de la mano para bajar de las gradas –El efecto que esta niña tiene sobre los demás podría derretir acero si se le permite.

-Esas son exageraciones –aseguró Debbie hipando y se secó las lágrimas.

-Si le resto puntos a Slytherin es por que la profesora Debbie simpatiza con ellos.

-Exageraciones –insistió la niña.

-Te comportarás después de esto –aseguró McGonagall y arrastró a una malhumorada niña.

*  *  *

Esa mañana de Hallowen los tres amigos conversaban de manera animada en el desayuno. Después de accidentes y enfrentamientos entre las profesoras más jóvenes habían llegado a pensar que nada les distraería de la noticia.

Harry no tuvo una oportunidad de llevar una cuenta confiable de todas las veces que Debbie y Stelle discutieron en el pasillo... o en cualquier otro lugar.

En opinión suya Debbie tenía razón al no facilitar a su _Nundu_, pero cuando entraba a conversación el profesor Snape le parecían dos adolescentes peleando por un novio. Cosa que le había causado molestia.

Sin embargo ese día no lo arruinaría nada. Había recibido un mensaje de su padrino Sirius y se verían en Hogsmeade ese día.

Así que en su opinión las profesoras podían seguir con sus infantiles conversaciones. 

Y tampoco podía interesarse por la razón que provocada sus disputas, aunque la profesora Montaigne parecía ser el tipo de personas que Debbie detestaba.

Llegado el momento, los tres amigos caminaron en dirección de la puerta hasta que Hermione se detuvo de manera brusca mirando hacia una dirección con un gesto severo.

-Malfoy –murmuró ella.

Harry y Ron voltearon automáticamente. No muy lejos podía verse a un aterrorizado Neville con Malfoy al frente.

Harry solo recordaba haber visto ese gesto en una ocasión: el día en que tuvieron una clase de maldiciones imperdonables con Moody y la ayuda de tres arañas, así que no había mucho que investigar al respecto y se dirigió a ese lugar.

Malfoy le miró. Sus ojos grises brillaron como si esperase a que eso ocurriera y colocó sus manos en las caderas.

-Ya no te preocupes Longbottom –siseó el rubio con desprecio -, el increíble Harry Potter ha venido a salvarte.

-¿Por qué tienes que mostrar tu horrible persona ahora, Malfoy?

-¿Me extrañaste, Potter? –Malfoy rió –No habrías tenido que verme ahora si no tuvieras la necedad de salvar a todos... – el muchacho rubio miró a Neville con una cruel sonrisa. –Al menos por él podrás hacer algo... Inflará tu ego ver que has salvado a Neville Longbottom aunque no pudiste hacer los mismo con Cedric Diggory.

Unas horribles imágenes acudieron a la memoria de Harry... justo cuando la cruel voz de Malfoy se las devolvió. Sintió furia por muchas cosas y se lanzó contra él antes de que su amigo Ron alcanzara a hacerlo.

La sensación que le produjo golpear al antipático rostro le incitó a continuar mientras ignoraba la voz de Hermione que le suplicaba detenerse.

Claro que no lo haría.

"También somos orgullosos" escuchó una voz femenina que lo turbó momentáneamente. Justo el tiempo necesario para que alguien con más fuerza que él lo levantara.

Harry bajó la mirada. Ahí estaba Malfoy recargado contra el tronco de un árbol con la nariz sangrando. Su respiración era agitada a juzgar  por el rápido movimiento de su pecho, pero él se limitó a acomodarse el cabello plateado sin despegarle la vista. Finalmente una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pero la transformó en una mueca de dolor al lastimar su labio partido.

-No preguntaré –se escuchó una fría voz -, esta bastante claro.

Era Snape. 

Harry deseó que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

*  *  *

Castigado y detenido.

Snape bajó 25 puntos a Gryffindor y lo mando directo a las mazmorras a limpiar el pequeño desastre que los alumnos de primer curso habían hecho. Cosa que no resultó fácil y bastaba con haber visto cada centímetro del lugar.

Aunque a Harry eso no le había importado. Su detención evitó que viera a su padrino y cada que lo recordaba deseaba encarar de nuevo a Malfoy.

¿Por qué no había estado desaparecido como anteriormente?

No lo entendía. Y la verdad es que estaba demasiado molesto como para detenerse a analizarlo.

Cuando Harry terminó de limpiar las mazmorras, tenía los brazos adoloridos y bastante hambre. Estaba tranquilo con la idea de que Hermione y Ron habían explicado a su padrino lo ocurrido y ahora lo único que quería era tumbarse en la cama y dormir. Ya comería al día siguiente.

Cuando dobló por la esquina vio algo que llamó su atención. _Candy _con su pluma entre los dientes caminando rápidamente.

¿No podía Ron cuidar un poco sus cosas?

Harry suspiró y se dispuso a seguir a la gata.

Para ser un gato de tamaño considerable y de pelo blanco, _Candy _se perdía muy fácilmente entre los corredores oscuros. Después de perderla por unos minutos Harry suspiró y giró para volver a la cama, de repente había recordado lo cansado que estaba y, de todas maneras, la pluma no correría peligro en manos de su profesora. Sin embargo, un murmullo, apenas audible, lo detuvo; miró en dirección del pasillo perpendicular y se mantuvo atento.

Se trataban de voces airadas y molestas, ahogadas por un tarareo.

_Candy _apareció de repente dándole un susto tremendo. Harry le miró con molestia, pero al ver su pluma pensó que lo mejor era quitársela lo más pronto posible y volver a la cama. Así que se inclinó para sujetar al animal, pero este devió adivinar sus intenciones y volvió a escapar por el pasillo.

Harry suspiró y corrió detrás de ella.

Justo cuando la alcanzó escuchó una voz que le erizó la piel.

¿Voldemort?

¿Adentro?

Se olvidó de _Candy _ y empujó la pesada puerta descubriendo que había entrado a una oficina. La decoración era de lo más tenebrosa, pero eso carecía de importancia cuando la voz del señor oscuro seguía escuchándose. Harry se detuvo ante una puerta con el escudo de Slytherin gravado y apoyó la mejilla contra la madera para escuchar.

-No me importa si tienen que destruir todo lo que le mantenga oculta... ¡Quiero que la encuentren!

Una risa. La de una mujer bastante joven: una niña.

Harry giró la perilla con cuidado para observar el interior y descubrió que Voldemort en verdad no estaba ahí. Lo único que había era un enorme espejo gravado con sirenas que ahora parecía tener líquido cristalino en vez de cristal. Justo ahí se podía ver a Voldemort hablando con varios encapuchados.

Harry caminó sigilosamente para acercarse. Lo único que alcanzó a ver en el raído sillón de piel fue una manecita pequeña y pudo adivinar la identidad de esa persona.

-Siga buscando, señor.... –rió la niña –a menos que tenga espías más competentes jamás encontrará a Potter.

Harry retrocedió seguro de que no debía haber escuchado eso. El plan era salir de la misma manera en que entró, pero escuchó un horrible sonido provocado por _Candy _ a sus espaldas. La había pisado y ahora estaba en el suelo con una pila de libros sobre las piernas.

Con un movimiento rápido se acomodó los lentes y levantó la cara hacia unos ojos dorados que le miraban con seriedad.

-El pequeño Potter –siseó Debbie con un tono de voz que Harry jamás había escuchado –No me sorprende que te metas en problemas... Lo que me sorprende es que te dejes atrapar de esta manera.

-¿Perdón? –Harry la miró sin comprender.

Debbie rió. En ese momento le pareció escabroso estar en ese lugar y deseó no haber seguido a _Candy_. Comenzó a levantarse para disculparse, pero no pudo decir palabra alguna cuando sintió un frío espantoso subir desde sus pies hasta su pecho. Lo último que vio fue un brillo dorado en los ojos de Debbie junto con una retorcida sonrisa. Después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

*  *  *

Despertó en la enfermería.

Identificó que tenía bastante calor y que a un lado de la cama se veía un frasco con poción humeante color rosa. Estaba bastante cansado y no podía levantarse, pero alcanzó a escuchar voces.

¿Qué había pasado?

Le vino a la memoria que alguien lo levantaba y el movimiento de pasos acelerados y finos recorriendo el pasillo. Pero nada más.

-No puedo creer que después de esto insista en que me quede.

Debbie.

-Solo fue un accidente –se escuchó la voz del director.

-No fue un accidente –protestó la niña molesta.

-Cualquiera puede perder la noción de la realidad viendo al señor oscuro.

-No yo... Honestamente no sé que clase de protección quiere dar a sus alumnos teniendo cerca de un ser tan... _peligroso_.

-Debbie... Te ves muy cansada y alterada, sería mejor que durmieras un poco.

Pareció que ella quiso decir algo más, pero solo se escucharon sus pasos alejándose.

Harry cerró los ojos al escuchar que las cortinas se abrían.

-Por fin despertaste.

El muchacho miró al director y encontró fuerzas para sentarse.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Un pequeño accidente que te congeló el cuerpo. El hechizo pudo revertirse antes de que te congelara el corazón.

-Suena grave...

-Me alegra que Debbie reaccionara a tiempo para impedirlo. Pero tendrás que permanecer un tiempo más en reposo.

-¿Quién fue? –preguntó Harry.

-No importa por que ya estas bien... Y temo que no me corresponde decirlo de todas maneras.

-El espejo... Voldemort –recordó el muchacho.

-Es un interesante artefacto cuando sabes usarlo –dijo el director de manera ausente y sacó una pluma para colocarla en la mesita que estaba a los pies de la cama de Harry –Usa con cuidado esto, Harry, es más que una pluma con tinta invisible y si cayera en malas manos podría ser la causa de muchas desgracias.

**Continuará...**

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

Notas de la autora: 

Muchas gracias a quienes han apoyado este fanfic.

Cuídense.


	6. Conocimientos inadecuados

Seis: "Conocimientos inadecuados"

-Oye, Potter, ¿no ha pensado _Madame_ Pomfrey en regalarte una membresía para la enfermería?

Harry apretó los puños y pensó que el par de gorilas que acompañaban a Malfoy no podrían ayudarlo a tiempo si le hacían enfadar de nuevo. 

Ciertamente comenzaba a realizar visitas constantes a la enfermería, cosa que le molestaba ya que no recordaba tener un accidente que valiera la pena; pero lo que había logrado molestarlo más era recordar que Malfoy había arruinado su salida a Hogsmeade de manera absurda.

Y eso implicaba no haber tenido una charla con su padrino.

Estuvo a punto de contestar, pero una voz lo interrumpió a tiempo.

-Las membresías no se manejan en este colegio, señor Malfoy –intervino la profesora Debbie, quien venía caminando por el pasillo con su gata abrazada y miró a Harry con cuidado –Me gustas más así Harry: _respirando y calientito_.

Harry se ruborizó. Para su sorpresa no escuchó una risa burlona de Malfoy ni de sus acompañantes.

La niña soltó a su gata y la vio correr por el pasillo con un aire de notable orgullo al mismo tiempo que la voz de la profesora Montaigne se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

-Oh, mira la hora –Debbie revisó su reloj justo al instante que Stelle aparecía con la clara intención de preguntarle algo –Acabo de recordar que tengo una clase importante.

Harry vio que Malfoy revisaba también su reloj y fruncía un poco el ceño para caminar en la misma dirección que la niña mencionando algo de una tarea. Crabe y Goyle no se molestaron en preguntar y caminaron hacia el gran comedor, pero Harry habría deseado hacer algún comentario, ya que la biblioteca no quedaba en esa dirección. Sin embargo la chillona voz de la profesora Montaigne lo detuvo.

-Harry. Las cosas se están poniendo difíciles allá afuera ¿No has sabido nada de esa persona?

Estaba claro que se refería a su supuesto pariente con vida.

Harry se movió un poco incómodo.

-¿Cómo cree que sea?

La señorita Montaigne lo miró confusa por esa pregunta y jugueteó con sus manos.

-Alguien con mucho poder, quizá –dijo finalmente -, solo de esa manera podría explicar que no la hubieran encontrado aun.

Harry notó algo de enfado en los ojos de la mujer. Por alguna razón no parecía gustarle que esa persona fuera, como ella decía, tan poderosa.

-Yo jamás he sabido de alguien más de mi familia que este con vida –dijo Harry con cuidado.

-Aún así ella aparecerá. Los Potter no pueden dejar de comunicarse entre ellos.

La señorita Montaigne caminó hacia el gran comedor.

Harry estaba seguro de que no había dicho las últimas palabras con intención de decirle algo, pero por alguna razón deseó que fueran ciertas y esa persona se comunicara con él.

-La profesora Montaigne es una persona muy peculiar –se escuchó la educada voz de Glader. Harry volteó a verlo.

¿Acaso iba a tener un encuentro desagradable detrás de otro?

El pequeño permanecía con los brazos cruzados y le miraba con tranquilo interés.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Harry.

-Bueno... –Glader enderezó su cuerpo -... este es el camino al gran comedor y es hora de la comida. Pronto muchos pasarán por aquí también, pero me gusta adelantarme si es posible. No soporto estar detrás de nadie.

-¿Por qué tienes que ayudar a Hermione? –Harry lo miró con enfado. En especial por que no tenía intención de preguntar eso y mostrar demasiado interés.

-Alguien debe ayudarle a desarrollar sus admirables capacidades –declaró Glader y comenzó a caminar hacia el gran comedor –La señorita Granger necesita de mi ayuda ya que no tiene la de nadie más.

-Eso es una tontería.

-¿Por qué no aclaras tus sentimientos, Harry? Quizá así puedas ver más allá de esas peligrosas mezclas mentales.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La señorita Montaigne busca a un pariente tuyo... Tu mismo haz comenzado a buscarlo... Si alguien puede ver de quién se trata eres tu... pero estas tan distraído con algo, que simplemente no eres capaz de ver nada.

-¿También es un _principio básico_ de magia oscura? –preguntó Harry al instante que el pasillo comenzaba a llenarse de alumnos.

Algunas de las chicas que alcanzaron a escuchar la pregunta se acercaron indignadas y se colocaron frente a un pálido Glader.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? –demandó Hannah Abbott, una alumna de Hufflepuff.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices –apoyó otra.

-No hay cuidado –aseguró Glader con admirable educación e hizo una inclinación en dirección de ambas chicas –Estoy seguro de que Potter no lo ha dicho con mala intención. Con permiso.

Harry habría deseado caminar también hacia el comedor, pero una joven de la casa de Slytherin lo detuvo con fuerza.

-No me importa quién seas o lo que la gente _cree_ que hiciste, vuélvete a acercar a Glader para lastimarlo y te haré otra cicatriz en la cabeza.

La chica se alejó sin hacer caso a las miradas de las otras dos  y empujó a una compañera suya al gran comedor.

Era una extraña manera de reaccionar, pensó Harry cuando pudo entrar al comedor, buscar a sus amigos y sentarse con ellos. De reojo miró el lugar que ocupaba Glader y descubrió a Lavender tocándole el hombro como si deseara darle ánimos.

-Oye, Hermione.

-Mmm –la muchacha levantó la cabeza de un libro y lo miró.

-¿Has conversado con Glader sobre _aquel_ asunto?

Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿A ti también te importa lo que le pase al acaparador?

-¡¡Ron!! –exclamó Hermione molesta.

-Dinos, _señorita prefecta_ –Ron la ignoró -¿El pequeño Glader esta en  peligro?

Hermione se levantó e hizo una seña para que la siguieran. Harry fue el primero en levantarse y caminaron hasta un solitario  lugar donde ella se detuvo y los miró con seriedad.

-Platique con Araon –confirmó ella.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? –Ron la miró molesto, pero la chica lo detuvo con una mirada fría.

-Araon tiene muchos conocimientos de magia oscura gracias a influencia de su padre: Allan Glader.

Harry no dijo nada. En realidad no sabía que tenía que ver una cosa con otra.

-Allan J. Glader es un _auror_ –informó Ron con la cara roja –El ministerio de magia lo encontró un mes después de que tu-sabes-quien regresara. Fue emboscado y no pudo salir con vida.

-Así es –confirmó Hermione –Araon dijo que estaba adquiriendo todos esos conocimientos para ocupar el lugar de su padre.

Parecía una explicación aceptable, pero Harry no podía quitarse de la cabeza que había algo que no estaba bien. Así que evitó hablar más del tema y recordó a sus amigos la siguiente clase; cosa que ganó una mala cara de Ron. La siguiente clase era con Snape.

*  *  *

Pensar que el incidente con Glader pasaría desapercibido fue un poco inocente. Harry se irritó al notar las miradas asesinas y otras tantas molestas de todas las chicas que pudo encontrarse. Alguna de ellas se atrevió a hablarle solo para amenazarlo de manera ridícula mientras era apoyada por otras amigas más. Otras, simplemente, agachaban la cabeza para conversar entre ellas.

Eso era en verdad molesto. Y hasta Ron tuvo que discutir con un grupo de chicas, entre las cuales estaba incluida su hermana menor, para ganar un golpe que le dejó la nariz roja.

Hermione tuvo la acertada decisión de defender a Ron y avergonzar a las muchachitas, pero Harry estuvo seguro que su amigo no había agradecido el ultimo comentario.

-... a Araon no le gusta la violencia, ¿lo olvidan?

Ron bufó y agarró a Harry para caminar a las afueras del colegio ignorando la discusión que Hermione había iniciado sobre los gustos del niño como si se tratase de una teoría importante.

-Claro que no le gusta la violencia –ironizó Ron -, solo engatusa al total de las chicas del colegio para que peleen por él, ¿Por qué habría de mostrarse violento? No lo necesita.

Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-¿Crees que a Hermione le guste? –preguntó Harry odiándose al instante por intentar averiguar aquello.

-¡Es un niño de 11 años! –exclamó Ron indignado –Hermione ya tiene 15, no debería fijarse en un bebe que se limpia la nariz con la túnica a mitad de una clase.

-¿Hace eso?

-Las chicas le toman fotos con la excusa de hacer un artículo –Ron torció los labios –Lo único interesante de Glader es que podría ser humillado por Malfoy en cualquier momento. Espero poder ver eso.

Pero Harry dudaba que Malfoy tuviera tiempo  para desperdiciarlo, aun si era humillando a Glader, ya que al llegar al campo de _quidditch _lo vio muy ocupado con un libro en las rodillas y la profesora Debbie frente a él haciendo algunos movimientos con la varita que el rubio miraba con atención.

-¿Qué diablos...? –Ron arrugó la frente enfadado y estuvo a punto de caminar hacia la pareja, pero Harry lo detuvo y lo obligó a caminar hasta un lugar discreto desde donde podrían mirar sin ser descubiertos.

-¿Un combate con espadas? –preguntó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras -¿No es _arcaico _para un mago?

-Ninguna habilidad estorba –contestó Debbie cruzando sus bracitos –Yo sé esgrima. Es muy útil cuando no tienes una varita a la mano.

-¿Y que tal si tu oponente si tiene una varita? –el rubio la miró con fastidio – Un _Avada Kedavra _aventaja a una espada.

La niña pareció estar a punto de negar eso, pero cerró de nuevo la boca mirando a Draco hasta torcerla un poco.

-Si, puede ser un problema –admitió –Pero hasta el oponente más tranquilo tiene un orgullo por el cual pelear. El combate en esgrima es el más usado, aun en los círculos oscuros.

Malfoy pareció satisfecho con esa explicación. Pero Harry no lo estaba, y al ver  un poco a su amigo supo que coincidían en ello.

-¿Usted lo ha hecho? –preguntó Malfoy con clara curiosidad.

-Mi vida esta llena de experiencias que valen oro –declaró ella agachándose para recoger una espada y entregarla al rubio -, claro que alguien de 11 años no tiene mucho de qué conversar, ¿Cierto, señor Malfoy?

-Eh... si –dijo él ruborizándose.

-Perfecto –ella tomó la otra espada y miró al chico –Veamos si las admirables habilidades de los Malfoy siguen intactas.

Un duelo.

Harry vio que Ron preparaba su varita y pensó que no sería necesario salir a proteger a la niña; quien, tras los primeros movimientos, había mostrado una agilidad digna de su oponente.

También había que admitir que Malfoy era un buen esgrimista, la verdad es que Harry no le habría atribuido esa cualidad de no estar viéndolo personalmente.

-No tenemos nada que hacer aquí –declaró Harry deseoso de no ser notado. Ron lo miró con incredulidad hasta que suspiró y ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso.

-¿Por qué ese idiota tiene que recibir clases individuales?

Si. Por qué. 

Harry se acomodo los lentes al ver a una molesta señorita Montaigne caminar hacia ellos y detenerse de manera brusca.

-¿Han visto a la _profesora _Debbie? –preguntó al instante.

Harry y Ron se miraron.

-No –contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Rayos! –Stelle se mordió el labio inferior -¡Me ha estado evitando!

Molesta como estaba no notó que una niña se acercaba de manera gradual. A Harry le habría gustado avisarle para que dejara de hablar de esa manera de la señorita Debbie, pero ya era muy tarde.

-Stelle –se escuchó la adorable voz de la niña –Tienes una no muy brillante manera de hablar de los demás.

-¡Me provocaste una lesión mágica! –la profesora Montaigne pareció olvidarse que él y Ron continuaban ahí y colocó sus manos en las caderas –No puedo hacer ningún hechizo correctamente.

-¿Pero podías hacer uno de manera correcta? –preguntó la niña sorprendida.

-Retira la lesión –exigió la profesora.

Debbie permaneció callada gasta que una adorable sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-No –dijo finalmente y continuó con su camino hacia el castillo.

Harry habría deseado que eso terminara ahí, sin embargo la profesora Montaigne parecía en verdad enfadada.

-Una lesión de este nivel no corresponde a una niña de 11 años... Eres huérfana, ¿No?... ¿O podría resultar que todo lo que se relaciona contigo es mentira?

-Yo no haría una aseveración semejante –Debbie se detuvo.

-Yo no ocultaría tantas cosas –Stelle cruzó los brazos –Crías a un _Nundu _y vienes a este colegio a dar clases... Tu eres más de lo que aparentas, mi pequeña Debbie.

La niña giró para ver a la profesora directamente. Su expresión permanecía fría, bastante en realidad. Pero sus ojos dorados no lucían ajenos a cada palabra que acababa de escuchar y un tenue brillo apareció en cuestión de segundos. Tan rápido que Harry se preguntó su había existido realmente.

-Usted.... –masculló la niña frunciendo el ceño -... usted...

-¿Vas a hacer otra niñería? –la señorita Montaigne enarcó una ceja -¿Qué tal una maldición para que mi varita aparezca flores? Eso parece ir contigo, Debbie.

La pequeña bajó la cara y el flequillo le cubrió los ojos. Empuñaba las manos hasta que volvió a levantar la barbilla con una mirada colérica.

-¡¡Usted me irrita!! –exclamó la pequeña al momento de sacar su varita y dirigirla hacia la mujer mayor. –_Cruc-..._

-¡Detente! –tronó una voz potente y fría.

La niña cerró los labios apretándolos. Al mismo momento Harry y Ron vieron a un molesto Snape caminar hacia ellos con una velocidad envidiable.

-Solo un poco –susurró Debbie con un encanto que erizó la piel de los presentes. La propia Stelle la miró horrorizada.

-¡¡Por supuesto que no!!

Snape pareció sospechar que la situación estaba por escapársele de las manos y se inclinó para abrazar  a la niña ignorando su exclamación de sorpresa. Tardó un poco en someterla y ello provocó que los lentes de Debbie resbalaran por su nariz estrellándose en el suelo. Ella parpadeó como si tratara de averiguar lo que estaba pasando hasta que miró a la señorita Montaigne y gimió escondiendo la carita en el pecho del hombre.

-¡Ella me hace perder el control! –sollozó la niña.

Snape apretó los labios dedicando una fría mirada que Stelle no vio por estar sacudiéndose el polvo. Dirigió una clara advertencia a Harry y a Ron y se dio la vuelta sin decir nada con una llorosa niña en sus brazos.

-¡¡¡A un lado!!! –rugió Snape con energía a un alumno que había tenido la mala suerte de atravesarse en su camino –¡10 puntos menos a Slytherin!

Algo en verdad extraño estaba ocurriendo, decidió Harry y volteó a ver la cara de incredulidad de Ron. Le cruzó por la cabeza preguntar a la señorita Montaigne, pero ella ya se había levantado y caminaba hacia la cabaña de Hagrid diciendo innumerables palabras que Harry no esperaba oír precisamente de ella.

Un ambiente tenso inundó el lugar hasta que Ron se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Ni mi madre es tan protectora.

-¿Te parece? –preguntó Harry sin estar seguro de entender lo que acababa de decir.

-Ahora que lo pienso la profesora Debbie trata a Snape con mucha familiaridad... como si se conocieran perfectamente. Si no fuera por que ella tiene 11 años me atrevería a decir que son íntimos amigos...

-No estarás insinuando que son familia, ¿verdad?

-No la culparía de no decir su apellido si fuera así –Ron hizo una mueca de asco –Yo también ocultaría mis orígenes si tuviera que estar relacionado con Severus Snape.

Pero no parecía ser algo muy coherente. Snape estaba al pendiente de la niña como si temiera que algo fuera a lastimarla o a enfurecerla. Lo último parecía más adecuado a las acciones del profesor.

¿Qué pasaría si algo enfurecía a la niña y él no estuviera cerca para evitar que actuara?

-Ella iba a lanzar un _Cruciatus_ –dijo Harry con seguridad.

-Creo que solo quería asustar a la profesora Montaigne. _Nuestra_ Debbie es terrible en clases, pero no creo que sea tan estúpida como para practicar algo siendo tan pequeña.

-Es profesora, ¿No? Somos de quinto grado. Ella debería saber de esas cosas y más... después de todo se supone que aprendemos de ella.

_Notas de la autora._

_Bueno, otro corto y quizá uno de los más extraños por insinuar tanto y no responder nada._

_Algunos, quizá, ya notaron que esta historia trata de respetar algo de la narrativa original... O sea... todo se narra alrededor de Harry... Si Harry no se da cuenta de algo, nosotros tampoco... Claro, afortunadamente tenemos más pistas y menos problemas para ver algunas cosas, pero fuera de eso no estamos más enterados de lo que pasa._

_La razón por la que decidí hacer este tipo de narración fue mera curiosidad y también el reto que representa... Desde el capitulo 4 estuve a punto de usar otra narración desde otros personajes... incluso tarde bastante tiempo en lograr continuar... Pero Oh inspiración... llegó la luz que estaba esperando XD y pues estos son parte de los resultados._

_Bueno, ahora a los reviews:_

_Melianay_:  Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, las respuestas serán resueltas (la mayoría) no desesperes.

_Lolo_: Bueno, espero que las notas de autor se relacionen con el comentario que hiciste favor de dejar, sin embargo debo confesar que algunas características de los personajes serán variadas... temo que es cosa mía y la costumbre que tengo de narrar, espero no cambiar mucho. Respecto a la pluma y a lo demás se resolverán pronto... unas revisiones más y veremos si lo escrito realmente queda. Gracias.


	7. Una posesión peligrosa

_"Junto a tu recuerdo"_

********************************************

Un regalo para los amantes del quidditch y para aquellos que piensan que Glader no sirve más que para estar presente en momentos exactos y fastidiar a las personas idóneas.

********************************************

Siete: "Una posesión peligrosa"

La profesora Debbie entró al aula con dos pergaminos en sus manecitas. Su expresión cambiaba de incrédula a molesta y estuvo tan concentrada en ambas notas que tropezó con el desnivel que estaba cerca de su escritorio. Afortunadamente solo se tambaleó un poco antes de recuperar el equilibrio y mirar a todos sus alumnos.

-Como podrán notar no tengo lentes –comenzó ella con notable vergüenza y agitó los dos pergaminos que había estado mirando -, así que no puedo leer lo que escribieron mis dos _adorables _colegas en estos papeles viejos.

La niña chasqueó la lengua en clara señal de desagrado.

-Podría leerlos para usted, profesora –dijo Hermione de manera solicita.

-No tiene importancia –Debbie sonrió.

-Pero a Granger le gustaría ayudar en serio –siseó Malfoy con una burlona sonrisa –El trabajo extra que ha hecho para nosotros es tan completo que sería una pena no explotar su _potencial_. 

-Al menos ella tiene un potencial adecuado para hacer un trabajo y no necesita lamer los zapatos de ningún profesor –Ron lo miró molesto.

-¡¡Basta!! –Debbie cortó la disputa golpeando uno de los escritorios de los alumnos. Al ver que el silencio volvía al aula sonrió y volvió a concentra su atención en los dos pergaminos –Señor, Malfoy, deje de perder el tiempo y léame esto.

El muchacho se levantó de mala gana sin dejar de ver a Ron hasta acercarse a la pequeña profesora y tomar ambos papeles.

-El profesor Snape ha pedido permiso para que los integrantes del equipo de Slytherin se reúnan.

-Que desconsiderado de su parte –Debbie frunció el ceño –Sabe que sin lentes no veo ni la punta de mi nariz... ¿Qué dice el otro pergamino?

-Lo mismo –Draco miró a Harry con desprecio -, pero esta escrita por la profesora McGonagall.

-_Quidditch_ – la niña arrastró la palabra con desagrado –Alguien debería prohibir que los magos treparan a objetos tan inestables. En fin, es su vida.

Para completo disgusto de Harry, la profesora Debbie les indicó que tenían que salir al mismo tempo. El chico hizo lo posible por no hacer caso a Malfoy para estar con el resto del equipo, pero el tenerlo caminando a su lado le hacía difícil las cosas.

-Te vi el miércoles pasado –Malfoy arrastró las palabras y rió -... junto al pobretón Weasley, entre los arbustos... Y me pregunté si en espectáculo fue digno del gran Harry Potter.

-Lo que hagas me tiene sin cuidado, Malfoy –declaró el chico deseando que los caminos se separaran antes de que se enfadara lo suficiente como para echársele al cuello.

-Pero te importa _ella_ –no era una pregunta – Y a ella le importas _tu_... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?

-No sé de lo qué me estas hablando.

Malfoy se detuvo justo donde los caminos se separaban.

-Imbécil.  Hasta un Malfoy se entera de lo que te ocurre mucho antes que tu.

En definitiva Malfoy estaba actuando de forma extraña. Harry lo vio caminar hacia el lado opuesto y llegó a preguntarse si algo particularmente pesado le había caído en la cabeza para hacerle perder mas de la mitad de su _encanto_.

Pronto decidió que no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso y corrió para reunirse con el resto del equipo.

-Me alegra que esta reunión se realice sin percances –Angelina Jonson saludó a todos con una sonrisa –Así que no tendrán oportunidad de conversar sobre la melodramática caída de la profesora Montaigne o del gusto que les dio que la profesora McGonagall restara puntos a Slytherin.

Harry sonrió. En la reunión pasada habían estado conversando más de ello y Angelina desistió de sus intentos por centrar la atención en algunos nuevos programas de entrenamientos.

-Desde la ocasión pasada iba a presentarles a nuestro nuevo guardián. Las pruebas finalizaron la semana pasada.

El alumno entró. Harry habría esperado ver entrar a un alumno del último curso, en verdad lo habría preferido.

-Debes estar bromeando –George miró al alumno que se reunía con ellos al momento que Fred empezaba a reír.

-Esta bien, Angelina –Fred se controló -, es una buena broma, pero ¿quién es nuestro nuevo guardián?

-Él es nuestro nuevo guardián –repuso ella molesta.

-¿Glader? –preguntó Harry.

-Como ustedes estaban muy ocupados persiguiendo a la gata de la profesora Debbie –Katie miró a los gemelos –tuvimos que hacer la prueba nosotras solas.

Alicia Spinnet hizo un ademán afirmativo y dijo:

-Glader reúne los requisitos.

-¡Mucho gusto! –saludó el pequeño con empalagosa educación -¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

-¿Podrías ser un poco más rudo en el juego? –George lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No queremos que Slytherin tenga más razones para burlarse de nosotros –explicó Fred.

-No se preocupen –Araon miró a ambos. Harry no notó nada de agresividad en sus ojos -¡Ganaremos ese partido!

-Habría preferido que dijera: "Los haremos papilla" –dijo Fred al oído de Harry.

*  *  *

Harry pensó que no solo ocuparían de un milagro para ganar el partido con semejante guardián. También ocuparían guardaespaldas para evitar que las muchachas se acercaran demasiado a Glader.

La situación llegaba a casos realmente ridículos, en especial por que había chicas de Slytherin entre las animadoras del nuevo guardián de Gryffindor en las gradas.

-El efecto que tienes en las muchachas resulta interesante –señaló Katie con una risita despeinando a Araon –Cuando seas mayor vas a tener que quitártelas con espátula.

-Espero no tener que hacer algo tan grosero –el niño las miró con clara preocupación.

-Angelina –Fred se acercó a ella de manera discreta –Esta broma me pone los nervios de punta. No tienes que ser así con nosotros solo por distraernos un poco con el _Nundu_ de la profesora Debbie.

-No es una broma –insistió la capitana.

-No te preocupes, hermano –George dio un fraternal golpecito a Fred para animarlo –Hagamos nuestro trabajo y dejemos que Harry haga el suyo.

Harry sonrió. Buscaría la _snitch _y la atraparía antes de conocer las habilidades del su nuevo guardián.

Finalmente la hora llegó.

Para ser un niño de apariencia frágil, Glader pisó el terreno de juego con bastante seguridad al momento que los espectadores explotaban en gritos y aplausos.

Ambos equipos se reunieron en el centro del campo y esperaron a que la señora Hooch anunciara el inicio del partido.

Claras risas de burla comenzaron a escucharse, pero Glader se mantuvo atento a las recomendaciones de la profesora como si nada más existiera.

¿Cómo lo hacía?

Finalmente todos montaron en sus escobas y un largo pitido marcó e inicio del partido.

Harry se colocó sobre el resto de los jugadores observando con cuidado. Ambos equipos se movían con un nivel semejante hasta que Slytherin logró robar la _quaffle _maniobrando para anotar el primer tanto, cosa que fue evitada por el guardián de Gryffindor, tras ello se envió un pase a Katie quien aprovechó la confusión y se acercó a los postes de gol evitando al guardián de Slytherin al mandar un pase a Angelina.

-¡¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!!

-¿Puedes creerlo? –preguntó Fred cuando se acercó a Harry evitando que una _bludger_ le pegara en la nariz.

-Esta claro que tiene algunas _sorpresas_ –dijo Harry viendo a Glader evitar otro tanto –A los jugadores de Slytherin no parece hacerles gracia.

-Si sigue jugando así soportaré su fastidiosa caballerosidad –rió Fred y voló rápidamente para evitar que una _bludger _golpeara a Alicia Spinnet.

El segundo tanto a favor de Gryffindor provocó aun más escándalo que el primero. Harry suspiró sintiéndose más tranquilo hasta que notó que habían golpeado una _bludger _en dirección de Glader. El niño volteó demasiado tarde ya que había evitado un punto más para Slytherin y solo pudo moverse un poco para que el golpe se impactara en su hombro y no en su cabeza.

Hubo varios gritos de protestas por parte de las chicas.

Justo en ese instante Harry notó que Malfoy se movía de manera brusca y enfocó la vista hasta ver la _snitch_.

Ambos buscadores volaron a una velocidad semejante. Harry notó a un callado y concentrado Malfoy y estiró la mano para atrapar la esfera dorada, pero un codazo  le hizo ver que no sería sencillo.

Para total horror de Harry, Malfoy ya casi atrapaba la _snitch. _Pero la esfera se escapó de entre sus dedos haciendo un movimiento totalmente brusco para dirigirse al pecho de Harry. El chico estiró las manos por acto de reflejo y la atrapó antes de sentir el impacto. Cuando reaccionó notó el fino hilo que los labios de Malfoy dibujaban por estar tan apretados.

Harry decidió ignorarlo y estiró una mano mostrando la _snitch _al momento que Gryffindor gritaba alegre.

Desde abajo, Glader miraba la acción con satisfacción. Había bajado a tierra firme y sujetaba su hombro roto con una ligera mueca de dolor.

-Un hueso roto por una victoria vale la pena –susurró con suavidad y miró hacia el palco de los profesores –No soporto estar detrás de nadie.

*  *  *

Una de esas mañanas el exterior del colegio amaneció totalmente blanco. La nieve había cubierto cada rincón del castillo dándole un bello espectáculo a la vista más exigente.

La mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían preparado sus cosas para regresar a casa y pasar la navidad con su familia.  

Y aun con el enfado de hace días, la profesora Montaigne sonreía mientras ayudaba al profesor Flitwick a adornar el gran comedor y aprovechaba para conversar sobre dulces y regalos.

Harry también se sentía muy contento ya que tendría una nueva oportunidad para conversar con su padrino el día de Navidad y estaba seguro de que nadie se lo arruinaría esta vez.

Ron y Hermione se quedarían. Su amigo había comenzado a hablar de dulces cuando Harry mencionó su futura visita a Hogsmeade hasta que _Candy _maulló y le robó la pieza de pollo que había sujetado entre sus dedos.

-¿Por qué no iras a casa Hermione? –preguntó Harry.

-¿Bromeas? Hay demasiados deberes por hacer y se acercan los exámenes.

Que pregunta.

-¿Por qué no le pides al _adorable _Glader, _guardián estrella_,que te haga la mitad de la tarea?

-Podría ayudarte a hacer la tuya, Weasley –dijo Glader, quien venía caminando y se sentó a un lado de Hermione para disgusto de Harry. -, me da la impresión de que necesitas más ayuda que la señorita Granger.

No parecía decirlo con burla, pero igual molestó al pelirrojo.

-Cuando pida tu opinión te lo haré saber, Glader –Ron le volteó la cara de manera grosera.

-¿Te quedarás en las vacaciones de Navidad? –preguntó Hermione ignorando a Ron.

-No tengo otro lugar al que quiera llegar –declaró el niño con dulzura y miró a Harry –No encontraré sitio más seguro.

_Dunkel Weich _llamó la atención de los alumnos que comían en esos momentos. La enorme lechuza pasó volando por todas las mesas con las espléndidas alas extendidas hasta posarse en la mesa de profesores y ulular  frente al profesor Snape.

-¿Correo? –preguntó Debbie mirando al profesor y sonrió -¿Para ti, Severus?

-No creo que sea para mí –gruñó el profesor.

La niña extendió una mano hacia la lechuza y tras darle una galleta y hacerle una caricia leyó el mensaje.

-No sabía que se podían enviar _amenazas de muerte por correo –rió la niña entregando la carta a Snape –_Si_ que es para ti... _

Snape leyó la carta y apretó los labios dedicando una asesina mirada a Harry.

-Como si a alguien le importara lo que _ese piensa –siseó quemando la carta con una vela cercana._

-Oh –la niña continuó acariciando la lechuza y le dio un suave empujecito para que se retirara –Así agradeces que _Dunkel Weich se moleste en buscarlo por ti. Me ofenderé si se siguen escribiendo a mis espaldas._

-Come y cállate, Debbie.

Seguramente habría sido interesante averiguar el tema central de esa conversación, pero Harry dejó de ser consciente de los sonidos. Parpadeó al notar una extraña sensación de vacío. El eco de una suave voz envolvió el repentino silencio regalándole una extraña paz junto con algo que parecía mirar directo en su mente.

_"La pluma"_ susurró la voz y una bella sonrisa masculina se dejó oír _"Que conveniente invento, ¿no?"_

-¿Harry?

El chico miró a Hermione confundido y se dio cuenta que solo estaban ellos en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Ron –De repente te quedaste callado.

-Nada –mintió Harry y se acordó de algo –Malfoy tiene una pluma como la mía, el profesor Dumbledore dijo que en malas manos podría ser peligrosa.

-No sabemos si es como la tuya –intervino Hermione.

-Y de cualquier manera no sabe usarla, Harry.

Cierto. Pero lo que acababa de ocurrirle le hizo pensar que debía tener un poco más de cuidado con lo que lo rodeaba.

*  *  *

El día de navidad había acordado verse con Sirius. Así que Harry despertó animado y corrió a donde Ron dormía para despertarlo también.

-Esta bien, esta bien –gruñó Ron malhumorado -, ya estoy despierto.

-Si no te levantas pronto alguien más tomará tus regalos –sonrió Harry y comenzó a mirar las cajas envueltas. Una de ellas era de su padrino. Era pequeña y al abrirla se encontró una fotografía fascinante.

En la foto se veían los cuatro amigos. Su padre se movía en una esquina intentando meter a alguien en una esquina a quien Harry no pudo reconocer y del otro se veía a su madre saludando con una encantadora sonrisa.

Además de eso encontró un reloj nuevo y una nota maltratada escrita por su padrino.

_Feliz Navidad, Harry:_

_Todos estamos bien. Lord Voldemort parece estar más interesado en encontrar a sus seguidores más fieles y castigar traidores que en el resto de la comunidad mágica y no mágica. Así que tuve tiempo de mandarte este sencillo regalo._

_Esta foto nos la tomamos cuando estábamos en tercer curso; si notas, tu padre intenta meter al margen a una chica (es una pena que no lo lograra)... Bueno, pues ella fue mi novia un tiempo. Su puedo robar una foto suya a alguien odioso te la mandare._

_Nos vemos en Hogsmeade._

_Sirius._

_P.D. El reloj es un regalo de Remus, aun no sé donde lo compró ya que no le encuentro mucha utilidad._

Harry miró de nuevo la foto. Por instantes parecía que su padre estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo, pero la chica parecía tener más fuerza. A pesar de ello pudo ver el cabello negro y ondulado que le cubría el escudo junto con una roja mejilla.

-Una pena –coincidió Harry y guardó la foto en su álbum. Miró el reloj descubriendo que era _muggle_, no era de extrañar que Sirius no le encontrara mucha utilidad.

Al chico abrió su siguiente regalo.

La caja estaba encantada  y al abrirla se escuchó un bello canto que agradó a los amigos. Cuando la canción finalizó Harry miró el paquete encontrándolo vacío, a excepción de una nota con perfecta caligrafía.

Feliz Navidad.

Ten cuidado cuando salgas a Hogsmeade.

"_Maximus Possittium_"

No la uses con alguien que no sea de tu confianza. Y no olvides colocar un nombre o una pregunta antes de recitar el hechizo.

Cuando termines pronuncia "_Finite incantatem _"

-¡Es de la persona que me envió la pluma! –Harry llamó a Ron y se apresuró a ir por la pluma y un pergamino –Dime un nombre.

-¿Para qué? –Ron se sintió ridículo.

-Solo dilo –pidió Harry.

-¿Hermione?

Harry apuntó el nombre con la pluma y suspiró.

-¡_Maximus Possittium_!

No pasó nada.

-¿Estará rota? –preguntó Ron.

Harry estuvo a punto de repetir el hechizo cuando vio que su pluma se elevaba y comenzaba a escribir.

-¡Wow! –exclamó Ron.

Granger Hermione. Hija de padres _muggles_, ambos dentistas. Tiene 15 años y actualmente brinda ayuda como Prefecta de la casa de Gryffindor. Sus notas son excelentes y simpatiza a la mayoría de los profesores.

La pluma se detuvo como si pensase en lo que escribiría a continuación.

... En estos momentos camina hacia los dormitorios de los varones en la casa de Gryffindor con su gato en brazos...

... ¿Desea saber algo más?...

Especifique pregunta.

-¡_Finite incantatem_! –dijo Harry al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta. La pluma cayó inerte y las letras del pergamino se borraron.

-¡Hola, chicos! –saludó Hermione con una sonrisa y soltó a su gato -¡Feliz Navidad!

-Sorprendente –musitó Ron.

Pero Harry no estaba tan contento. Había comprendido la razón por la que su pluma era peligrosa.

*  *  *

La profesora Montaigne insistió en abrazar a todos los alumnos que se habían quedado llenándolos de empalagosos besos. Harry pudo esquivar la _felicitación _ al morder una pieza de pastel y llenarse la mejilla de betún.

Mientras tanto, la profesora Debbie tenía los codos recargados sobre la mesa y miraba todo con algo de fastidio bajo la atenta mirada de la profesora McGonagall. Finalmente la niña apoyó las manos en la mesa con la más bella sonrisa en su cara y se apresuró a bajar para correr por entre las mesas y abrazar la cintura de un muy molesto Snape.

Harry y sus dos amigos habían estado desayunando, pero al ver esa escena interrumpieron su actividad para mirar atónitos.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Severus! –exclamó la niña y comenzó a reír.

-No más poción para ti –bufó el hombre y se las arregló  para separar a la niña y levantarla sobre una de las mesas, casi vacía -¿Cómo has podido verme?

-Alto, negro, siniestro... –enumeró Debbie con los dedos de sus regordetas manecitas y rió aun más – aparte de eso, la profesora Montaigne dijo tu nombre en cuanto entraste. Solo había que correr hacia la mancha mas oscura y la única que estaba de pie.

Harry comenzó a toser para no estallar en risas.

Snape no pareció muy contento con la explicación. Aún así no dijo nada y sacó unas gafas de su túnica para acomodarlas en la carita redonda de la niña.

-¡¡Puedo ver de nuevo!! –exclamó Debbie y saltó de la mesa para correr hasta McGonagall -¿Ahora puedo irme? Ya no me romperé la nariz al chocar con una pared.

La mujer miró a la niña con algo de recelo.

-La profesora Debbie necesita nivelar sus... _energías_ –dijo Snape con fría elegancia –Estaremos listos para la cena de Navidad, si no surge algo más importante.

-Si se te olvida puedo ir por ti, _Sevy_ –se ofreció la señorita Montaigne con voz chillona.

-No lo olvidaré –dijo el hombre con desprecio al momento que una niña se abrazaba a él de manera protectora. -¿Nos vamos, Debbie?

-Si –respondió ella con energía y se apoderó de una mano del profesor de pociones para caminar con pasos veloces y alcanzarlo.

Después del desayuno, Harry y sus amigos salieron del castillo directo a Hogsmeade. Cuando el chico pudo ver  a su padrino lo abrazó con fuerza sintiéndose muy contento.

Le llevó más de una hora ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido. Incluso hizo comentarios sobre los extraños accidentes que lo había llevado a la enfermería y notó la preocupación de sus amigos, en especial cuando narró su encuentro con el extraño espejo del despacho de la señorita Debbie.

A pesar de ello Sirius no pareció muy sorprendido por que una niña de 11 años tuviera en puesto de profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Le importaron más sus arranques de furia y se mostraba tan preocupado como lo hizo el profesor de pociones.

Tampoco se sorprendió cuando Harry le informó que la cicatriz había dejado de dolerle y que no tenía esos perturbadores sueños. Permanecía atento a cada palabra hasta que todo quedó en silencio.

-La señorita Montaigne dijo que un pariente mío estaba en peligro –recordó Harry viendo, por primera vez, una expresión de genuina sorpresa en cara de su padrino. -¿Puede ser la persona que Voldemort busca?

Ron bufó, pero Harry no lo notó.

-Hay un Potter con vida –confirmó Sirius con seriedad –Pero no hay razón alguna por la que tu profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas lo sepa. Es información altamente clasificada.

-Ella dijo que era un _auror_ –dijo Hermione tras permanecer en silencio.

-No es información que cualquier _auror _pueda saber –Sirius frunció el ceño -, no a menos que halla tenido algo que ver cuando la escondimos.

-¿La escondieron? –preguntó Harry -¿Entonces tu la conoces?

-Por supuesto, pero es demasiado peligroso que sepas de ella ahora, Harry... Peligroso para ambos.

-¿Podría ser quien me mandó esto? –Harry sacó su pluma de plata para mostrarla a su padrino.

El rostro de Sirius se llenó de una ligera ternura y sonrió.

-La pareja de esa pluma metió en muchos problemas a James... Te recomiendo que no la pierdas.

Harry se incomodó un poco, su padrino no parecía saber el uso de la pluma.

-¿Y donde esta la otra pluma? ¿Es de plata también?

-Jamás la encontramos, se perdió. Y fue fabricada de oro, quizá era simbólico que James conservara la pluma con más valor, pero la perdió tras un partido de _quidditch_.

Continuará.

************************************************

Lolo:- Bueno si... demasiadas dudas... Cuando la historia acabe y no se resuelva mas de la mitad me vas a matar XD.

La relación de Debbie se resume así: deber, amistad y fraternidad... la manera en que se acomoden ya es asunto de cada quien. También hay un poco de odio, y todo lo que haría esta historia una total cursilería, pero procuro no hablar tanto de ello. 

Un Harry / Hermione? Ju ju ju... bueno, eso ya se verá en un futuro... 


	8. Avada Kedavra

Ocho: "_Avada Kedavra_"

Una pluma como la suya.

No de las mismas características. Una hecha de oro.

Justo como la que Draco Malfoy tenía en su poder.

Harry no pudo quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y solo lograba inquietarse. No quería ni imaginar lo que una persona como Malfoy haría con una pluma así cuando supiera manejarla. Y hasta cierto punto solo le tranquilizaba el recordar que solo él y Ron sabían la manera de hacer funcionar la pluma, pero cada que lo analizaba llegaba a la conclusión de que lo más seguro era quitarle a Malfoy ese artefacto.

Pero por más que pensaba en ello no se le ocurría una manera segura de hacerlo. No una que no implicara un enfrentamiento verbal (o físico) en donde el profesor Snape aplicaría un castigo que recordaría por el resto de su vida.

En alguna ocasión se le ocurrió pedir ayuda a Glader, pero eso le pareció en verdad muy desesperado y Harry aun pensaba que no había llegado a esa situación. Además Glader vería la acción como algo horroroso y poco caballeroso... Harry hasta se lo imaginó acercándose a Malfoy para tener una amena charla de habilidades oscuras terminando con algo como: "Por cierto... ¿me puedes prestar tu pluma?... He descubierto que mis _conocimientos básicos_ podrían hacerla más interesante".

Bastante ridículo en verdad.

Harry suspiró y decidió que era momento de ponerle mas atención a la poción que intentaba hacer.

Había pasado todas las vacaciones pensando en el mismo problema con tanta preocupación que había sentido que el tiempo se pasó demasiado rápido. Apenas pudo disfrutar algunos juegos con sus amigos. También había podido sepultar a Glader con nieve y Hermione no se había dado cuenta que ya no era parte del juego.

Jamás había visto a Ron tan interesado en ayudarle. Le había metido una bola de nieve en la boca a Glader y aun así logró hacerlo parecer un accidente.

Claro que el niño enfermó y tuvo que pasar dos días en la enfermería bajó la atenta mirada de la señora Pomfrey quien los reprendió por jugar de esa manera con un niño tan delicado. Pero Glader y su ingenua caballerosidad los libró de un buen castigo.

Para su pesar, Harry notó las cualidades del niño. A Glader no parecía importarle ser tan popular... a veces pensaba que no sabía que lo era. El niño podía pasarse horas hablando de un padre al que Harry no conocía y que por alguna razón incomodaba a Ron.

El niño les ayudaba a buscar información para sus tareas y estudiaba con Hermione logrando que los dos muchachos se quedaran dormidos sobre los sillones.

-¡Debería darles vergüenza! –exclamó Hermione en una de esas sesiones de estudio. –Araon se esfuerza para que aprendan algo y ustedes se quedan dormidos.

-No tenemos la culpa de que tenga una voz adormecedora –se quejó Ron.

Pero lo cierto es que a Araon no parecía importarle eso. A Harry le parecía que al niño le gustaba notar la falta de entusiasmo que ellos ponían en su persona y por lo único que luchaba era conservar la atención de la Prefecta de su casa.

Eso aun lo molestaba. No había podido sentirse a gusto con el niño por que simplemente le molestaba su inocencia magnética. Le molestaba que Hermione estuviera al pendiente de él... Le molestaba su mirada amable y las preguntas ocasionales que le hacía respecto a Lord Voldemort...

... Le molestaba que Glader deseara ser un _auror _teniendo ese carácter tan blando que no lograría detener ni al más "gentil" de los _mortífagos_...

-¡¡Potter!! –bramó la voz de Snape. El chico se sobresaltó y cuando vio su poción descubrió que comenzaba a quemarse -¡¡Mira el desastre que has hecho!! Te quedarás a arreglar esto después de clase.

Por cierto. También le molestaba pensar tanto en él y tener accidentes con Snape, precisamente.

Harry suspiró con resignación tras escuchar la puntuación que fue restada por su accidente.

Había algo que no estaba bien. Algo que se realizaba a su alrededor de manera tan sutil que no podía explicarlo, pero le parecía sentirlo.

Miró a Malfoy y notó la fría concentración con la que trabajaba.

Él lo sabía. Así lo había manifestado al menos.

¿Valdría la pena preguntar?

Claro que no.

Eso era aun más desesperado que recurrir a Glader para quitarle la pluma.

Tardó poco más de media hora para limpiar su caldero y salir de las mazmorras. Le dolían los brazos y tenía hambre, pero faltaba mucho para la cena. Así que caminó hacia la biblioteca con la esperanza de sacar el libro sobre _quidditch_ y entretenerse un poco. 

Al atravesar la sala notó que el lugar estaba vacío a excepción de un niño rubio. Casi se da la vuelta para regresar pos donde había caminado, pero el pequeño alcanzó a mirarlo. Sin embargo, y para su total sorpresa, Glader no se veía interesado en él.

Y al esperar solo unos instantes comprendió la razón.

Malfoy.

El Slytherin se había acercado a la mesa con unos libros entre los brazos y ahora revisaba uno como si la compañía que tenía fuera algo que se viera todos los días.

Harry decidió que no era su asunto y caminó para alejarse, pero un comentario lo detuvo y esperó.

-¿Estas seguro de que esta pluma no es un artefacto prohibido? –preguntó Malfoy con notable mal humor.

-¿Y qué si lo es? –respondió el niño con su acaramelado tono de voz –Solo es una pluma de tinta invisible.

-Tengo muchas plumas así –gruñó el muchacho.

-Pero esta debe ser especial para que tu padre decidiera pedirte que la cuidaras –se escuchó que alguien hojeaba un libró de manera muy rápida –Tu padre y mi padre fueron amigos... Al menos eso me dijo mi madre.

-No sé nada de tu padre si es lo que te retiene a mi, Glader... así que ya puedes desaparecer.

-Es una pena –susurró el pequeño con algo de tristeza -, no todos los días te enteras del nombre de tu padre y lo conoces todo un mes antes de que lo embosquen y lo maten.

Harry tragó saliva incómodo. Le pareció que Malfoy hacía lo mismo.

-No tiene nada que ver conmigo –declaró el Slytherin con un tono de voz que podría hacer notar lo ofendido que estaba.

-Jamás dije eso –aseguró Araon -¿Me la prestas, Draco?

-No me llames Draco, tu y yo no somos amigos.

-Oh, cierto... solo somos... _compañeros_... Bueno, Malfoy... ¿Me la prestas?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –preguntó el muchacho con un tono amenazador.

-¿Por que no?

"Va a negarse" pensó Harry con seguridad al momento que sentía una extraña sensación recorrer el lugar. Le pareció ser conciente del sonido que emitía el agua por las tuberías y sintió  que la humedad invadía de manera lenta todas las paredes.

-¡Haz lo que quieras, Glader!

Harry palideció.

-Siempre lo hago –el pequeño rió de manera encantadora –Gracias... Malfoy.

Harry permaneció en el lugar hasta ver que el vio caminaba en dirección de la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando Glader pasó por un lado suyo le dedicó una educada sonrisa acompañada de un ademán con la cabeza. Después de eso desapareció por los pasillos. 

*  *  *

-¡¡Aquí esta!! –exclamó Ron de manera victoriosa y se acercó a la cama de Harry extendiendo un pergamino bastante maltratado y doblado.

TERRIBLE PERDIDA PARA EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

_Allan Jeremias Glader, gran auror reconocido por su amplia labor en el mantenimiento de la paz durante y después de los crueles ataques realizados por Quien-ustedes-saben, ha sido encontrado sin vida cerca del callejón Diagon. Según las conjeturas hechas, el auror había intentado penetrar al lugar para ponerse a salvo de un ataque sorpresa. Sin embargo Cornelius Fudge, el señor ministro de Magia, se ha negado a hacer comentarios al respecto, por lo que es poco lo que se sabe de este lamentable incidente._

-No es mucho lo que dice –notó Harry.

-No dice nada en realidad –confirmó Ron –Glader fue amigo de mi padre... a veces iba a casa solo para alabar la cocina de mama, creo que llegue a odiarlo por eso. Mi padre dice que solo alguien que lo conocía perfectamente pudo tenderle una trampa de la que no podría librarse.

-Lucius Malfoy –Harry miró a su amigo. –¿Tu padre sabía que ellos eran amigos?

-Todos lo sabían –bufó Ron – Pero bueno, ese Glader era muy... emmm... confiado.

-Araon dijo que lo había conocido un mes antes.

-Oh, eso –Ron enrojeció –Pues es por que Allan Glader no sabía que tenía un hijo.

-No bromees con eso, Ron.

-¡Es verdad! Un día llegó a casa y le pidió a mi padre que apadrinara al niño por que iba a darle su nombre... "¿Cuál niño?" preguntamos todos... "Oh, bueno, es que me acabo de enterar que he tenido uno, esta por cumplir los 11 y quiero que sea un Glader como su padre".

Eso sonaba bastante inusual.

-Si que era despistado, ¿no? –comentó Ron –Su vida personal dejaba mucho que desear, pero como _auror_ era grande.

*  *  *

-¡_Spirita Anima_!– exclamó la profesora con energía y se acomodó las gafas. Una luz salió de su varita y se creó una burbuja lo suficientemente grande para que todos pudieran verla. – Como les dije en la primer clase (y espero que lo recuerden) la burbuja tiene usos de gran utilidad. Si se invoca con la suficiente energía podría repeler cualquier tipo de maldición.

Hermione levantó la mano.

-¿Si, señorita Granger?

-Según datos del Ministerio de Magia no es posible repeler algunas maldiciones.

-Oh, bueno –Debbie dejó ver una expresión exasperada -, El ministerio de Magia no hace muchas maravillas últimamente... ¡Lo cual es comprensible! –agregó rápidamente –No ejecutan las maldiciones que ellos mismos castigan y se vuelven vulnerables a ellas, así que no crean una _contramaldición_ que valga la pena aprender.

-¿Quién crea _contramaldiciones_ confiables? –preguntó Lavender Brown.

-Ustedes lo saben perfectamente –musitó la niña con tono grave -, solo alguien que conoce perfectamente de una situación puede ofrecer una solución real... Para atacar una ilusión debes saber la naturaleza que tiene y la forma en que funciona... en otras palabras, si eres experto en ilusiones serás experto en reconocer una y atacarla.

-No estará insinuando que debemos hacerlos expertos en maldiciones imperdonables, ¿verdad? –preguntó Seamus con algo de reserva.

-Por supuesto que no –la niña rió –Ese trabajo se lo dejan a los profesores de mala fama... Como yo.

Un pesado silenció se extendió mientras la profesora se levantaba de su silla y caminaba por entre los lugares con su burbuja flotando encima de su cabeza. Llegó hasta el final del salón y tomó una caja para meterla en el interior de la burbuja. La caja se desintegró y mostró a una criatura con apariencia se rata.

-Esto es un _Murtlap_ –informó la niña caminando de regreso frente a todos los alumnos -, pero eso es algo que no nos importa a nosotros, así que pueden preguntarle a la señorita Montaigne al respecto, claro, si es que sabe la respuesta.

La criatura se revolvía en el interior de la esfera intentando salir, finalmente pareció entender que eso no sería posible y se quedó quieta mientras la profesora elevaba su esfera para que todos la vieran.

-Una esfera creada con suficiente poder no solo puede atrapar... también puede proteger.

La profesora suspiró y se quitó los lentes para colocarlos en el escritorio. Un gesto preocupado apareció en su rostro antes de levantar la varita en dirección de la esfera.

-_¡Crucio! _

La esfera se estremeció ligeramente y algo pareció presionarla con la clara intención de reventarla. Pero eso no ocurrió. A cambio se sintió una brisa en forma arremolinada que se detuvo frente a la profesora y se internó de nuevo en la varita.

La niña torció los labios y se talló un poco los ojos.

-Pero la esfera no lo resiste todo –dijo con tono preocupado – Un _Avada Kedavra_ tendría un efecto devastador sobre algo tan frágil como esto. Por eso es necesario crear una esfera con más poder.

-¿De que depende eso? –preguntó Draco Malfoy.

Debbie volvió a suspirar.

-Del poder, por supuesto... Poder y las palabras correctas...

La pequeña acercó las manos a la esfera y la caja vivió a formarse para salir y posarse en sus manos. La colocó en una de las esquinas del salón y tomó sus lentes para ponérselos mirando a cada alumno.

-Para mostrarles sus efectos es mejor que la haga yo misma, pero no puedo lanzarme una maldición al mismo tiempo.

¿Estaba insinuando lo que Harry pensaba que estaba insinuando?

La mirada de la pequeña temblaba. Había algo de inseguridad dentro de esa pupilas doradas que le preocupaba también. Sus nudillos se apretaban en torno a la varita con tanta fuerza que estaba sorprendido que no la hubiera roto ya. Y los movimientos de su pecho lucía acompasados, pero no parecía suceder lo mismo con el latir de su corazón.

Miedo.

Ella tenía miedo.

"Si... Somos orgullosos y tememos",  le susurró la voz...  "Olemos el miedo como si se tratase de una embriagadora fragancia... como si fuera lo más hermoso creado por los hombres, mágicos o no"

Harry se obligó a estar atento cuando escuchó un movimiento a su lado. Al voltear notó que Malfoy se revolvía en el asiento hasta que sacó su varita.

-¡Lo haré yo! –dijo el Slytherin rompiendo el silencio.

Harry se creyó capaz de decir miles de cosas para evitar que Malfoy actuara, pero no salió sonido alguno de sus labios. Miró de nuevo a la niña notando su duda hasta verla hacer un ademán negativo.

No. Ella no quería. Y Harry se sintió aliviado por eso.

-No deja de ser una _maldición imperdonable_ aun hecha a mitad de una clase –explicó con seriedad –Estaba pensando en alguien que sepa de ella lo suficiente como para justificar su uso.

-Nadie de nosotros sabe algo así –tartamudeó Neville.

-No de manera practica  –susurró la niña.

Harry entendió a la perfección. Y tras escuchar una replica de su amigo supo que lo había entendido también. Vio que la niña volvía a quitarse los lentes como si no deseara ver lo que ocurriría y levantó la varita en dirección del alumnado.

-El hechizo es: _"Maximus Spirita Anima" _... Ahora, señorita Granger... lance su maldición contra mí.

Silencio.

-Perdón profesora, pero no voy a hacerlo – Hermione habló con voz decidida.

-No tiene opción –dijo Debbie con voz cansada y guió sus ojos hacia ella –_¡Imperio!_

Ver a Hermione avanzar con tanta seguridad, aun sabiendo que realizaría una maldición de esa naturaleza, no encajaba en el concepto que Harry tenía de ella. Se levantó para tomarla del brazo, pero jamás imaginó que su amiga fuese tan fuerte bajó un hechizo semejante y terminó en una esquina del aula.

-No tengan miedo –dijo Debbie levantando su varita –Nada va a pasar... es solo una muestra... solo es eso.

Una maldición bien hecha. No esperaba menos de Hermione.

Una reacción a tiempo. Claro, Debbie era la profesora después de todo.

La esfera. Bella y brillante.

La primer fisura en el cristal transparente.

La profesora Debbie no tenía su lentes puestos, pero pareció darse cuenta también de ello e intentó un brusco movimiento con su varita en lo que parecía querer provocar la creación de una burbuja más, pero ya no estaba a tiempo y la esfera se quebró como si originalmente estuviese hecha de fino cristal.

Algunos de los trozos fueron los que causaron el verdadero desastre en el cuerpo de la joven profesora. Y para cuando Hermione despertó de su estupor no había rastro de una buena defensa dentro del hechizo que la profesora había intentado enseñarles.

-¿Profesora Debbie? –Harry se acercó al cuerpo que permanecía recargado contra la pared notando su respiración agitada. -¿Esta bien?

-_Demasiado_ bueno para ser una estudiante –musitó la niña abrazando su cuerpecito al mismo tiempo que un hilo de sangre se extendía por el piso. –Demasiada _estupidez_ al confiarme.

-¡A un lado, Potter! –Malfoy lo empujó y tomó a la niña en brazos –Si esperas a averiguar lo que le ha ocurrido se te va a morir en las narices ¿qué no te sirven los lentes para ver la situación? –a pasar por un lado de Hermione le dedicó una helada mirada –Bien hecho, Granger... Lograste que _nuestra_ guía cometiera un error.

El chico rubio salió del aula lo más pronto que pudo. Todo era confuso, aun para él y no se dio cuenta a tiempo de que su mejor amiga rompía en llanto e intentaba ser consolada por las demás.

Harry reaccionó y abrazó a Hermione al mismo tiempo que Ron.

-No fue tu culpa...  –susurró Ron con cariño.

-Pero ella es una niña. –gimoteó la chica.

-Es una profesora –corrigió Harry –Nuestra profesora y quien tenía el hechizo correcto para evitar algo desastroso... 

-¿No te parece desastroso que halla tenido que salir en brazos de Malfoy?

-Fue un _Avada Kedavra_ lo que lanzaste, Hermione –explicó Harry con una precavida sonrisa -...  y aun así ella no esta muerta... La señorita Montaigne tiene razón, la pequeña Debbie tiene muchas cosas inusuales en su persona.


	9. El artre de la Magia Oscura

_"Junto a tu recuerdo"_

Por Akiko

Nueve: "_El Arte de la Magia Oscura_"

Glader estaba muy inquieto ese día. Había llegado a comedor muy torpe y con el estruendo, Harry supo que había tirado al cuarto compañero en la mañana. Escuchó las disculpas del niño y los titubeos del alumno afectado, seguramente la horda de chicas protectoras de Glader le habían convencido de perdonar al pequeño lo antes posible y salir.

Pero el niño no se veía muy a gusto con eso. Se sentó al lado de Hermione y le dedicó una cuidadosa sonrisa al momento que sacaba un pergamino y comenzaba a escribir de manera acelerada hasta volverlo a guardar en los bolsos de su túnica.

-La señora Pomfrey ha autorizado las visitas –informó el niño.

Claro. Él debería saberlo ya que aun estaba yendo a la enfermería por insistencia de la señora Pomfrey. 

Y como el niño era lo suficiente _caballeroso_ no había desobedecido las indicaciones de la enfermera.

¿Quién iba a pensar que una gripa le afectara tanto?

-Bien, iremos a verla después de comer –anunció Hermione con una tranquilidad que  estaba lejos de sentir.

-No fue tu culpa –susurró el rubio con cuidadosa educación. A Harry le habría gustado cerrarle la boca permanentemente –Mis compañeros piensan que es un accidente, pero yo creo que solo es una clara muestra de tu habilidad.

-No quiero ser hábil en algo _así_ –repuso Hermione sin parecer molesta con el niño que había logrado que Ron se escondiera un cubierto en la túnica murmurando amenazas aterradoras.

-La profesora Debbie esta encantada –sonrió Glader. –No sé si lo veas correcto, pero a mi la idea me tiene a un paso de ponerme a bailar de alegría.

-¡Nada más no le pidas que te enseñe a hacer esa maldición! –masculló Harry muy enojado.

-No lo necesito –Glader lo miró de manera misteriosa y se levantó –Con permiso, necesito hacer unas... _investigaciones_.

Harry bufó al mismo tiempo que Ron. Ese niño le crispaba los nervios y a veces no sabía por qué.

Parecía tan inocente cuando no se daba cuenta de algo aunque ocurriera en sus narices. Pero estaba al pendiente de las cosas extrañas que ocurrían.

¿Y de cualquier manera qué tipo de investigación haría un sabiondo como él?

La mano de Ron sobre su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Caminaron los tres hacia la enfermería y al llegar se encontraron con la desagradable sorpresa de que Malfoy esperaba recargado en la pared, extrañamente solo.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –el rubio miró a cada uno de manera crítica. –La fantástica _sangre sucia _y su fiel compañía.

-No me provoques, Malfoy –advirtió Ron.

-Oh, no me creas tan imprudente –el chico rió –No quiero que tu amiga _sangre sucia _me deje tres días en cama como a la profesora experta en Artes Oscuras.

Cuando Malfoy decía eso parecía que Hermione había cometido un delito. Bueno, en cierta manera lo había hecho. Durante esos tres días tuvieron que soportar el reemplazo que el profesor Snape hizo en donde aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para recordar el incidente y hacer pasar mal a la chica.

-¡Estaba bajo el efecto de un _Imperius_! –exclamó ella con voz indignada.

-Si, pero tienes más poder del que ella habría esperado –susurró el chico rubio para sí mismo con autentica preocupación. 

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió mostrando a un enfadado profesor Snape.

-Su conversación podría escucharse en todo el castillo –gruñó –¡10 puntos menos a cada casa!

Draco no pareció muy sorprendido por esa acción.

-¿Puedo ver a la profesora Debbie ahora? –preguntó a Snape.

-La señorita Debbie tiene un ataque de risa gracias a su conversación, señor Malfoy –siseó Snape con poca paciencia. –No los dejaría pasar aunque de eso dependiera mi vida.

Unas sonoras risas de dejaron oír. Los chicos intentaron mirar por el hueco que Snape dejaba sin mucho éxito.

-_Exceso_ de poción –gruñó el profesor. –Ya casi había olvidado la energía que pueden tener los niños.

-La señora Pomfrey ha autorizado las visitas –susurró Hermione.

-No su visita en particular, Granger. Así que ya puede empezar a marcharse con su compañía.

De nuevo se oyeron risas, pero esta vez acompañada de algunos cristales rompiéndose. Snape gruñó y se metió sin poder evitar que los cuatro estudiantes le siguieran.

Debbie estaba en el suelo con las mantas revueltas y una efusiva _Candy_ trepada sobre su pecho sin dejar de ronronear ruidosamente. La niña los miró y les sonrió con autentica alegría.

-¡Mas niños! –exclamó ella estirando sus brazos -¡Que bien, ya me estaba aburriendo!

Draco la miró con un poco de preocupación.

-Exceso de poción –repitió Snape y se acercó a levantar a la niña. A continuación reparó los cristales rotos –Ellos no han venido a jugar contigo, son los culpables de que estés así.

-¿Ah si? –preguntó Debbie dejándose acomodar en la cama –No tengo nada contra el _etilismo_, Severus, puedes perdonarlos.

-¡Ignoraré eso! –exclamó el profesor deshaciéndose de las manitas que insistían en agarrarle el cabello -¡¡Deja de portarte como un bebe!!

La niña se quedó muda sin dejar de mirar a Snape. Sus ojitos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas hasta dejar que el líquido resbalara por sus mejillas.

-Eso no funciona conmigo, jovencita –advirtió Snape y después miró de manera dura a los cuatro alumnos –Si algo le pasa los perseguiré hasta matarlos –siseó con una sonrisa malvada –Malfoy, mantenme informado.

-Si.

El profesor salió con la gata detrás de él dejando detrás de sí un profundo silencio.

-Bah –Debbie se tapó hasta la nariz con la manta –Es tan aburrido a veces. Si no fuera por que ya tengo un padre pensaría que soy hija de él.

-¿Se encuentra bien, profesora? –preguntó Hermione suavemente.

-Demasiada poción para una niña de 11 años –dijo ella con suavidad –No te preocupes, Granger, no me pasó nada por tu inocente y bien hecho _Avada Kedavra_, lo que me mandó a este sitio fue la burbuja.

-¿Entonces la burbuja realmente sirve? –preguntó Ron.

-Eso es obvio, Weasley.

Harry chasqueó la lengua. Casi se había olvidado que Malfoy seguía ahí.

-Claro que sirve –Debbie lo miró con dulzura –Fue hecha por alguien que sabe de ello... 

-Los alumnos están asustados –siseó Draco.

-Es normal. La gente teme a los recuerdos por que en ellos hay traiciones –Debbie desvió su mirada –Un simple enfado puede ser causante de mucho dolor y nada detiene el resentimiento.

Malfoy parpadeó como si entendiera de lo que la niña estaba hablando y miró a los tres chicos con algo de repulsión.

-Yo se las enseñaré –dijo con una mueca.

-¿De qué hablas, Malfoy? –Ron lo miró con odio.

-Esta claro, Weasley. No saben crear la esfera. Yo he tenido entrenamiento individual con la profesora Debbie, así que puedo enseñarles la manera de hacerlo.

-Nadie te lo esta pidiendo –Harry frunció el ceño.

-Estaré tres días más aquí –dijo la niña con tono conciliador.

-Pero puede enseñarnos en cuanto regrese –dijo Hermione. –O darle instrucciones al profesor Snape, él sabrá de el tema.

-No lo sabe, Severus no lo sabe... Y me alegra decirlo –la niña se sentó en la cama –Ustedes aprenderán a crear la esfera de Draco.

-¡No lo haré! –Ron no podía estar más rojo.

-Yo esperaré a que pasen esos tres días –declaró Harry con firmeza.

Debbie suspiró ignorando la cara de enfado de Draco.

-Encontraron a tu familiar, Harry –dijo la niña limpiándose las lágrimas. Estas parecían autenticas –Alguien halló la manera de hacer funcionar la pluma de oro y ahora saben donde esta esa persona.

Harry palideció.

-Ya no queda tiempo –continuó ella –Todo lo que se hizo por ocultarla fue inútil.

*  *  *

"La encontraron"

Harry había dejado de ser conciente de las voces de los demás alumnos.

"La encontraron"

Habían pasado tres días desde que visitaron a la profesora Debbie y aun no recibía la respuesta de su padrino Sirius. Le había escrito para informarle lo que la profesora dijo y esperaba una lechuza que regresara lo antes posible. Pero eso no había ocurrido.

También había ganado una detención ese mismo día por comenzar a pelear con Malfoy.

-¡¡Tu tienes la culpa!! Prestaste la pluma de oro como si no fuera importante y ahora lo único que queda de mi familia esta en peligro.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-¡¡La pluma!!... ¡La que le prestaste a Glader!

-Oh, _esa_ –Malfoy sonrió con burla –¿Por fin el gran Sir Potter esta preocupado?

Había llegado al límite de su paciencia y la burla de Draco Malfoy no ayudaron a la parte de su cerebro que le aconsejaba analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Así que necesitaron de dos profesores para separarlos. Madame Pomfrey estaba muy enfadada cuando tuvo que atenderles las heridas.

Y a la siguiente tarde fue a dar a la dirección.

Harry explicó todo a Dumbledore. Desde el momento en que había recibido la pluma hasta el pergamino que le indicaba su verdadero uso. Le platico sobre la conversación con la señorita Montaigne y la mención de la pluma de oro, así como su extraña aparición en las manos de Malfoy. También el momento exacto en que la prestó a Glader.

Eso era lo que había tenido que analizar.

-Si Glader es quien tiene la pluma...

-No, Harry...  –Dumbledore hizo acopio de paciencia –Antes de conversar contigo me di a la tarea de conocer la versión del señor, Malfoy y estoy seguro de que él no entregaría a tu familiar... Así que buscamos a Araon Glader...

La mirada del director parecía claramente afectada. Harry sintió pánico.

-¿Qué pasa con Glader?

-Alguien... o _algo_ lo atacó ayer en la noche. La señorita Ginny escuchó unos gritos mientras caminaba a la sala de Gryffindor y descubrió a su compañero al final de las escaleras... Pudo –el hombre parecía muy afectado -... pudo _morir_...

-Pero la pluma fue usada antes –insistió Harry.

-Si –admitió el director –El chico me explicó que alguien había registrado su cuarto cuando fue a la enfermería y encontró la pluma en el suelo. Quien lo halla hecho solo necesitaba un dato, no le interesó nada más.

Que absurdo. Grader siendo atacado no parecía ser algo coherente cuando toda una escolta de chicas estaba al pendiente de él para protegerlo a la más mínima provocación de algún atrevido.

-¿Esta bien?

-Débil, pero vivo al fin de cuentas.

-Quiero verlo.

Fue hasta el día siguiente que se le permitió entrar a la enfermería. Para su total desilusión la profesora Debbie ya no estaba ahí. La señora Pomfrey le explicó que el profesor de pociones se la había llevado con permiso del director a su habitación. Según la explicación del hombre tenía que cuidarla personalmente.

Así que Harry se concentró en ver a Glader. Sabía que Hermione había pedido acompañarlo. Su amiga estaba destrozada por la noticia y los hechos pasados no ayudaban a tranquilizarla, pero Harry no quería que ella lo viera. Primero fue por molestia, después por recomendación del propio director.

Y al ver la cama comprendió la razón.

Lo que sea que había atacado a Glader lo había hecho de manera concienzuda. El niño estaba recostado y parecía que se le dificultaba hasta respirar.

Tenía una venda que le cubría la cabeza y parte de la cara, así que solo se podía ver uno de sus ojos. El brillo de las pupilas color miel se había apagado de manera brusca y bajo el único ojo visible era posible ver una profunda ojera.

Uno de los brazos del chico descansaba sobre el edredón. La piel lucía con feas heridas y se preguntó la razón por la que no había sido vendada también. El hueso parecía roto, y por la forma en que se veía una de las heridas, Harry habría apostado a que la fractura le había traspasado la piel.

Además de eso el niño se veía muy delgado. Sus mejillas se habían hundido y en ellas había rastros de llanto junto con algo de tierra.

Definitivamente no dejaría que Hermione viera algo así. Y por un momento lamentó que fuera Ginny quien lo hubiese descubierto.

-Araon –susurró Harry. Por primera vez se permitía llamarlo por su nombre.

El niño lo miró y quiso sonreír, pero no pudo.

Le pareció irónico recordar sus conocimientos básicos en ese momento. ¿Habría intentado defenderse?

-Per... di... –comenzó el niño con esfuerzo.

-No hables –pidió Harry.

-... perdí.... la... plu...ma.

-No importa –aseguró Harry.

Glader pareció exasperarse por esa respuesta y desvió la vista.

No dijo nada más.

En esa tarde se cumplía el tercer día desde la pelea con Malfoy. Hasta ese entonces no lo había visto y cuando notó que un muchacho estaba parado detrás de él no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua.

-La profesora Debbie esta mejor –anunció Draco con toda frialdad –Insistió en que aprendieras el uso de la burbuja, pero le dije que habías tenido muchas cosas para preocuparte.

Harry no dijo nada y Malfoy se fue emitiendo un gruñido.

Lo único que llamó su atención fue una parvada de lechuzas que se adentró al comedor.  _Hedwig_ se posó frente a él y extendió una de sus patas con una nota atada. Harry se apresuró a quitarle el trozo de papel y corrió hasta su habitación atropellando al pobre de Neville quien estaba parado frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

_Harry:_

_He investigado respecto a la noticia que me das y lamentablemente es cierta. __Dumbledore ya trabaja en una solución para no agravar la situación y yo me he instalado cerca del castillo para estar vigilando. En todo caso es recomendable que te veas con esa persona; así que hemos hecho planes para mañana en la noche en la cabaña de Hagrid. Estaré esperándote a las 12 de la noche. Ten cuidado._

_Sirius._

Las cosas se desarrollaban de manera bastante rápida. Pero Harry pensó que necesitaba saber de quién se trataba y por algún motivo eso le tranquilizó un poco.

A la mañana siguiente ya no se sentía tan tenso y notó cierta mejora en la situación. Para empezar Glader ya había podido salir de la enfermería y ahora era abrazado por una muy feliz Hermione acompañado de un gruñido de Ron.

La profesora Debbie también había estado en la mesa de profesores, aunque no se veía tan contenta como Glader. Ella había permanecido callada al lado de Snape mientras jugaba con la comida de su plato. En algún momento el profesor le dijo algo y ella se ruborizó completamente haciendo un ademán negativo.

Por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de decirle a ella al respecto. Aunque aun no sabía la razón por la que la profesora Debbie sabía que habían descubierto a su familiar. Pero su clara preocupación le había cautivado y lo creyó conveniente.

Pero ella no se lo permitió. Se escudó tras Snape como si temiera lo que le iba a decir o si ya lo supiera. Y claro que Snape no hacía nada fácil un acercamiento adecuado.

Así que lo dejó de esa manera.

Cuando anocheció se acercó a despertar a Ron. El trato había sido que se mantuvieran despiertos hasta que llegara la hora de partir, pero Ron se había quedado dormido intentando leer un libro que Hermione le había recomendado.

Estaba claro que Harry procuraría que Hermione no le recomendara libros en una misión tan importante.

El pelirrojo despertó algo molesto por la interrupción de su sueño, pero no dijo nada y se puso los zapatos para bajar a la sala común en donde esperaba Hermione.

-Solo lo hago por ti, Harry –repitió ella por enésima vez.

La chica había dicho eso desde que se enteró que saldrían a una hora no permitida y en situaciones no muy agradables. Después de todo era quien velaba por que las reglas se cumplieran y ahora caminaba en compañía de sus dos amigos bajo la protección de la capa invisible y la guía del mapa del merodeador.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de madera de la cabaña los tres se quitaron la capa y abrieron la puerta.

A pesar de que el lugar estaba abandonado desde hace tiempo debido a la misión que Hagrid tenía, podía verse una cálida hoguera en la chimenea y percibirse el deliciosa aroma del té que Hagrid solía preparar.

Harry revisó su nuevo reloj. Aun faltaban 20 minutos para que Sirius y su familiar llegaran.

¿Sería posible que se hubiesen adelantado?

El muchacho caminó por el interior de la cabaña. No había rastro de polvo a pesar de que hacia tiempo nadie la habitaba. Cualquiera pensaría que el semigigante no tardaría en entrar para saludarlos con esa gentil sonrisa en su cara llena de barba.

Lo agradecería en  verdad.

Extrañaba a Hagrid.

-¡Bienvenidos! –se escuchó una educada voz.

Los tres muchachos voltearon hacia la puerta, pero palidecieron.

-¿Araon? –preguntó Hermione sin comprender.

-Oh, también vino Weasley –Araon sonrió amablemente –Ustedes no se separan para nada, ¿no?... Que envidia me dan. Yo no recuerdo haber tenido amistades así.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó Harry.

-Una reunión, según tengo entendido –Araon rió –No mía, claro esta –se apresuró a agregar -, pero me aseguro que se lleve a cabo.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? –Ron estaba rojo de furia.

-Más de lo que imaginas –Glader se acomodó el cabello –Jamás me ha gustado  estar detrás de nadie. Toda mi vida trabaje para ser quien estuviera adelante, pero un día conocí a una persona que haría agradable la estancia en el segundo lugar.

-¿De que estas hablando?  - preguntó Hermione.

-La conocí de la misma manera que a ti, Hermione –dijo el niño con toda calma –Al principio no era tan importante hasta que superó al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. –Glader se asomó por la ventana pensativo –entonces comprendí que ahí había un talento magnifico que no debería ser desaprovechado.

Harry parpadeó sin entender aun. Hasta que una idea le oscureció la expresión.

-Sabías que nos reuniríamos aquí por que usaste la pluma de oro.

-Correcto.

-El ataque –susurró mirando a Glader –¡Lo inventaste!

-Si –dijo el niño volviendo su mirada a Harry y perdió la sonrisa que había mantenido –Con la concentración de Magia Oscura que hay en el castillo no me fue difícil crear esa Ilusión.

-Pero... Dumbledore... –empezó la chica asustada.

-No se ha dado cuenta –intervino Glader –Aunque quizá lo halla notado ya. He estado concentrando Magia desde que llegue para poder hacer la Ilusión más poderosa y dar validación a mis propias palabras.

-Entonces... la pluma...

-Aquí esta –Glader la sacó de la bolsa de su túnica y la colocó sobre un papel. Extendió una mano con la que logro que la pluma escribiera un nombre y sonrió. -¡_Maximus Possittium_!

Harry sintió un dolor agudo en su cicatriz y se dejó caer en el enorme sofá.

-Solamente quien creó ambas plumas sabe su uso correcto –explicó Glader mientras la pluma comenzaba a escribir –Puedes tener cualquier dato con este invento... Cualquiera por más extraño que parezca. Yo no fui el creador de las plumas, claro esta. Pero supe de ellas gracias a la creadora y a la relación que tuvimos.

Potter, Deborah. Primogénita de Samm Potter y Ether Mistick, primer señora de Potter. Su madre murió una semana después de su primer cumpleaños y fue hijastra de Marcie, segunda esposa de Potter. Hermana mayor de James Potter. Perteneció a Slytherin rompiendo con toda una tradición familiar...detección de datos a petición del portador de la pluma

Continuar con datos actuales

En estos momentos se encuentra a la orilla del lago en compañía de Black Sirius a espera de que la poción rejuvenecedora deje de surtir efecto. 


	10. Deborah Potter

_"Junto a tu recuerdo"_

Por Akiko

Diez: "_Deborah Potter_"

Hermione cayó de rodillas incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando. Harry, por su parte, no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que las cosas empeoraran.

-¿Qué hay de tu ideal? –preguntó soportando el dolor de si cicatriz –Querías tomar el lugar de tu padre.

-A Allan Glader no le habría gustado ver lo que haces –apoyó Ron al entender un poco.

Araon estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Pero creyeron esas bobadas? –preguntó entre risas –Bueno –se calmó –_ese_ era el plan desde el principio... ¿Saben? Debería ser actor _muggle_ en vez de mano derecha del Lord Oscuro. Me doy cuenta que se me da bastante bien.

-¿Araon? –Hermione palideció, si se podía mas.

-Araon Glader no existe –dijo el chico con una voz muy dulce -... jamás existió. 

-Eso significa que tu... –Ron se puso furioso -¡¡Eres Allan Jeremias Glader!!

-Gracias por asistir a mi funeral –dijo el chico a Ron – La poción multijugos hace maravillas, ¿no lo creen?

Harry volteó al ver que Hermione le tocaba la mano y notó una mirada determinada en sus ojos. Dedujo entonces que había encontrado una manera para escapar e hizo una señal a Ron.

Glader estaba muy ocupando mirando con diversión el pergamino en el que la pluma dorada escribía sin parar hasta que Hermione levantó su varita.

-¡_Maximus Lumus_! –exclamó la chica y una luz intensa se elevó en el interior de la cabaña lastimando la vista del niño.

Los tres se escabulleron a toda velocidad fuera de la cabaña.

-Bien. Yo iré en dirección del lago. Ustedes vayan a avisar a Dumbledore lo que esta pasando.

-Puede ser peligroso, Harry –dijo Hermione.

-Estaré con mi padrino –les recordó él -... además ahí estará ella...

Parecía que sería imposible convencerlos, pero Harry tenía a la mano argumentos aceptables que hicieron que Hermione suspirara.

-Vamos- dijo ella a Ron.

Ambos chicos corrieron hacia el castillo mientras Harry tomaba la dirección opuesta. Llegar al lago no fue nada sencillo, pero cuando estuvo ahí no pudo evitar sentirse mejor. Miró hacia todos lados sin encontrar a su padrino y se sintió confundido. Finalmente pudo notar una silueta a la orilla del lago balanceando su cuerpo con lentitud como si danzara.

Una mujer. En la espalda podía verse el espeso y brillante cabello negro y cuando ladeó un poco el rostro se pudo ver el momento exacto en que se quitó unos lentes para comenzar a tararear una bella canción.

Era la misma voz que había emanado de su regalo de navidad en donde venían los hechizos de la pluma.

Era ella.

Su tía.

-Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes... osados...  y caballerosos... –murmuró ella. No parecía decirlo a Harry –O puedes doblegar la tradición familiar y hacerte Slytherin... El fin justifica los medios y tu has justificado tus traiciones.

Los lentes resbalaron de la fina mano cremosa. Harry se inclinó para levantarlos, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Vete.

-Pero yo venía... –comenzó el muchacho.

-¡Vete! –bramó ella –¡Fue un error desde el principio!... ¡¡Desde todo principio!!

-¿Qué principio?

-Oh, Harry –gimió la mujer y se inclinó para posar sus ojos en los de él.

Había inseguridad en las irises doradas... miedo.

... Mucho miedo...

Ella estiró su mano en un intento inútil por acomodarle el cabello y una sonrisa débil nació en sus labios.

-Te pareces tanto a James... –susurró con dulzura y volvió al enderezarse abrazándose a si misma como si un fuerte dolor le oprimiera el pecho.

En realidad parecía que algo la lastimaba. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y se abrazaba como si eso fuera a calmarlo.

-Tía...

-Los últimos efectos de la poción se están terminando –señaló ella y lo miró -... aun puedes escapar.

¿Escapar?

¿De qué?

Harry pensó que no había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo abarcó el cuerpo de su tía en un gentil abrazo. Había tantas cosas que quería decir, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Sintió una fuerte sacudida y por un momento pensó que ella se separaría, pero no ocurrió. La mujer lo abrazó y lo estrechó con la misma fuerza... quizá con algo más de fuerza... mucha fuerza en verdad.

_... demasiada fuerza..._

Su cuerpo se sentía húmedo y frío... demasiado frío.

-Sirius jamás debió confiarte a mi –susurró ella.

Su voz se escuchaba como un eco irreal. Un eco hermoso... Como la voz de una sirena.

¿Una sirena?

Harry parpadeó para que sus ojos no se cerraran por voluntad propia.

¿Qué era todo eso?

-Nadie debió confiar en mi –concluyó ella al momento que todo se tornaba oscuro y los sonidos dejaban de repetirse en la cabeza de Harry.

Estaba muy oscuro.

Pudo entenderlo, aunque le pareció absurdo.

Se había desmayado en sus brazos.

*  *  *

Estaba muy oscuro y húmedo.

Demasiado oscuro para tratarse de una ilusión y con mucho silencio para que fuera la mezcla de mentes con... _algo_.

Ya tenía a un pariente cerca que se lo permitiera según los _conocimientos básicos _de Glader, pero no estaba seguro que eso fuera a ser el pensamiento de una sirena.

¿Además para qué mezclaría su mente con una sirena en primer lugar?

... Una imagen...

La silueta había pasado de manera tan rápida y fluida que le pareció que era un pez. El aire se partió a su alrededor como si se tratase de líquido y por un momento pensó que realmente lo era. Pero no había razón alguna para que él estuviera en el interior del agua, además sentía que podía respirar y lo hacía de manera fluida y tranquila. 

Sintió un tirón. Algo le estaba agarrando la  mano. Algo quería sacarlo de ese suave transe.

Un destello le lastimó la vista y sintió un golpe no tan amable en la cara.

Otro destello.

Harry abrió los ojos y parpadeó.

-Pensé que te habías muerto –dijo una voz con burlón desprecio.

Tenía recargada la cabeza contra algo particularmente duro y hasta ese momento sintió que le lastimaba. Toda su ropa estaba empapada y había comenzado a ser consciente del frío.

-¿Malfoy?

-Oh –el rubio soltó una carcajada –¡Y te despiertas con buena vista! Me parece perfecto, así no extrañarás esos lentes que se perdieron cuando te liberé de la criatura.

-¿Qué criatura? –preguntó Harry -¿Me _liberaste_?

-Debe ser tu peculiar manera de darme las gracias –el muchacho se levantó y miró hacia todos lados con algo de preocupación –Supongo que tendremos que salir por la cueva... Aunque en estas circunstancias eso sería un _lindo_ suicidio. "Un Malfoy salvando a un Potter es asesinado por el Lord Oscuro y su incomparable mano derecha" –recitó de manera dramática. –Estas en problemas, Potter. –finalizó mirándolo con burla.

-No entiendo nada –gruñó Harry.

-No me extraña –dijo el rubio con humor – La profesora Debbie me explicó que estarías en este lugar si resultabas ser tan estúpido como para no hacer caso a una orden directa de ella... Así que decidí que ya eras estúpido y vine para salvarte la vida.

-Que _amable_ –dijo el chico entre dientes -¿Cómo sé que no me trajiste tu mismo?

-Hay mucha gente que mataría por traerte frente al Lord Oscuro, ¿por qué arriesgarme precisamente yo? Moriría antes de poder llevarte frente a él, no le dan el crédito a un chico que no tiene la marca oscura.

Harry bufó ante lo aceptable del comentario y se dedicó a ignorar a Malfoy y mirar el lugar.

Era el interior de una cueva, estaba totalmente seguro de ello a pesar de que veía los sitios de manera un poco borrosa. La poca luz que se veía era gracias a el agua que estaba en el interior. El chico se acercó un poco a la orilla y la tocó. Estaba helada. 

¿Entonces fue Malfoy quien lo sacó?

Pero... no había sentido que se estaba ahogando.

¿Cómo había hecho para llegar hasta ese lugar sin sentirlo?

-Estamos del lado opuesto al lago –explicó Malfoy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos –Fuera de los limites de Hogwarts y en un lugar que nadie conoce.

-Que _conveniente_ –Harry chasqueó la lengua. -¿Entonces cómo van a encontrarnos?

-No lo harán –Draco pareció molesto por eso –Este lugar solo tiene dos entradas. Una de ellas es por el propio lago, según me explicaron es una considerable distancia de un lugar con oxígeno a otro, así que no podemos salir por ahí. Además tiene muchas cuevas aparte de la principal, terminaríamos perdidos y ahogados... La otra entrada es por tierra firme... quizá un kilómetro de aquí, no lo recuerdo, sin embargo me costó mucho trabajo entrar sin que ninguno de esos encapuchados me viera.

-¿De que criatura me liberaste? –preguntó Harry.

-Oh...esa que mas te gustan y la única que he sabido que tiene un efecto arrollador sobre el gran Harry Potter: una linda sirena griega.

-No hay sirenas griegas en el lago –contestó el muchacho con seguridad. Ya había tenido oportunidad de ver a la gente del agua.

-Llegó como profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –Draco lo miró con ironía –¿No me digas que no lo notaste? Que idiota.

-¿La señorita Debbie? –Harry estaba tan sorprendido que no hizo caso a la ofensa.

-Despiste –susurró Malfoy y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Harry pensó que estaba la salida. –Lo dice en los libros que investigamos... al menos el que yo leí lo tenía muy claro. "Un cachorro de Sirena tiene su mejor diferencia en el _encanto_ que ejerce en quien le vea, esto provoca un deseo inexplicable de protección hacia la criatura, lo que evita su asesinato por cazadores".

Seguramente Hermione había encontrado ese dato junto con otros más que llevarían al mismo resultado. Harry suspiró, era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse por no haber copiado su tarea.

No supo cuanto tiempo continuaron caminando. La luz del estanque parecía ser suficiente para Draco, pero Harry no estaba muy contento con su situación y no podía evitar preguntarse por el paradero de sus lentes a cada tropezón con alguna piedra del no tan regular suelo.

Finalmente Draco se detuvo, Harry lo supo por que se pegó contra su espalda y gruñó molesto.

-Será mejor tomar otro camino –se escuchó su voz.

-¿Este no tiene suficientes _obstáculos_? –preguntó Harry con algo de burla.

-Más de los que tenía preparados para ti –siseó Malfoy con desprecio –No tengo la culpa que heredes la ceguera Potter.

-¿Por qué quieres cambiar de cami...?

No fue necesario preguntar. No al menos cuando fue consciente de un fuerte dolor que se concentró en su cicatriz y le hizo morderse los labios para no hacer sonido alguno de queja. Había entendido ahora las razones, Voldemort tenía que estar cerca.

-Más vale que sea un radar unilateral, si no estaremos en un _lindo_ problema –ironizó Draco mirando a Harry.

Harry ignoró el comentario de su acompañante y se acercó con sigilo hacia lo que parecía ser la orilla de donde quiera que estuvieran. Al fondo se veía un espacio bastante parejo con demasiada luz. En el centro había varios encapuchados y al centro estaba él.

Resultaba difícil no conocerlo. Era la única figura que emanaba autoridad y parecía tener aterrados o maravillados al resto de los individuos. Curiosamente a su lado se veía dos figuras más, no menos autoritarias, pero para el resto parecían irradiar la misma necesidad de cautela que con el líder.

Un hombre y una mujer, reconoció Harry a pesar de que no podía ver bien sus caras debido a que no tenía sus lentes. Curiosamente ninguno cubría su cara con esa horrible mascara y daba la impresión de que estaban bastante cómodos en ese lugar.

-Una reunión del Círculo más cercano –escuchó la voz de Malfoy. –No esperaba menos, deben estar contentos por que por fin la han encontrado... el líder al menos debe estarlo.

-Te refieres a mi tía, ¿verdad? –Harry entrecerró los ojos para localizarla, pero resultó algo inútil.

-En verdad necesitas tus lentes, ¿no? –se burló Draco –Tu querida tía es la que esta a la izquierda de Lord Voldemort. El de la derecha debe ser el fantasma de Allan Glader, estoy seguro de que lo mataron, yo asistí a su entierro... fue tan... _conmovedor_.

-Sorpresa –Harry intentó enfocar la vista de nuevo –Araon Glader y Allan Glader son la misma persona.

-Bien decía que no se tiene un hijo sin darte cuenta por más tonto que se actúe. –Malfoy bufó exasperado –Te arreglaré la vista, Potter. Si alguien nos descubre no podrás darte el lujo de saludar a cuanta roca se nos ponga en el camino como lo has estado haciendo hasta el momento.

-No dejaré que hagas eso –Harry lo miró molesto.

-No puedo sacarte de aquí si te estas tropezando en todo el camino.

Harry iba a decir algo más, pero un maullido lo interrumpió y miró asombrado a una gata blanca.

-¿_Candy_?

-Eres su responsabilidad –Draco suspiró fastidiado –Espero que solo nos encuentre ella y no la dueña.

-Si la señorita Debbie nos encontrara estaríamos más seguros –manifestó Harry acariciando al animal.

-Ya te dije que te liberé de ella –replicó Malfoy con desagrado.

Harry frunció el ceño. De todas las personas que podían acudir a salvarlo, por qué tenía que aparecer precisamente Malfoy. Se entretuvo con _Candy_ un momento más cuando notó algo en su hocico. Con curiosidad extrajo el artefacto y parpadeó. Eran sus lentes.

-Eres una gata muy inteligente –felicitó Harry poniéndose los lentes.

-Entonces es cierto –murmuró Malfoy.

-¿De qué hablas? 

-_Candy _es capaz de amortiguar el efecto de tu cicatriz.

Harry estuvo a punto de negar eso, pero se dio cuenta que el dolor había disminuido y miró asombrado al _seminundu_. El animal comenzó a ronronear y se acercó a la orilla del acantilado moviendo lentamente su cola.

Allá abajo había mucha más actividad. Y con sus lentes pudo ver perfectamente a las dos personas que esperaban al lado de Voldemort.

En efecto, una de ellas era su tía y esperaba con una expresión tranquila y los brazos cruzados. Draco había dicho que la otra era Allan Glader, pero lo que Harry veía era a un hombre, así que supuso que la poción había perdido su efecto. El propio Allan dijo que era la mano derecha del Lord Oscuro, y Harry lo apreció de esa manera. Ningún otro _mortífago_ se mostraba tan confiado y seguro estando al lado de un asesino. Hasta podría decir que Glader tenía una expresión de completa paz.

¿Por qué su tía parecía estar más segura que el resto de los _mortífagos_?

-Montaigne –se escuchó la siniestra voz de Voldemort.

Uno de los encapuchados dio un paso al frente y se inclinó ante su señor. Deborah hizo un gesto de exasperación y desvió la vista mientras Allan sonreía con su odiosa educación.

-Me han dicho... –continuó Voldemort -... que entraste a Hogwarts sin mi consentimiento.

-Me llegó el aviso de que mi padre había sido requerido para ocupar el lugar de un profesor, mi señor –explicó el encapuchado con voz temblorosa –No tuve tiempo de contar con su consentimiento... tenía que actuar con rapidez.

-Ya había espías en Hogwarts –señaló Glader, obviamente refiriéndose a sí mismo –Si me permite explicar, Mi Lord, mandé el aviso para evitar que el viejo Montaigne entrara a la escuela... ese hombre tenía capacidad de percibir la magia oscura que comenzaba a extenderse.

-Si –aceptó el asesino –Así que tu misión, Stelle, se limitaba a matar a tu padre, no tenías que penetrar el castillo.

-Quería ayudar...

-No lo hiciste –intervino Glader de nuevo – Alertaste a Potter y tu ineptitud retrazó encontrar a Deborah.

Deborah frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a Stelle.

-Un estorbo así no merece servirle, mi señor –dijo ella con un tono de voz tan frío que el propio Harry tembló. –Varios de éstos _mortífagos_ son tan inútiles como las acciones de Montaigne.

-Si –aceptó Voldemort con una horrible risa y levantó la varita hacia el encapuchado que tenía en frente –Stelle, te daré la oportunidad de reducir tu castigo... –señaló a Deborah -, para eso tienes que vencer a mi mejor _arma_.

Un arma. Harry palideció al comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí. No habían estado buscando a su familiar para torturarlo...  Su tía no había estado en peligro. Ella era parte de esa organización de asesinos y ahora recibía una lustrosa espada de manos de Allan mientras un _mortífago_ le daba otra a la señorita Montaigne.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora que están ocupados –dijo Malfoy.

-No. Quiero verlo.

-Un duelo así no termina de manera muy agradable, Potter –siseó el rubio.

-Mi tía ganará, ¿verdad?

-La señorita Montaigne redujo su castigo –confirmó Malfoy –Morirá de manera _piadosa_.

El duelo inició.

Los movimientos ágiles de ambas mujeres iniciaron una mortífera danza en la que Deborah tenía una arrolladora ventaja. Los choques de espadas se hacían con tal potencia que provocaron estruendos repetidos por el eco del lugar.  Mientras tanto Voldemort miraba con una expresión de cruel diversión con un serio Allan a su lado.

Una estocada de Stelle había logrado abrir una fina herida en el rostro de Deborah. La mujer de cabellos negros frunció el ceño y se detuvo bruscamente extendiendo su mano de la que nació una energía dorada y envolvió a Stelle sin mostrar efecto alguno. Sin embargo cuando se lanzó de nuevo contra ella no encontró resistencia y la espada se hundió en su oponente con suavidad.

Harry desvió la vista.

Una asesina. Su tía era una asesina.

¿Entonces por que tanto esfuerzo para protegerla?

¿Por qué tanta preocupación por ella?

-¿Ya podemos irnos? –preguntó Malfoy con ironía.

Harry no contestó y comenzó a caminar para alejarse del sitio. Malfoy debió entender eso como una aceptación y caminó tras él.

-Tu lo sabías –murmuró Harry tras unos minutos.

-Si.

-Tu padre la ha estado buscando también, ¿no?

-No metas a mi padre en esto, Potter. –gruñó el rubio.

-¿Entonces como lo supiste, Malfoy? –preguntó enfadado.

-Ella me lo dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Tu tía me lo dijo –repitió el rubio molesto -¿Es tan difícil entender _eso_?

-¿Mi tía te dijo que la estaban buscando por que era un _arma_?

-Mas o menos.

Malfoy se detuvo y señaló a _Candy_, quien había estado caminando junto a ellos.

-Esa gata es de tu tía... La mandó a ti por que quería evitar que percibieras a Lord Voldemort.

-_Candy _es de la señorita Debbie.

-¡Vaya que eres idiota! –exclamó Malfoy exasperado. –La señorita Debbie  y tu tía son la _misma_ persona. Por eso mezclaste tu mente con la de la Sirena. Inconscientemente, tu tía, quería que la conocieras un poco y debilitó el control que ejercía sobre la criatura... Por eso han estado dando _demasiada_ poción a Debbie, mantenerla de 11 años era más importante de lo que te imaginas ya que a esa edad tenía más posibilidad de evitar que el _spirita_ _imperius_ llegase a convencerla de hacer algo para dañarte.


	11. El asesino que brinda vida eterna

_"Junto a tu recuerdo"_

Por Akiko

Once: "_El asesino que brinda vida eterna_"

De alguna manera Draco Malfoy había ganado la confianza de su tía y logró que le contara muchas cosas que Harry consideraba, no le incumbían realmente.

Lo más extraño es que, a pesar de la condición de Draco, no había sido él quien revelase la localización de Deborah Potter. Para eso se necesito de un inteligente _metenarices_ y educado Glader que no solo supo usar sus maravillosos conocimientos de Artes Oscuras para engañar a todos. También se acercó de manera atinada a Malfoy para quitarle la pluma de oro y la usó para saber el lugar exacto donde estaba lo que tanto _mortífago_ buscaba.

-Mi padre me dijo que no había que subestimar el efecto de unas personas hacia otras... Y desde ese día en el tren me pareció extraño que una niña de 11 años pudiera ejercer tanto _magnetismo_ en alguien de 15... La sola idea llegó a enfermarme.

-¿Te sentiste _atraído_ por una niña de 11 años?

-No fastidies, Potter –gruñó el rubio saltando una grieta que parecía ser bastante profunda. –La primer clase con la niña Kinder me dejó extrañado. No era posible que alguien con solo 11 años pudiera crear una ilusión tan real y guardar su punto débil en su propio cuerpo.

-Así que te pusiste a investigar.

-En parte –el rubio rió –Me dedique a _acosarla_.

-¿_Acosaste_ a una niña de 11 años? Estas enfermo, Malfoy.

-El caso es que me gane lo que merecía –el chico lo ignoró –La _niñita angelical_ me lanzó una maldición... una lesión mágica que tuve por una semana.

-Una semana siendo _inútil_ –resumió Harry.

-Si me sigues molestando no te platicaré el resto, Potter.

-Esta bien... No todos los días tienes una charla _pacífica_ con un Malfoy.

-Si le dices a alguien te arrancaré la cabeza –amenazó el rubio y tuvo que esquivar a _Candy_ quien había pensado que era un buen momento para que la acariciaran – La noche en la que terminaba mi castigo fui a buscarla a su despacho, pero coincidió con el momento en que la poción rejuvenecedora perdía la mitad de su efecto...

-Y encontraste a mi tía.

-No me interrumpas, Potter... Quien esta contando la historia soy yo...

-Oh.

-Ella me dijo muchas cosas. Me hablo de mi padre y hasta dijo que habían sido amigos (cosa que me pareció una total estupidez cuando me enteré que era un Potter), también me amenazó... Si te decía algo me mataría.

-Que _tierno_ de su parte –ironizó Harry cargando a la gata para pasarla por un puente.

-Tu no has tenido oportunidad de verla enojada e intoxicada por la poción –gruñó Draco –En verdad da miedo.

-La vi matando a la profesora Montaigne, ¿cuenta eso?

-No en realidad... puede estar más molesta que eso.

-Mmmm... Entonces conociste a mi tía antes que yo y la convenciste de que te diera clases para ser un buen _mortífago_, ¿no?

-No para eso, imbécil. Pero mis razones son algo que no te incumben.

-¿Y como lograste que te dijera _todo_ lo que sabes?

-En ocasiones la poción era tanta que su mentalidad llegaba a ser la de una niña de 11 años...

-Vi algo de eso...

-Cuando eso ocurre la poción provoca pesadillas y confusión temporal. Debbie llegó a pensar que realmente tenía 11 años y que estaba estudiando en Hogwarts...  Pero lo más grave es que sus recuerdos se mezclaban con los sueños y veía imágenes de sí misma actuando bajo ordenes del Lord Oscuro.

-¿Matando, quieres decir?

-¡Vamos, Potter! Puedes hacer algo mejor que eso. Ella es una maestra de Ilusiones y ha creado _contrahechizos_ contra horribles maldiciones imperdonables.

-Oh –el chico comenzó a sentir nauseas –Un _lindo_ tesoro para Voldemort.

-Ella no podía decirte nada, así que le quedaba yo.

-¿Fuiste _paño de lágrimas_ de mi tía Deborah?

-Empiezo a pensar que dejarte aquí no es mala idea.

-Es que eso no es tan... _Malfoy_.

-Y tu no eres tan... _Potter_. Tu tía _si_ que es de admirarse.

-Bien, entonces _quédatela_... No me parece atractiva la idea de ser asesinado por mi propia tía, en cambio a ti si te divertirá la idea de verla persiguiéndome.

-Oh, cállate.

Harry guardó silencio por unos minutos.

-Tu te preocupabas por ella –recordó.

-Ella se preocupó por mí primero.

-Y te dijo que yo estaría aquí, así que viniste a salvarme para corresponder a su preocupación.

-Lo hago por _ella_ –recalcó Malfoy con una mueca de asco –Cuando al estúpido de Black se le ocurrió presentarlos ella estaba aterrada. Últimamente la poción había perdido efecto en ella y había sido necesario aplicar más de lo recomendado... así que estaba segura que no podría garantizar un buen encuentro, pero lo intentó por ti. Al parecer tenías mucha ilusión de conocerla.

-Tonto de mi –ironizó Harry.

Draco se detuvo. Frente a ellos estaba lo que parecía ser la salida del lugar y la verdad es que Harry no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio, ya se estaba fastidiando de estar atrapado.

Caminaron hasta la salida, cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que _Candy_ permanecía sentada en una roca sin la más mínima intención de moverse.

-Ven, pequeña.

La gata lo miró y se levantó con el pelo erizado.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Harry la miró confundido. Volteó a ver a Draco y palideció cuando notó al hombre que le tenía bien sujeto con una mano cubriéndole la boca.

-¿Se van tan pronto? –preguntó Glader liberando a Draco –Que poco gentil de su parte. Allá adentro se divertirían más.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste? –Malfoy lo miró con odio.

El hombre sonrió ampliamente y sacó una pluma que arrojó a las manos de Draco.

-Soy muy selectivo con las cosas mágicas que caen en mis manos –susurró con educación –Más si estas son creadas por una mujer como Deborah. Ahora, caballeros, hagan el favor de seguirme.

-¡No tengo intención alguna de obedecer! –gruñó Malfoy.

-Lo cual es comprensible –Allan lo miró como si se diera cuenta de un detalle –No es a ti a quien queremos, Draco.

-Prometí a la señorita Debbie que me llevaría a Potter.

-Míralo de esta manera, Malfoy –Allan le dedicó una fría sonrisa –Si le llevas a Harry ahora mismo no solo ella te dará su gratitud.

-No lo haré.

-Entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí –Glader sacó su varita.

Uno de los extraños resultados de tener una conversación con Malfoy en donde no se incluía algún tipo de insulto _realmente_ hiriente fue la repentina necesidad de lanzarse contra él y empujarlo para que el rayo proveniente de la varita de Glader no diera en el blanco.

Claro que Malfoy no lo vio de esa manera y se lo quitó de encima como si el que hubiese intentado matarlo fuera él.

-¡¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!!

-¡Salvándote la vida, idiota!

-Ingenuos – Allan volvió a levantar la varita y un nuevo rayo nació de ella.

Ambos chicos se hicieron a un lado evitando el poder.

-Este juego empieza a aburrirme –el _mortífago_ hizo una mueca –Draco, tu padre estará en problemas si le hago saber al Lord Oscuro que estas aquí, salvando a Potter. Así que se bueno y déjate desaparecer de una buena vez.

-¿Por qué no intentas desapareciendo tu patética persona, Glader? –preguntó el rubio con burla.

-Tan _predecible_... –murmuró el hombre –Tu padre y tu se parecen en eso.

Alguno de los dos tendría que haber comprendido que no se era la mano derecha del _Lord Oscuro_ por nada, pero lamentablemente no fue así y Harry solo sintió el ambiente espeso mientras veía que el liquido emanaba de las grietas del suelo rocoso para moverse a voluntad del hechicero y rodear a Draco sin obtener queja alguna. Cuando el rubio intentó reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde y Harry no pudo auxiliarle, en parte por que no tenía idea alguna del hechizo que estaban usando (aunque Draco si parecía conocerle), y en segunda, por que todo ocurrió tan rápido, y a la vez tan lento, que solo alcanzó a ver cómo el líquido regresaba a su lugar de origen _absorbiendo _ a su salvador.

-_Finito_ –susurró Glader con su amable sonrisa y miró a Harry –Lord Voldemort se alegrará tanto de verte, Harry... No puedo esperar por tan conmovedora reunión.

Si había pensado en huir ese era el momento adecuado, sin embargo había ahí algo que no lo dejaba moverse libremente: el ambiente aun se sentía espeso. Demasiado espeso.

Allan comenzó a caminar. Y para su total sorpresa él caminó detrás de él.

El hechizo. Harry comprendió que el hechizo no había terminado.

¿Pero cómo?

Estaba seguro que no era un _imperius_. Sin embargo no podía lograr que su cuerpo se moviese de manera acorde con su mente. E igual de raro era sentirse totalmente consciente de cada movimiento de su cuerpo.

-Honestamente no los comprendo, Harry –Allan suspiró con algo de cansancio tras caminar por un momento –Tanto mantener su rivalidad para que uno venga a salvar a otro en una cueva abandonada... eso no es tan _Malfoy_ o _Potter_.

-Esta claro que para ti nada puede salir de lo común. –murmuró el chico con algo de sorpresa debido a que, al parecer, solo su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle.

-Lanzarse contra una maldición por un Malfoy no es el ideal de mi vida, chico. Jamás lo hice y jamás lo haré.

-Y me imagino que tenerlo de amigo fue un martirio.

-No en realidad... Quien sabe aprovechar su entorno es capaz de sobresalir.

Harry no respondió nada a eso. Una mancha blanca le distrajo un poco y apenas descubrió que _Candy_ caminaba a su lado.

-Hay muchas razones por las que nuestro señor es fuerte, Harry –comentó Allan con buen humor mientras continuaba caminando por el accidentado camino que los internaba de nuevo hacia el interior de la cueva –No solo tuvo el valor  para tomar lo que todos los magos se niegan a admitir que quieren; también  buscó aliados a seguir sus ideales.

Harry hizo una mueca de incredulidad. La mayoría de esa gente no era muy _ideal_, mas bien parecían tener demasiado miedo para negarse a semejante asesino.

-¿Qué clase de ideal es asesinar a personas inocentes?

-No hay suficiente inocencia en la _raza humana_ –murmuró el hombre con fría calma -, su propia naturaleza los condena a la autodestrucción. Nosotros solo adelantamos lo inevitable.

El muchacho miró a Allan con genuina curiosidad. Aun en el timbre de voz adulta se podía apreciar la fina educación e ingenuidad mostrada por el niño que todos habían conocido.

-¿La _raza humana_?

Allan volteó. Sus ojos claros mostraron esa misteriosa serenidad adornada apenas por su reservada sonrisa.

-Al igual que tu querida tía soy un híbrido –dijo con simple calma –Mi influencia hasta los 12 años es exactamente la que conociste en la pequeña Debbie.

-¿Una sirena?

-Lindo, ¿no? –Allan sonrió –Aunque prefiero decir que soy descendiente de una, es mucho menos molesto y evita curiosos.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Una de ellas la razón por la que Hermione (y casi todas las demás chicas) habían sentido esa atracción hacia el pequeño Araon. Si Ron lo supiera se tranquilizaría. 

-Conocí a tu tía en el colegio –dijo él con tono casual. –Somos de la misma generación.

-Fueron amigos, ¿no?

-No –Allan detuvo sus pasos. Harry levantó la mirada y pudo ver que habían llegado de nuevo al centro de la gruta. Justo donde estaban los demás _mortífagos_ reunidos y ahora dirigían sus caras cubiertas en dirección suya.

Para total sorpresa del joven, Lord Voldemort no estaba ahí.

Aunque eso no eran muy buenas noticias de todas maneras.

Un tenso ambiente se extendió en el lugar a pesar del suave tarareo emitido por la única mujer con la cara descubierta. Deborah.

-Ven aquí, preciosa –llamó ella inclinando su cuerpo. _Candy_ corrió hasta ella y permitió que le acariciaran emitiendo un ruidoso ronroneo  -Las criaturas mágicas más fascinantes con aquellas con instintos asesinos, ¿no les parece?

No parecía ser un comentario para alguien en particular, sin embargo los encapuchados se revolvieron nerviosos como si buscaran algunas palabras adecuadas para decir. Pero no fue necesario, Deborah se puso de pie y caminó. Se detuvo frente a Harry y le sonrió con una extraña combinación de ternura y crueldad.

-¿Eres tu quien atemoriza a estos inútiles? –preguntó con suavidad. A sus espaldas se escucharon claros sonidos de disgusto.

-Deben recordar ese día –justificó Allan.

Deborah miró a su compañero con tranquilidad hasta que una sonrisa se delineó en sus labios.

-Solo fue un accidente –susurró con seguridad –Yo lo vi todo... _estuve_ ahí, Allan.

El hombre no respondió a eso. Y de todas maneras a Harry no le hubiese importado la respuesta.

-¿Usted estuvo presente cuando mataron a mis padres? –preguntó con algo parecido a la furia. Eso era algo que pensó que no podría perdonar. -¿Y no los ayudó?

Deborah posó sus ojos dorados en Harry y le acarició el cabello. Sin hacer caso a lo que acababa de preguntar se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a los demás _mortífagos_.

-Lord Voldemort no los necesita por ahora... Regresen a sus puestos... Les informaremos del plan a su debido tiempo.

-Hemos esperado demasiado –se aventuró a decir uno de los encapuchados.

-La única manera en que tu espera terminará será matándote Macnair –susurró ella sin perder la calma y miró al encapuchado en cuestión. –No me parece que ninguno de ustedes este listo para morir, así que fuera.

El susurró de las túnicas fue lo único que se dejó escuchar. Ninguno de los encapuchados parecía estar de acuerdo con la orden, pero tampoco se aventuraron a replicar.

-Deborah... –susurró una voz  vacilante. La mujer miró en dirección de una figura pequeña y enarcó una ceja.

-Después, Peter –murmuró ella –Ya hablaremos después.

Allan apretó los labios dejando ver un gesto de impaciencia que se permitió abandonar hasta que el último de los hombres estuvo fuera. Tras ello se acomodó en una de las rocas con toda la tranquilidad y se dedicó a juguetear con sus manos.

-Has crecido, Harry –murmuró Deborah concentrando su atención de nuevo en él –La última vez que te vi eras tan pequeño.

-Esta claro que los años no pasan en vano –comentó Allan y la miró -¿Por qué has despedido a los _mortífagos_, Deborah? No atacaremos el castillo nosotros solos.

-No atacaremos el castillo esta noche, Allan –confirmó ella.

-No hay ocasión mas perfecta –murmuró él –En estos momentos Dumbledore te busca junto con Black. Podríamos contactar a Snape para penetrar y derribar las defensas... El alumnado es el mejor de los rehenes.

-Si –dijo ella simplemente.

-Tenemos conocimiento de hechizos admirables –insistió Allan –Estoy a punto de terminar el trabajo con Granger, no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-¿¡¡Hermione!!? –Harry miró al hombre -¿Qué le has hecho a Hermione?

-Nada... todavía –él desvió la mirada.

-Y a mi parecer ella no es necesaria –Deborah frunció el ceño.

-¿Necesaria? –insistió Harry horrorizado ante la sola idea de que la fueran a usar en algún hechizo. –Pero ella fue al castillo junto con Ron.

-Oh, si –Allan le restó importancia a eso -¿En verdad pensaron que bastaba con cegarme para evitar que fuera tras ustedes?

Ahora Harry comprendía que no.

-De cualquier manera no necesitaba a ambos –Allan se levantó y de nuevo ese pastoso ambiente se dejó sentir. El agua se filtró por las grietas de la tierra trayendo consigo una esfera cristalina, en el interior se veía a una persona. –Solo la quería a ella.

-No es necesaria –insistió Deborah con calma.

-Oh, Deborah –Allan le dedicó una sonrisa que Harry odió en verdad –Si hubiese pensado que una alumna no era necesaria después de vencer a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tu tampoco estarías aquí. He tenido razón en unirte al bando oscuro, jamás se ha oído rumor más temeroso que el que habla de aquel más cercano a Lord Voldemort, el perfecto asesino.

Harry parpadeó al entenderlo. Glader había dicho que él y su tía no fueron amigos cuando se conocieron. Quizá hizo con ella lo mismo que ahora intentaba con Hermione y lo que hacía que su cuerpo aun se negara a obedecer sus ordenes.

Un _imperius_. Estaba seguro. Pero debería ser algo especial para que no se sintiera como el que conocía.

"Por eso han estado dando _demasiada_ poción a Debbie, mantenerla de 11 años era más importante de lo que te imaginas ya que a esa edad tenía más posibilidad de evitar que el _spirita_ _imperius_ llegase a convencerla de hacer algo para dañarte."

-Malfoy lo sabía –susurró Harry al recordar esas palabras y miró de nuevo a su tía. No había expresión alguna en las irises doradas cuando no parecía ser necesaria. En cambio la niña a la que conoció podía ser un mar de emociones.

Entonces el hechizo tenía que provenir de un experto. Tal como Debbie se los explicó en esa clase donde Hermione rompió la esfera que ella misma había creado para protegerse de un hechizo.

Un experto con el hechizo _imperius._ Tal como su tía había dicho serlo del _Avada Kedavra_.

-Granger no tiene antecedentes como yo –murmuró Deborah –Ella no es como yo.

-Me será más difícil, si –aceptó Allan -, pero nada es imposible para mí.

Cuando ella pareció estar a punto de replicar con claro enfado, Harry sintió la presencia de una nueva persona. Alguien que arrollaba al resto con su aparición. Lord Voldemort.

-Harry Potter –siseó el horrible ser caminando con quietud hasta detenerse junto a la mujer -¿Has saludado a tu tía? 

¿Qué responder a eso?

La verdad es que Harry tenía demasiadas ideas en la cabeza como para asimilar una más. Y de todas maneras el silencio fue roto por Glader.

-Deborah me ha informado que ha suspendido el ataque al castillo, señor.

-Tomaremos el castillo, Glader, pero no antes de completar un hechizo. –Voldemort tocó la mejilla de la mujer que tenía cerca y sonrió con crueldad –Justo el que me trajo de nuevo a la vida.

Allan frunció un poco el ceño, parecía estar buscando en su mente algún fallo en el hechizo del que su amo hablaba sin dar con él.

-¿Completar el hechizo, señor? –preguntó entonces.

-Perfeccionarlo –corrigió Deborah con tranquilidad –Garantizar vida eterna a nuestro amo... 

La confusión en la cara de Glader habría sido digna de ser mostrada a todo el alumnado, sin embargo el propio Harry estaba luchando con el significado de esas palabras hasta que vio la fría mirada posada de nuevo en él.

-No te necesito para nada Potter –siseó Voldemort -, pero quería que te despidieras de tu tía, después de todo voy a terminar con lo que queda de tu familia.

-¿Terminar? –murmuró Allan con algo más de comprensión –Pero, señor, Deborah Potter es nuestro mejor _mortífago_.

-Y esta noche dará lo mejor de sí –el horrendo ser miró a Glader con algo que bien podría ser identificado con impaciencia -¿Dudas de mis razones, Glader?

El hombre desvió la vista.

-No te preocupes... Si esa _sangre sucia_ es tan buena como has dicho, Deborah será perfectamente reemplazable.

Harry sintió que su cuerpo le desobedecía de nuevo y caminó hasta estar aun lado de Allan, confundido miró la neutra expresión del hombre para después deslizar su vista hacia Hermione. La muchacha permanecía inconsciente sobre el suelo, pero no presentaba marcas o heridas en las partes visibles de su cuerpo. Cuando Allan retiró la esfera lo miró con frialdad.

-Si –dijo finalmente sin quitar la vista de Harry -,todos somos perfectamente reemplazables.

Pero eso no era algo que importase a Lord Voldemort, quien comenzó a evocar el hechizo en un idioma que Harry no conocía, pero que su tía si parecía conocer a la perfección, ya que le imitó con su dulce voz.

-Griego antiguo –susurró Allan posando sus ojos en la pareja -, en verdad va a hacerlo.

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó Harry incapaz de resistir la curiosidad.

-Es una propiedad que las sirenas tienen y por lo que se requiere ejercer esa influencia que provoque protección entre los cachorros. Desde épocas inmemorables nuestra raza fue perseguida debido al mito que _muggles_ y magos crearon de nosotros... lo que nos hizo ver como asesinos. Pero además es por la influencia de nuestra carne en uno de ellos.

-¿Su carne? –Harry miró a Lord Voldemort notando la energía que ambos cuerpos emanaban. Una oscura y tenebrosa y otra dorada y brillante. Entonces recordó que Hermione había comentado algo también.  –_Inmortalidad_...

-Así es –confirmó Allan –Lord Voldemort será inmortal y nada podrá detenerlo... Una vez que él adquiera esa propiedad morirá la esperanza entre toda la Comunidad Mágica... Debido a tu hazaña, Voldemort ha comprendido que es vulnerable y decidió eliminar toda posibilidad... es por eso que no es tan relevante atacar el Castillo, una vez que adquiera la inmortalidad no importará quién proteja el lugar.

-Pero ella... –el chico apretó los dientes al escuchar las primeras señales de dolor que emitía la mujer. Quizá el dolor era aun más intenso que el que provocaba un _cruciatus_ ya que ella tensaba su cuerpo de manera horrible y fue necesario apresarla con las huesudas manos de Voldemort para que no intentara escapar.

-Deborah no sobrevivirá.

El cuerpo de Harry se tensó tras una sacudida. Entonces comprendió que Allan lo había liberado de la maldición y le miró interrogante. 

-Más vale que te quede claro que no hago esto por ti, Potter –gruñó Allan –En cuanto llegues al castillo debes llevarla a la enfermería y mencionar todo lo que te he dicho, quizá así le puedan salvar la vida.

-¿Por qué?

-No te incumbe –insistió el hombre –Quiero que abraces a Deborah y a Hermione muy fuerte o podrías perder a alguna durante el desarrollo del Hechizo.

El hombre resopló antes de inclinar su cuerpo y lanzarse contra la pareja, en un movimiento que sorprendió a ambos tomó a la mujer metiéndole algo a la boca y la arrojó contra Harry, inmediatamente atrapó a Voldemort murmurando algo que los encerró en una esfera con apariencia realmente imponente.

Harry abrazó a Hermione y se dejó caer justo al estar cerca de su inconsciente tía. Las apretó a las dos contra su cuerpo y sintió una pesada humedad que le congeló el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que un horrible grito acompañado de un estruendo se dejaba oír.

Por instinto cerró los ojos sintiendo que todo se movía a su alrededor. Apretó a ambas mujeres con temor a perderlas, como Glader había dicho y esperó.

Silencio. Tan pesado e irreal... tan agotador.

Y finalmente tranquilidad.

Harry abrió los ojos y descubrió que de nuevo estaban en la orilla del lago.  A lo lejos podía verse en imponente castillo con sus luces preciosas.

¿Tenía que haber sido tan fácil realmente?

El muchacho bajó la mirada cuando sintió una mano sobre su mejilla y descubrió que Hermione había despertado.

Se sintió muy contento por ello y no pudo evitar estrecharla con ternura.

-Lo siento... –susurró Harry –Pareciera que estoy destinado a atraer los problemas.

La muchacha hizo un ademán negativo. 

Harry entonces sintió otra presencia y vio que Hermione abrazaba a alguien más. Alguien mucho más pequeño, demasiado pequeño.

-Es la señorita Debbie –Hermione parecía estar en verdad impresionada y acomodó el cuerpecito descubriendo su debilidad –Harry, ella esta mal.

-Pero hace unos momentos era adulta –dijo sin comprender.

-Después podrás investigar lo que pasó –urgió Hermione – Hay que llevarla a la enfermería.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

_Lolo:_ Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic. Me parece que tu duda estará resuelta a medias con este capitulo, así que prometo que el siguiente ya estará más claro respecto a lo que no entiendes... Bueno, puede ser eso... o puedes tener más dudas... Y yo tampoco sé por que tiene tan pocos reviews... a menos que no llame la atención, lo cual podría ser comprensible, en fin.

No te pierdas el siguiente capitulo ya que es el final. 


	12. La promesa que si debe cumplir

_"Junto a tu recuerdo"_

Por Akiko

Doce: "_La promesa que si debe cumplir_"

-Si no despierta me parece conveniente pensar en la intervención de la gente del agua, Albus.

Ese fue el preocupado comentario de Madame Pomfrey que Harry escuchó cuando atravesó la entrada de la enfermería acompañado de sus amigos. Antes de poder expresar preocupación por eso, sintió el tacto de Ron y Hermione que intentó conformarlo y continuó caminando hasta tener a la vista la cama en la que descansaba su tía. 

Dumbledore fue el primero en posar sus ojos azules en él, a pesar del tenso ambiente demostraba una confianza admirable a excepción de la enfermera quien se había retirado justo en ese momento con una bandeja pidiendo que le llamaran si se veían cambios.

Ahí estaba su padrino también. Bueno, no propiamente su padrino. Un enorme perro negro descansaba su cabeza en la orilla de la cama, lo suficientemente cerca de una de las manos femeninas, como si esperase a que ese simple gesto sirviera para despertarle.

Frente al perro un tenso y molesto Severus Snape. Haciendo guardia como él, pero con más desagrado...

Y la verdad no era fácil decir quien de los dos estaba más molesto. Las facciones de un perro no eran muy fáciles de entender... a excepción por el gruñido que dejó oír cuando Snape tomó la otra mano femenina en algo que bien podría parecer ser una caricia.

Un cuadro en verdad extraño, pensó Harry.

Pero ambos hombres parecían sostener una lucha de orgullos en donde se demostraba que estaban en el sitio correcto y no pensaban moverse de ahí.

Harry suspiró prefiriendo no hacer comentario al respecto y miró a su tía.

Contrario a lo que había esperado ella continuaba bajo el efecto de la poción rejuvenecedora. Aun no sabía la razón por la que había retornado a su edad de 11 años, pero al parecer Madame Pomfrey encontraba más sencillo tratar con un cuerpo infantil al de una adulta. Además el director había mencionado la insistencia de que a esa edad era más sencillo resistirse a un _imperius_, especialmente uno lanzado por Allan Glader.

El muchacho sintió un empujón por parte de Ron y avergonzado se acercó más intentando ignorar la molesta mirada de Snape y el gruñido que Hocicos dejó escapar ante ello.

Prefirió acercarse por el lado de su padrino y tomó la manita regordeta entre las suyas.

Estaba fría.

Muy fría.

-¿Es normal que este así? –preguntó Harry.

-_Aun_ lo es –confirmó Dumbledore con paciencia –Tu tía esta usando un camuflaje contra depredadores.

-¿Ah?

-Su cuerpo se esta recuperando, pero prefiere que piensen que esta muerto para que otras criaturas no _intenten_ comer su carne. –explico Snape con un gruñido –Hay pocos depredadores a las orillas de los lagos que les guste la carne _fría_.

Harry se sintió asqueado con la sola idea y miró a Hermione. La chica hizo un ademán afirmativo con una mueca de disculpa. En verdad copiaría sus tareas mas seguido.

-¿Para qué quieren llevarla con la gente del agua? –preguntó Harry.

-Le hará bien entrar en contacto con su ecosistema –Albus palmeó el hombro del profesor de pociones –Severus, quizá deberías descansar un poco... Harry y Sirius pueden cuidar de Debbie un tiempo.

El hombre pareció estar a punto de decir algo para negar eso, pero todo lo que salió de sus labios fue un bufido y se levantó para salir de la enfermería.

-De todas maneras debo hablar con el señor Malfoy –dijo Snape con frialdad sin percibir la mueca de asco que Ron dejaba notar en su rostro.

Dumbledore hizo un ademán y caminó también para salir.

-No te preocupes, Harry –dijo con amabilidad.

Cuando el muchacho regresó la vista hacia la cama su padrino ya había tomado su figura humana y permanecía sentado en la orilla de la cama. Parecía querer preguntar muchas cosas, pero no encontraba la manera de empezar. Finalmente un largo suspiro escapó de su pecho y miró a Hermione.

-¿Estas bien, Hermione?

-Si –dijo ella un poco confundida.

-¿Ninguna idea loca? ¿Algún recuerdo malo que te convenza de odiar _algo_?

-¿Ah? –Hermione parpadeó.

Sirius pareció satisfecho con eso y volvió a mirar a la niña.

-Ella no quería salir de Azkaban –dijo finalmente –Ella no quería verte, Harry... No quería venir al castillo.

-¿Mi tía estuvo en Azkaban? –murmuró el chico y bajó la mirada –¿La atraparon por servir a Lord Voldemort?

Ron emitió un bufido recibiendo una mirada amonestadora de Hermione. Probablemente los tres chicos esperaban que Sirius contestara inmediatamente a esas preguntas, pero eso no ocurrió. A cambio Harry le vio extraer un arrugado papel de sus viejas ropas al que miraba con cariño.

-Una vez me pareció realmente culpable... Escuchaba atentamente con la esperanza de que emitiera algún sonido de arrepentimiento, pero la celda permanecía en silencio. En ocasiones cantaba a los _Dementores_ como si se burlara de ellos y de su propia situación hasta que aceptó hablarme: "Ni tu ni yo somos culpables", dijo... "yo estoy aquí por que quiero y tu por que caíste en una trampa bien elaborada... "

Sirius extendió la mano para acercar lo que miraba a Harry. Cuando el chico pudo verle descubrió una foto que pareció ser rota por lo menos dos veces. En ella se veía a dos jóvenes: su padrino y esa chica que él había visto  la primera vez que mezcló su mente con la de la sirena. Ella lucía una expresión exasperada mientras su padrino saludaba efusivamente, finalmente él le beso la mejilla provocando que la chica le mirara aun más sorprendida de lo que el camarógrafo pareció estarlo para mover el aparato de manera brusca y sacar a los dos de cuadro.

-Entonces ella es mi tía –resumió –No fue amiga de Allan Glader como pensé... fue amiga del profesor Snape.

-Difícil de creer, pero si –Sirius hizo una mueca –Ese grasoso tiene más fotos de ella, la mayoría valdrían la pena romperle una costilla y hurtárselas.

-Es muy confuso, padrino –dijo Harry.

-Si la señorita Potter tenía todo _eso,_  ¿por qué se unió a Lord Voldemort? –fue Hermione quien hizo la pregunta que rondaba por la mente de Harry –En todo caso ¿Por qué traerla aquí, al lado de Harry? Eso fue peligroso.

-Si –Sirius sonrió con algo de tristeza –Ella lo dijo también, pero no le hicimos caso.

-Lo cual muestra su exceso de confianza en la mente de un asesino.

Los chicos junto con Sirius bajaron la mirada identificando al dueño de la voz infantil que había dicho lo anterior y descubrieron los ojitos de la niña abiertos.

La pequeña se tocó el pecho y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo dejó ver una mueca de horror.

-Ah... –sus labios temblaron -¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI PECHO?!!

Los tres amigos tuvieron que imitar a Sirius y taparse las orejas ante el taladrante sonido que les lastimó los oídos y a continuación vieron a una niña comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente.

Sirius fue el primero en intentar consolar a la niña sin éxito y Hermione se unió a él para explicarle, pero tampoco tenía buenos resultados. Repentinamente Severus Snape atravesó la entrada con un gesto molesto y caminó hasta la cama.

-¡Black, eres un inútil! –declaró empujándolo y tomó a la llorosa niña por los hombros para sacudirla de maneta no tan amable. –Escúchame, Deborah, tienes once años... A los once años no se suele tener _pecho_.

La niña dejó de llorar e hipando se abrazó a Severus.

-¿Pero por qué tengo once años de nuevo? –gimió -¿No había perdido efecto la poción?

-Evidentemente alguien suministró una dosis de la poción antes de que llegaras aquí –dijo él de mal humor –Esperaba que me dijeras de quién se trata ya que estuvo a punto de intoxicarte de nuevo y no habría soportado que te portaras de nuevo como una mocosa estúpida.

-¿Uh? –la niña se separó de Snape y frunció el ceño como si le resultase difícil recordar lo ocurrido. Un suspiro quebrado emanó de su garganta y miró en dirección de la entrada. Cuando Harry la imitó descubrió al director, seguro habría entrado junto con el profesor de pociones –Allan murió –dijo ella apretando las mantas.

-Eligió por ti, Deborah –consoló Albus.

-Oh –la niña desvió la vista, parecía más molesta –_Bueno_... ¿cuánto tiempo debo estar con 11 años y sin _pecho_ de nuevo?

-El necesario –espetó Severus y comenzó a revisarla.

-¿Quieres dejar de tocarla? –bramó Sirius.

-No molestes, Black.

-Despertó con bastante energía, ¿no? –Ron se aclaró la garganta girando para dar la espalda al momento que Snape levantaba un poco la túnica descubriendo la piel pálida.

-La criatura esta agotada –explicó Hermione –Me atrevería a decir que la _sirena_ esta tan débil que la señorita Debbie perderá influencia sobre los demás.

-¿Influencia? –Harry también había volteado.

-Tu tía ejerce influencia aun a su edad adulta, Harry –explicó Dumbledore ignorando la disputa que ambos hombres iniciaban –Decidió conservar ese don.

-¡¡¿Quieren dejarme los dos?!! –explotó la niña –¡¡¡Si no pueden comportarse de manera decente frente a mí vayan a cortarse la cabeza donde no lo vea!!!

Albus se acercó para servir de escudo a la niña y le acarició el cabello negro.

-Debbie, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Agotada –murmuró ella -, me duele todo y siento el aire _bastante_ espeso.

-Eso temía –el director dedicó una mirada a los demás hasta detenerla en Severus y en Sirius –Temo que ella necesitará recuperarse en su _habitat_. Madame Pomfrey tiene todo preparado.

-¿Qué? –Deborah no pareció nada de acuerdo con eso -¡No puede hacerme eso!

-Es necesario.

-¿Necesario? –bufó la niña –Puedo seguir ocultándome perfectamente en otro sitio, no estoy indefensa, Albus.

-La criatura lo esta –replicó Severus con mal humor -, tienes que descansar en un habitat donde no tenga que usar mucha energía.

-¡Que estupidez! Hablan de la sirena como si se tratara de otra persona, ¡no me he separado de ella!

-¡¡Deja de hablar como si no entendieras la situación Deborah!! –exclamó Snape de manera brusca.

Era admirable ver la manera en que Snape podía controlar a su tía. Harry había visto todo con silencio y se preguntó si habría sido siempre así.

-Lo mejor será que te presentes con _Lady Meer_, Debbie –susurró Albus de manera conciliadora.

La niña suspiró acongojada.

-Me temo que eso no será posible –susurró nerviosa y jugueteó con sus manecitas –_Lady Meer_ fue uno de los _objetivos_ que se me _escapó_.

-_Lady Meer_ comprende tu proceder y desea ayudarte.

-Últimamente todos desean alejarme de Lord Voldemort –ironizó ella y miró a Harry -¿No te ha pasado, querido?

El muchacho miró con  un poco de confusión notando que Sirius dejaba ver un gesto de desagrado.

Severus enarcó una ceja y una sonrisa cínica se delineó en sus labios. Se acercó a la niña y la abrazó con cuidado.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –preguntó Sirius.

-Deborah está muy débil como para caminar, Black –dijo con burla –No espero que Potter le lleve y me queda claro que no podrá sujetarse del cuello de un inestable perro.

-Podría intentarlo –rió la niña logrando que la sonrisa de Severus se convirtiera en un gruñido.

-No esta vez, Deborah –advirtió el profesor de pociones y caminó hacia la salida del lugar.

Harry miró a su padrino en busca de una respuesta a una pregunta no elaborada, sin embargo le pareció que era palpable.

-Tu tía nunca tuvo una _brillante_ actuación a la hora de elegir amistades –dijo Sirius preparándose para salir también -, y temo que no será algo que se pueda remediar.

Por lo que Harry pudo ver antes del encuentro con el Señor Oscuro su tía había hecho una buena elección. Algo difícil de aceptar y soportar, pero a ella parecía ayudarle bastante.

Los amigos caminaron siguiendo a los magos adultos con Hocicos a un lado. Llegaron hasta la orilla del lago y Harry vio que el profesor Snape bajaba a la niña e ignoraba al perro negro que intentaba acercarse a ella.

Harry sintió un nuevo empujón por parte de Ron y le dedicó una ácida mirada antes de acercarse a su tía permitiéndole que  atrapara una de sus manos entre las de ella.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-¿Aun estás en peligro? –preguntó Harry deseando no escucharse tan angustiado como se sentía.

Ella apretó sus labios y suspiró largamente acariciando la cabeza de Hocicos, quien había logrado colarse tras morder una mano de Snape.

-Ambos estaremos bien –decidió finalmente -, todo se arreglará, no te preocupes, Harry.

-Oh –Dumbledore llamó la atención de todos –_ Lady Meer _acaba de llegar.

_Lady Meer _era una sirena de cabellos blanquísimos y piel escamosa de un extraño tono verdoso. Sus facciones arrugadas y toscas se mostraron tranquilas y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa en cuanto se acercó a la orilla ayudada por una ola –aparentemente creada con sus dotes mágicos –y enmarcó la carita de Debbie con sus húmedas manos.

-Un precioso espécimen griego –declaró la anciana sorprendiendo a Harry. Había esperado la conocida sucesión de gritos, pero al parecer esa criatura era especial –Nosotros cuidaremos de ella, Albus.

-Muchas gracias _Lady Meer_ –el director acarició la cabeza de la niña –Me parece que la poción rejuvenecedora perderá su efecto en dos horas más.

Debbie posó su mirada en Dumbledore de nuevo, Harry notó algo de angustia y podría jurar que ese rubor era vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, querida mía –_Lady Meer_ usó su magia para regresar el nivel del agua a su estado original –Albus me ha hablado de tu caso... Correremos el riesgo.

Al parecer la decisión había sido tomada ya y no había manera de cambiarla. No importaba que su tía no estuviera de acuerdo o que pensara que era demasiado peligroso (aunque Harry aun no podía definir lo que era peligroso), lo que importaba era que ella estuviera en un lugar seguro y, según lo que había entendido, lejos de las posibilidades de Lord Voldemort.

Su tía suspiró con resignación y echó una última ojeada a quienes esperaban en la orilla del lago. Detuvo sus ojos dorados en el perro negro que permanecía sentado y sonrió con esa ternura que su apariencia infantil exageraba de una extraña manera.

-_Mono_ _filéo_, Sirius –susurró la niña. El perro se acercó a ella y lamió su carita sin dejar de mover la cola. Snape bufó malhumorado y antes de poder retirar al animal Debbie lo miró –Si te llama debes asistir, nadie duda de ti aun.

-Entiendo.

Conocer a un familiar y no conversar sobre todo lo que habría deseado podía dejar  un extraño vacío. Harry prefirió no exteriorizar ese sentimiento al momento en que vio que la sirena abrazaba a la niña y se sumergía en el lago con un rastro tenue de burbujas. Además todos los adultos se mostraban tranquilos, incluso su padrino, aun en su forma de _animago_.

El tacto de la mano de Hermione le hizo voltear y notó que ambos le miraba con preocupación. Entonces comprendió que sus dos amigos sabían un poco de ese sentimiento. Después de todo había tenido que vivir con la idea de que sus únicos familiares eran _muggles_, pero ahora que se enteraba de lo contrario perdía la oportunidad de preguntar muchas cosas.

Harry suspiró. No podía evitar sentirse triste a pesar de que esa persona estaba a salvo y solo abrazar a su padrino con fuerza antes de que se fuera también, logró consolarlo un poco.

*  *  *

Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy.

Harry tuvo que convencerse de manera muy estricta que necesitaba _conversar_ con él, así que se preparó para un encuentro _amigable_. Claro que no había esperado posponer ese encuentro justo hasta ese día, en que terminaba el curso, sin embargo prefirió hacerlo así, ya que el rubio hubo salido de su compartimiento sin su acostumbrada escolta.

El muchacho de cabellos oscuros apresuró el paso hasta alcanzar al rubio y buscó las palabras más adecuadas para iniciar.

-Más vale que lo que tengas que decir sea bueno, Potter –siseó el rubio de repente.

-¿Sabías?

-Llevas todo el resto del curso mirándome de manera extraña –dijo con disgusto –Si queremos seguir con nuestra _saludable_ _enemistad_ más vale que lo sueltes de una buena vez.

Eso sonaba muy _Malfoy_. Harry evitó el comentario y decidió ser directo.

-¿Por qué fuiste por mí?

El rubio bufó y detuvo sus pasos para mirarlo con fastidio.

-No tienes que darle tanta importancia ya que no volverá a repetirse, Potter.

Las cosas parecían ser guiadas a lo _acostumbrado_, Harry procuró no mostrarse muy decepcionado, cualquiera habría pensado que los Malfoy tenían algo de esperanza para dejar de ser tan desagradables. Y por la mirada del rubio supo que sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Draco podía ser muy observador cuando quería. Lo extraño es que en lo que llevaba conociéndolo no mostraba esa _cualidad _muy a menudo, mucho menos la generosidad hacia su tía que lo había empujado a salvarle la vida... o intentarlo.

-Esta bien –dijo Malfoy con una burlona sonrisa -, te lo diré. Pero no quiero que repitas esto o me encargaré de que tu estancia en Hogwarts sea aun más insoportable de lo que tengo planeado hacer.

-Hecho –dijo Harry, aunque pensaba decírselo a Ron y a Hermione de todas maneras.

-Es mi madrina.

-¿Qué?

Una carcajada por parte de Draco confirmó al chico que su expresión debería ser totalmente tonta.

-M-A-D-R-I-N-A –deletreó el rubio con un sonsonete desagradable –"madrina" ¿Entiendes, Potter? Ella es mi _madrina_. Una de esas cosas que uno suele tener...

-Sé lo que es una madrina –bufó el muchacho -Y si te sigues burlando de mí, tu sabrás lo que es una nariz rota durante todo el camino.

-_Típico_ –siseó Malfoy con superioridad.

-¿Cómo puede ser tu madrina? –preguntó totalmente horrorizado.

-Te dije que había sido amiga de mi padre, si no mal recuerdo...  Ella y mi padrino aceptaron encargarse de mí y mis estudios... Muy buenas enseñanzas, a mi parecer.

-Entiendo que mi tía pueda ser amiga de tu padre –ironizó Harry -¿Pero tu madrina? ¡Eso es como asegurar que tu y yo somos amigos!

-Pudimos serlo –la sonrisa había desaparecido en la cara del rubio. –Yo te lo pedí, ¿lo olvidas?

Harry bufó.

-Mi padre me lo aconsejó –se apresuró a decir –Estaba claro que no sabía que la fama del gran Harry Potter lo haría tan insoportable.

-No hablemos de _insoportables_. –Harry le dedicó una enfadada mirada.

-¿Es todo, _Potter_? –preguntó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras –Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer a perder el tiempo precisamente contigo.

-Supongo...

*  *  *

Tía Petunia podría volverse en realidad insoportable cuando adquiría su instinto perfeccionista con respecto a la limpieza.

Harry estiró sus brazos con la esperanza de que el dolor que le provocaba el cansancio tras estar más de tres horas arreglando el jardín se desvaneciera un poco. Por supuesto que eso no ocurrió y volvió a ponerse manos a la obra. Quizá si terminaba pronto todos sus deberes  podría tumbarse en la cama y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Aunque la idea de seguir con sus quehaceres se desvaneció al ver que alguien le miraba desde la acera. Alguien bastante familiar.

-¿Tía Deborah?

La mujer apretó un poco los labios y dirigió sus ojos dorados hacia la puerta principal. Estaba vestida con un traje sastre de color gris y entre sus finas manos aferraba un bolso pequeño que hacía juego con su conjunto. Su cabello negro estaba atado a un moño y le caían unos rizos finos en torno a su cara.

Harry pensó que su tía se veía muy _muggle_ vestida de esa manera y cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse para acercarse y saludarla escuchó que la puerta principal se abría.

-¿Quién es usted? –se escuchó la voz de tío Vernon, una voz no muy amigable, por cierto.

Su tía levantó su mirada y enarcó una ceja como si estuviese viendo un fenómeno digno de estudio y levantó una mano para acomodarse el pelo en un gesto que provocó escalofríos en el estómago de Harry.

-¿El señor Dursley? –preguntó ella con educación y extrajo de su bolso una tarjeta arrugada - ¿Vernon Dursley?

-Soy yo –bramó el hombre –Y pregunté quién es usted, ¿esta sorda?

Deborah volvió a enarcar una ceja, estaba claro que no esperaba esa reacción.

-No, tengo perfecto oído –siseó por lo bajo y se aclaró la garganta –Potter –dijo logrando que tío Vernon palideciera –Mi nombre es Deborah Potter.

-¡Te dije que no dieras esta dirección a tus amigos anormales! –bramó el hombre en dirección de Harry.

Deborah volvió a enarcar una ceja. Su tía tenía un control increíble. Miró a Harry por un momento y se permitió dedicarle una suave sonrisa.

-Usted se equivoca, señor, Dursley –intervino ella con un tono horrorizado –Yo no soy... como _ellos_.

-Pero es su familiar –el hombre la miró con desconfianza. –Es un Potter.

-Los accidentes suceden –insistió ella –De la misma manera que su señora esposa tuvo que soportar una anomalía por parte de su familia, tuve que soportarla yo... Le ruego no me ofenda comparándome con la gente de esa _clase_.

El efecto de las palabras de la mujer fueron de admirarse en verdad. Tía Petunia, quien sin duda había estado espiando por la ventana de la cocina, salió también e invitó a Deborah a tomar una taza con té, y de paso recordó a Harry que aun le faltaba terminar de arreglar el jardín. Deborah felicitó a tía Petunia por ser tan estricta y fue conducida al interior de la casa sin que él pudiera seguirles.

El chico parpadeó algo confundido y regresó a sus actividades. Lo único que le había quedado claro era que la criatura se había recuperado lo suficiente como para que su tía expandiera el _encanto_ que podía doblegar voluntades, aun la de su tío.

Casi media hora después entró a la casa, sus brazos le dolían, pero eso podría pasarlo por alto, en especial al escuchar las risas chillonas de tía Petunia. 

El cuadro que ofrecía la sala de la casa le resultaría bastante cómico a Ron, decidió Harry acercándose. Su tía estaba sentada a un lado de tía Petunia y escuchaban atentas respecto al trabajo de tío Vernon.

Oh, aquí estas, muchacho –dijo el tío Vernon como su acabara de ver un insecto en la suela de su zapato – Te agradará saber que tu tía esta haciendo averiguaciones para _corregir_ tu custodia.

-¿Ah?

-Tu respetable tía es trabajadora social. –dijo tía Petunia.

Deborah apuró la taza con té para evitar dejar escapar una risita.

-Ya era hora que este muchacho tuviera una educación dura –tío Vernon parecía en verdad muy feliz.

-Estoy segura que tendrá un brillante desempeño en un _porfanato_ –dijo ella.

-Orfanato –corrigió Harry de manera instintiva.

Su tía hizo una mueca de disgusto. 

-¡Pero que falta de respeto, muchacho! –estalló el enorme hombre para alivio de Harry.

-Anotaré eso en el informe –susurró Deborah y se levantó –Mi agenda indica que debo ver al muchacho fuera de casa –puso una expresión de horror -, espero que no de muestras de su _extraña cultura_.

-Desde luego –tía Petunia pareció compadecerla.

-¿No oíste, muchacho? Ve por y ponte algo decente para que salgas con la señorita.

Harry habría querido recordarles que no tenía una ropa que pudiera considerarse _decente, _sin embargo prefirió no hacerlo y corrió a su habitación para cambiarse la camisa por una limpia. Al volver a bajar su tía ya le estaba esperando en la puerta. Fue sorprendente ver el trabajo que le costó despedirse de sus tíos aceptando toda clase de consejos.

-¿Incendiario?  -susurró estando unas tres casas de distancia -¿De qué mas se te acusa?

-Fenómeno –respondió Harry sin darle importancia.

-Eso no es algo de lo que alguien deba avergonzarse –declaró la mujer acomodándose el cabello –Yo soy uno.

-¿No eras una criatura mágica?

-¿No es eso un fenómeno interesante?

Lo era en su tía. Harry continuó caminando.

-¿Trabajadora social? –preguntó entonces.

-Una actividad _muggle_ que te permite entrar a muchas casas –explicó su tía con orgullo.

-Pero una que no usa mucho de la palabra "orfanato".

-Jamás necesité de esa expresión –justificó ella –y espero no volver a usarla.

A comparación de otros magos que había conocido, su tía ser manejaba de manera adecuada en el mundo _muggle_, Harry solo la vio titubear unos segundos antes de subir a un elevador en un centro comercial, el resto de los objetos y personas no parecían llamarle demasiado la atención. 

-Tuve nombramiento en _Estudios Muggles_ –explicó ella cuando estuvieron sentados en una banca frente a un jardín, habían comprado palomitas acarameladas y su tía disfrutaba de un litro de nieve de limón que no le había convencido dejar en la tienda. –Alguien que se preocupa por los detalles puede manejarse de manera aceptable en un mundo tan diferente que esta inevitablemente junto al nuestro.

-Oh –el muchacho guardó silencio por unos momentos hasta volver a mirarla –Me alegra que estés mejor.

-Aun no me recupero del todo –confesó ella –Solo he podido usar mi _influencia_, pero espero tener más avance.

Harry notó otra presencia en el lugar y vio con sorpresa a un enorme perro negro frente a ellos.

-¿Hocicos?

El perro movió la cola y se acercó para posar su cabeza en las piernas de Harry.

-Hay muchas dificultades ahora –susurró ella acariciando la cabeza del perro también –Cada día es más silencioso...

-¿Están a salvo?

-No te preocupes... 

En realidad Harry pensó que esa frase había sido dicha con preocupación oculta, pero prefirió no hacérselo saber a su tía. Al mirar de nuevo al perro notó algo de inquietud y supo que él lo había notado también.

-Bueno –Deborah se levantó -, volvamos a casa.

¿A casa?

Harry se levantó también y caminó a su lado. No se atrevía a preguntar el lugar exacto al que se dirigían por que parecía bastante claro que volvían con los Dursley. Y la verdad no deseaba preguntar la razón.

Quería estar con ellos dos. Con su padrino y con ella. Quería estar con su verdadera familia.

En la ventana de la casa estaban los Dursley mirando atentamente. Harry notó su ansiedad a pesar de que aun podría considerar que estaba muy lejos y sintió un apretón en el pecho al coincidir con ellos.

Él también quería irse.

También quería dejar a esa familia e irse con su tía. Quizá en el futuro les sería más sencillo probar que su padrino era inocente y podrían estar los tres juntos.

-¿Tía Deborah? –el chico miró a la mujer adulta notando que ella tenía los ojos puestos e el perro que movía la cola con lentitud. -¿No podría irme contigo?

Ella cerró los ojos e hizo un ademán negativo.

-¿Qué clase de futuro crees que tendrías con una persona a la que Lord Voldemort busca?

-A mí también me esta buscando. –señaló el chico.

Ella volvió a negar.

-Ahora estamos en una situación bastante tensa –ella le acomodó el cabello –No me he recuperado del todo del último encuentro y temo que soy presa fácil. No me perdonaría si te arriesgara más de lo necesario, Harry.

-No quiero seguir aquí –insistió Harry.

-Este es un lugar bastante seguro –murmuró ella.

Cuando discutir no servía de nada lo mejor era dejar las cosas así. Harry tuvo que observar la sencilla despedida que su tía utilizaba con la familia  _muggle_ y la manera tan sencilla con la que logró convencerlos de que investigaría el caso para hacer su estancia provisional.

Después tuvo que verla a través de la ventana caminar por la acera, un perro caminó detrás de ella y ambos se perdieron de vista.

Harry suspiró. Iba a ser duro esperar a que el verano terminara, en especial con esa visita. Caminó hasta su cuarto y descubrió la enorme lechuza negra a espera de que le recibiera, tenía un bulto bastante grande que se movía y al que no le hacía el menor caso. Animado se acercó y desató la nota.

_Candy cuidará de ti mientras tu padrino y yo atrapamos a Peter, no dejes que la hagan enojar y de preferencia sácala todas las noches, le gusta cazar ratones._

_Te veo un día de estos, corazón. Cuida de mi niña._

_Tu tía Deborah._

-¿_Candy_? 

Un maullido lastimoso se escuchó del interior del bulto. La lechuza giró los ojos en una extraña muestra de exasperación.

Harry extrajo al felino y lo vio caminar por la habitación como si la estuviera explorando. Finalmente la gata se acomodó en la cama emitiendo un sonoro ronroneo. El chico se acercó a la rígida lechuza negra y por primera vez pudo acariciarle la cabeza (para completo horror de Hedwing). _Dunkel Weich esponjó las plumas orgulloso y avanzó a la ventana por medio se saltitos hasta extender las alas y volar por el cielo._

-Es una promesa –susurró Harry con más tranquilidad –Volveremos a vernos.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Notas de la autora:

Pues si, este es el final de "_Junto a tu recuerdo_". Quizá parezca _demasiado _sencillo, pero creo que es adecuado. Como ya lo he dicho anteriormente esta historia requerirá una recapitulación, y ya la estoy haciendo (para aquellos que están interesados). No tendrá el estilo narrativo de este fanfic, la verdad es que me cuesta un poco respetar la perspectiva de Harry con respecto a la narrativa. Dentro de la otra narración se incluye la visión de otros personajes que a mi parecer son importantes... Por ejemplo me habría gustado dar a conocer un poco más de Allan Glader y de Stelle Montaigne en este fic, pero el estilo no me lo permitió mucho.

Bueno, el fic que replantea la idea es "_Lumen ex acua_" (por ahí coloque el prólogo), va por orden, así que no esperen leer mucho sobre Harry... en especial por que en este fic se trató todo lo que Harry vio y  lo que entendió. Ahora vamos por lo que estuvo detrás de Harry y que no pudimos ver debido a que él no lo vio.

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron este fic, en especial a Lolo, quien me animó a seguir actualizando a tiempo con sus mensajes.

Nos vemos en la secuela.

Besos.

Akiko Koori

22 de Junio del 2003


End file.
